


Amid the chaos.

by HeyKiwiBanana



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 50,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyKiwiBanana/pseuds/HeyKiwiBanana
Summary: Beth Mead was looking for a new challenge and so she joined Arsenal women FC. There, she would make solid friendships, learn the highs and lows of the game and most importantly meet a chaotic Dutch woman who would quickly turn her world upside down.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I've written lots of fanfics before but never RPF, so this is new territory for me. I've got a good idea of where this story is going but I'm also open to any suggestions, so if there's anything in particular you'd like to read and it fits then I'll try my best to include them.

Beth Mead was not usually someone who was described as ‘shy and retiring’. She was bubbly, outgoing and always up for a laugh but posing for the photographer in her new football kit while her new manager observed, had turned her into a bundle of nerves.

She had just joined Arsenal women FC after leaving her beloved club, Sunderland ladies FC. Beth already knew Arsenal had been chasing her signature; in fact they had been patiently waiting for two years and now that she had finished her University degree, she was ready to move to the club.

The decision to move was easy yet hard. The easy part was securing a move to a bigger club, the hardest part was saying goodbye to her teammates, family and friends and the village she had grown up in. She was a proud Northerner and she hoped she would be able to find her feet in the capital.

“Okay, now look this way,” the photographer said and Beth did as instructed. “Now look over your shoulder. Last one, if you could sit on the bench and just hold the ball still – that’s great,” he said as he clicked away. “And we’re done, thank you very much.” 

“Thank you, bye,” Beth said and blew out a breath before she followed her manager out of the door.

“Now that is out of the way, it is time for some fun. Are you ready to meet your teammates?” Pedro smiled and slung a reassuring arm over her shoulders. “Don’t be so scared, we have a nice group here.”

Beth nodded and walked with Pedro to the training pitch.

“Do you already have friends here?”

“Uhh, I know Leah Williamson and Carla Humphrey but the others I just know from matches and stuff.”

“Ah, it is no problem at the moment, you will make friends easily,” the Spaniard confidently predicted with a firm nod.

They reached the training pitch and he signalled for Leah and Carla to join them. Pedro excused himself to finish off some important paperwork and left Leah and Carla to make the introductions, something they were more than happy to do.

“Yay, I’m so pleased you’re here!” Carla squealed in delight and promptly hugged her friend.

“Yeah, it took you long enough,” Leah teased as she hugged her. “Why do you look like you’re gonna crap yourself?”

“No I don’t, shut up!” Beth protested and pushed the taller girls shoulder.

“Did Pedro tell you what your living arrangements are yet?” Carla asked.

“Yeah, he did but I didn’t really understand what he was on about. He said something about finding a DVD and I was like, okay, I dunno what that’s got to do with where I’m living but you could at least tell me the title and......why’re ya laughing?”

“Oh my God, you absolute doughnut! He doesn’t mean DVD like a movie, he means DVD - Daniëlle van de Donk,” Carla explained while Leah was practically on the floor in fits of laughter.

“Ohhh, ‘ang on, I remember that name; a lot of the girls said she kicked the shit out of them when we played yous last, they were actually pretty scared of her,” Beth said. 

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Leah agreed with a knowing smile. “The tough girl image is just an act though, she’s a softie really. But maybe don’t tell her I said that,” she added as an afterthought.

“Wait, if you need to speak to DVD about living arrangements then that means you’re moving in with me too!” Carla jumped up and down on the spot. She wrapped an arm around Beths’ shoulders and they walked further onto the pitch.

“I s’pose. Who else lives with ya?”

“Dom and Anna,” Carla said and pointed to two tall women; one with curly hair tied into a bun and the other in a goalkeepers’ kit. “I room with Anna and I reckon you’ll share with Dom cos you’re the same age and the oldest gets her own room.”

“So where is she? I can’t see her,” Beth said and scanned the group of players busy with training.

“Hold on,” Leah said and whistled to get the other woman’s attention and waved her over.

Beth cupped a hand over her eyes to block out the low January sun and saw a short brunette bounding toward them like an overexcited puppy. Beth watched as the woman came closer - she was absolutely stunning and for once, Beth was completely silent.

“Yeah?”

“The boss wanted us to introduce you two; DVD, this is Beth – Beth, DVD,” Leah waved a hand between the two.

“Eh, call me Daan. Hello Beth,” Daan said and the blonde smiled at the cute mispronunciation of her name, her Dutch accent making it sound like ‘Beff’ rather than ‘Beth’.

“Hiya.”

“She’s also gonna be livin’ with us,” Carla explained. 

“Oh really, do we still haze the new girls?” Daan asked. Her dimples were on full display and her brown eyes were full of mischief.

“Huh?” Beth asked in alarm and was relieved when her teammates burst into laughter.

“I’m joking!” Daan laughed and nudged the blonde with her elbow.

The four women looked up when they heard a loud whistle and saw their training coach impatiently waving them back to training. Social hour was clearly over and it was time to get back to work.

* * * * * * * *

Just as Carla had predicted, Beth was sharing a room with Dominique. Her new housemates, or ‘housies’ as she found they affectionately called each other, had helped her carry her cases and bags to her room. They had offered to help Beth organise and put away her belongings but she had politely declined, preferring to do it by herself.

Considering they had only met earlier that day, the foundations of an easy and solid friendship was already beginning to form and Beth had a feeling she would enjoy living in her new home.

She was putting away the last of her clothes and was busy stacking the shoeboxes containing her vast collection of trainers, when there was a knock at the door.

“Beth?”

“Ow fuck!” Beth rubbed her elbow and crawled out from beside her bed. “Hi,” she greeted Daan with a bright smile.

“Are you okay? That sounded painful.”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Beth quickly insisted. Her elbow was actually pretty sore but she styled it out. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I was checking to see if you needed any help?” 

“I’ve just finished actually but thanks.” Beth sat down on her bed and watched as Daan casually looked through the photos on her dressing table.

“Cute.” Daan pointed to a photo of Beth and her dog. “The dog too,” she added with a cheeky smile before she continued to look at the other photos.

Beths’ eyebrows practically flew into her hairline; was Daan flirting with her? Surely not!

“That’s Jess; she passed away a couple of years ago.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry that sucks. Are these people your parents?”

“Yeah, I miss ‘em already. I even miss my little brother.”

“It’s hard being away from home but everyone here is so nice, it’s okay sometimes,” Daan said and put the photo frame back. “Oh, I almost forgot; it’s Anna and Carla’s turn to cook tonight,” she said with a slight wince.

“Oh. Are they that bad?”

“Not bad but they only really know how to do fajitas so it gets a bit boring. Can you cook?”

“I’m not the best but I’m not the worst,” Beth shrugged. “It’s edible, which is the main thing right?”

“Yeah, eating is very important,” Daan agreed with another cheeky smile and a glint in her eye. That was twice she had done that now and Beth was sure she wasn’t imagining it. “Oh and one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“How good are you at pranks?”

TBC


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to everyone who left a review and kudos for the first chapter. I never expected such a positive reaction and I'm completely overwhelmed by the response. :) So here's the second chapter - I hope you like this one as well.

Beth panted as she entered the kitchen and dropped her house keys onto the side counter. She opened the fridge for a bottle of water and took large gulps until the bottle was empty.

She made herself some breakfast and checked her stats on her FitBit. She noted that it had taken almost twenty minutes to complete her early morning, two mile run (it would’ve been quicker had she not gotten lost twice.) She knew she could do much better than that and so she decided to class it as a practice run and push herself harder tomorrow.

Beth finished off the last of her muesli and gingerly moved on to her banana flavoured protein shake. She downed it in one and quickly reached for her coffee to get rid of the taste before she gagged – just because they were an essential part of her diet, didn’t mean she enjoyed them.

“Morning,” Dominique cheerfully greeted her roommate and set about making her own breakfast.

“Eurgh, morning,” Beth said and peeled her banana.

“Are you okay?” Dominique asked in slight amusement but soon realised the reason for Beths’ disgust when she saw the empty glass. “Protein shake?”

“Uh huh.” 

“I don’t like them either but the strawberry one is not so bad if you blend it with fresh fruit,” Dominique suggested.

“Thanks for the tip,” Beth said and Dominique offered her a kind smile in return. “Are the others up yet?”

“Anna isn’t - she never gets up until the very last second and Carla and Daan are in the shower.”

Beth spluttered on her mouthful of coffee. Dominique looked at her in alarm and quickly began to slap her on the back.

“I’m fine,” Beth spoke through a coughing fit. “I didn’t know they were together.”

“Who?” Dominique frowned.

“Daan and Carla.”

“Huh? They’re not! Why did you think they...ohhh, because I said they were in the shower? I meant separately, of course.” Dominique struggled to hold back her laughter.

“Of course. Err, what time do we have to be at training?” Beth quickly changed the subject and hoped Dom hadn’t noticed her flushed cheeks.

“We should probably leave in hour, maybe a bit more.”

“I’d better go for a shower then,” Beth said and put her breakfast things in the washing up bowl.

“You might be waiting for a while – Carla is not quick in there at all,” Dominique said with a wince. “But Daan has an ensuite bathroom and I bet if you ask her nicely, she might let you use it,” she suggested before she teasingly added; “separately of course.”

“Very funny.”

* * * * * * * *

After training was completed, Pedro asked the team to join him in the conference room for a meeting. There he laid out his expectations and their targets for the season, their squad numbers and informed them that the following Friday would be a ‘media day’, which would include interviews and the new photo call with the entire squad. 

He dismissed the team after the short meeting and they were allowed to spend their free time as they wished. A few members of the squad opted to spend more time training on the pitch or in the gym, while others were keen to take advantage of the time off. 

“I’ll see you all later, I’m going to see Brandon,” Dom said and flipped Daan off when she wolf whistled at her. 

“What do you guys wanna do then?” Carla asked the rest of her housies.

“We could go shopping in London?” Anna suggested.

“No that’s boring, we always do that.” Daan quickly shook her head. “Let’s play mini golf. What do you think Beth?”

“Mini golf sounds fun.”

“Ha, I win,” Daan gloated and performed a small victory dance.

“Yeah, you say that, Beth, but the last time we played golf, this one lost her temper cos she came last and almost got us chucked out,” Carla folded her arms and glared at Daan.

“Second to last, actually,” Daan was quick to point out but conveniently neglected to acknowledge her short temper. “Are you good at golf, Beth?”

“Terrible!” Beth snorted. “So don’t worry, you definitely won’t come last today.”

* * * * * * * *

As it turned out, Beth wasn’t exaggerating when she said she was terrible at mini golf.

She was so bad that after she had failed to register a score after the eighth attempt, they had decided to put a cap on the amount of strokes per hole and limit it to six, something which proved too difficult for Beth.

When it got too dark to see, the four women decided to call it a day and headed home. It was Anna and Carla’s turn to do the grocery shop, so Daan dropped them off at the local Tesco before she and Beth continued the journey home.

Dom still wasn’t home by the time they arrived, so Beth got out two mugs and put the kettle on. Daan joined her in the kitchen and leaned against the counter. She took the offered mug and blew the steam away before she took a sip.

“Very nice - you know just how I like it.” As usual, Daans’ eyes were full of mischief and Beth had quickly figured out that cheekiness was her default setting.

“Do you wanna help me with something before the others get back?”

“Maybe. What do I get out of it?”

“A lot of enjoyment,” Beth promised and Daan raised an intrigued eyebrow. “Wait here a sec,” Beth lightly tapped the brunettes forearm before she ran off and climbed the stairs two at a time. She returned a minute or two later with a packet of biscuits, a piping bag and her own cheeky grin. 

“You want me to help you to eat those?” Daan was confused and Beth shook her head.

“No, I want you to help me decorate them,” Beth explained and handed the brunette the readymade piping bag and three of the heart shaped biscuits. “Could you put the others initials on each of those?” she asked and tried not to laugh at the messy finish. “Don’t worry about making it neat or anything, ey?”

“How dare ya!” Daan pretended to be offended and tried to squeeze some icing on Beths’ face but the blonde was too quick and easily dodged out of the way.

“Oi, don’t waste it,” Beth said and gently grabbed her forearm when Daan tried to get her again. “That bag’s more important than this one,” she said and held up her own bag.

“Why?”

“You’ll see,” Beth said cryptically and began to ice the remaining two biscuits with Daans’ and her own initials.

* * * * * * * *

Dom arrived home around ten minutes later, followed by Carla and Anna who had brought several bags of shopping, including dinner. Since none of the housemates could be bothered to make anything too difficult from scratch, they decided on a stir fry and each housie pitched in to help make it.

“This is actually alright,” Carla sounded pleasantly surprised and the others’ nodded their agreement.

“Hey Daan, how do you say ‘it’s nice’ in Dutch?” Beth asked.

“You’d just say ‘lekker’ – it basically means yummy,” Daan answered and Dom nodded.

“Lekker,” Beth tried it out and when she noticed Daan smiling sweetly at her, she immediately returned the gesture.

“I’m stuffed,” Anna announced and leaned back in her chair.

“Yeah me too,” Carla agreed.

“I hope you’re not too full,” Beth said and subtly winked at Daan before she left the room.

Daan could barely contain her excitement and began to fidget in her seat, which prompted an odd look from Dom.

“What’s that?” Anna asked when Beth returned with five carefully balanced plates, her old waitressing skills being put to good use.

“I got you all a little something. It’s nothing much, it’s just to say thanks for making me feel at home,” she explained and handed them their individual biscuits.

“Aw, that’s really sweet,” Carla gushed and leaned over to hug her friend. “Thanks mate.”

“Wait a minute,” Dom said and looked at Daan with suspicious eyes. Her fidgeting suddenly made sense and she guessed they were on the receiving end of a prank. “Why don’t we get Daan and Beth to eat their biscuits first?”

Daan and Beth shared a look before they shrugged and took a huge bite. Now satisfied the biscuit was safe to eat, the remaining housies began to tuck in.

“Ugh, what is that?!” Carla frowned. She spat out her biscuit and Dom quickly followed suit. “Oh my god...is that...toothpaste?!”

“Is it lekker?” Daan asked and shared a mischievous grin and a high five with her new partner in crime.

They anticipated that Dom would be suspicious, which was why each biscuit was individually decorated with their initials. Of course Daan and Beths’ biscuits were decorated with regular icing and so when they were asked to test them first, it worked to fool the others. 

“Just you wait, I’ll get you back!” Carla warned but she couldn’t help but join in with Daan and Beths’ infectious laughter. “I can’t believe you tricked us!”

“I can’t believe Anna’s eaten all of it,” Beth said with wide eyes.

“What? It was alright – very minty,” she shrugged and looked at Carla and Doms’ abandoned biscuits. “If you two don’t want yours, I’ll ‘ave ‘em. No point in wasting ‘em.”

Beth and Daan shared an amused look and shook their heads. Maybe their prank wasn’t so successful after all? Perhaps they would have to try harder next time....

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. If you like, you can also let me know on my tumblr page (HeyKiwiBanana) if you have any specific requests/questions for future chapters etc, drop me an ask and I'll see what I can do. :)


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the lovely feedback, I really appreciate it and I'm so glad you're enjoying it. :)

Pedro blew his whistle to signal the end of the gruelling training session. He knew that he had pushed his group of players to their limits but their next game was an important one.

They had an FA cup clash with their North London rivals, Tottenham, and he, the players and all the supporters would accept nothing less than a win. His training staff cleared the pitch of the array of equipment and he dismissed the players to get showered and changed.

It wasn’t until they reached the changing rooms that Daan realised they were a player short.

“Have you seen Beth?” she asked Jordan, who was the closest player to her.

“No sorry. Maybe she’s already in the showers.”

“I think she’s talking with the boss.” Leah hooked a thumb over her shoulder. “She looked a bit pissed off actually.”

Daan frowned and dropped her shower kit to the bench before she left the changing room and headed back onto the pitch. There she found Beth lining up a row of footballs before smashing them into the back of the net, one by one.

Beth saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She acknowledged Daan’s presence with a small nod before she retrieved the balls from the net and drop kicked all but one to the other side of the pitch.

“I would ask if you’re okay but I think maybe it’s a stupid question,” Daan said. She stood on the other side of the chain link fence and threaded her fingers through the gaps. “Is it safe to come in yet?”

“Yes,” Beth said and rolled her eyes. She sat down on the grass with her knees to her chest and locked her arms out straight behind her to use them to support her weight.

Daan frowned and sat down next to her. She tucked her legs underneath her and leaned on one arm. She plucked at a few blades of grass and waited for Beth to tell her what was wrong.

“My entire career, I’ve been a striker, the number nine and now Pedro wants me to be a winger,” Beth sighed heavily.

“And you don’t want to do it?”

“It’s not that. I know that sometimes you have to change position from time to time, I get it, it’s part and parcel of football, it’s more I don’t know _how_ to be a winger - I’ve never played as one before,” Beth explained and shrugged a shoulder. “So I figured I’ve got two choices; throw a tantrum, refuse to play there and possibly never get a game, or I could put in a lot of extra work and become the best winger on the team.”

“And so you decided to throw a tantrum?” Daan teased.

“Oi! No,” Beth nudged her with her shoulder and Daan laughed as she spread out an arm to maintain her balance. “I’m not angry,” Beth said and Daan fixed her with an ‘oh really?’ look. “I’m not! Obviously I was annoyed when he told me, but I got over it and then I asked him if I could stay behind for a bit cos I’m gonna need to practice crossing, aren’t I?” she said and Daan hummed her agreement.

“I’m gonna help you,” Daan announced and sat up. She ran her hand along Beth’s knee and thigh before she patted it twice.

“What?”

“Yep. C’mon, get up,” Daan instructed and held out a hand. Beth grabbed it and allowed herself to be pulled up. “Okay, so a cross is coming in from the right, you’re the number nine – where do you want it?”

“In the middle.”

“Right, go and stand there,” Daan said and pushed the back of her shoulders to make her move. She picked up a miniature net they used for target practice and once Beth was in position, she turned the net upside down and put it in Beth’s place. “So this net is the number nine and now you’re the winger. I’m gonna pass it to you and you’re gonna make the ball land in the net. Right?”

“Okay.”

Daan played the pass with enough speed and distance so that Beth had to run on to it, trap it and control it before crossing it. The first attempt was under hit and off target by quite a margin. Beth jogged to retrieve the ball and passed it back to Daan.

The next pass Daan played was more central and Beth was able to hit it within her stride. The cross was better but still off target and it bounced harmlessly in the ‘D’ before it rolled away.

The same thing happened on the next three crosses but the pair persevered and practised for almost an hour until Beth eventually hit the jackpot. 

“Get in there!” Beth punched the air and Daan held up her hands for a double high five. Beth draped an arm over the shorter woman’s shoulder and Daan wrapped an arm around her waist. “Thanks, you’ve been great.”

“It was all you. I knew you could do it, you shouldn’t be so down on yourself.”

“Yeah, I know. My old coach used to tell me that. I could score five in a game but I’d still be thinking about the stuff I did wrong.”

“We all do that and it’s okay sometimes,” Daan said with a friendly smile before her eyes twinkled with mirth and she began to suddenly jog backwards. “But I don’t believe that you could score five in one game,” she teased and picked up speed when Beth chased after her. 

* * * * * * * *

It was finally game day and Beth had been told that she was on the bench.

All week, Leah had been bigging up the game and stressing the importance of the North London derby to the players who had never played in one before, which included Beth.

Leah had told the team that anyone who scored against Tottenham would be classed as a hero by their fans and even more so if you scored against them on your debut. If Beth wasn’t desperate to make her debut before, the statement from Leah had certainly fired her up.

Midway through the second half, Pedro signalled that he wanted the subs to warm up and as they ran up and down the touchline and stretched on the spot, Beth wondered if this would be her chance. She didn’t have to wait long to find out because Pedro called her back and told her to get ready.

Pedro gave her a few instructions of what he wanted her to do and when the ball went out of play, the switch was made.

The team were already winning by a comfortable margin by the time Beth came on and when the ball fell kindly to her on the edge of the box, Leah’s words were imprinted in Beth’s brain and she was determined to score.

She struck the ball with her left foot and watched it sail into the top corner of the net – the keeper had no chance. She had scored her first goal (and the teams eighth of the game) nine minutes into her debut and chants of ‘Meado, Meado’ rang through the stands followed by ‘we want nine!’

The first teammate to congratulate her was Leah, followed by Daan before the others quickly joined in.

Katie McCabe quickly obliged the supporters wish and got the ninth goal before Daan made the score ten nil and collected her hat trick in the process.

The bus journey back to the training ground was a raucous one, with the team still on a high from beating their rivals and reaching the next round of the FA cup.

The hyper behaviour continued as the four housies returned home. Having scored a hat trick and therefore winning the match ball, Daan insisted on performing kick ups from the path leading to their front door and through the house.

“Show off,” Anna teased and Daan performed a bow in response.

“Are you girls hungry? It’s my turn to cook,” Dom said. “I was thinking on making oaty chicken,” she said and everyone unanimously agreed.

“I’ll help,” Carla offered and Dom frowned.

“But it’s not your turn.”

“I don’t mind. Anna’s gone for a bath and those two are being loud,” she said and Dom looked into the living room to see Daan and Beth playing penalty shootouts, with the doorframe as the goal.

“Don’t break anything,” Dom reminded them.

“We won’t,” Beth promised but her brief lapse of concentration allowed Daan to slide the ball through the gap in the door.

“Goal!” she gloated and did the airplane around the room.

“That doesn’t count, I wasn’t ready!”

“That’s too bad. One nil to me,” Daan continued to gloat as they swapped positions.

Beth placed the sponge ball on the spot and Daan hopped from side to side as she tried to put her opponent off. Beth kicked the ball and Daan saved it with the side of her foot and they both watched in horror as the ball flew across the room and bounced off the table lamp.

The lamp swayed perilously from side to side and Beth moved quickly to stop it from smashing on the floor. She shared a nervous look with Daan and they both decided to bring an end to their game.

Beth leapt onto the sofa and Daan dropped down next to her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Daan spoke up.

“Hey, I’m proud of you, you know.”

“For...saving the lamp?” Beth joked and Daan shoved her.

“No, for the way you played today – you did well.”

“Wait, why are you being so nice to me?” Beth narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“I’m always nice to you,” Daan said with a shrug but she knew the blonde was teasing.

“How do you say that in Dutch, ‘proud of you’?”

“Trots op jou,” Daan said and Beth nodded as she repeated the words in her head.

The two women held eye contact for longer than what would be deemed necessary for friends, until Dom chose that moment to announce that dinner was ready. Daan smiled at the blonde before she climbed off the sofa to head to the kitchen.

“Hey Daan?” Beth called her back.

“Yeah?”

“I’m ‘trots op jou’, too.”

TBC


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback. :)

It was a cold, dreary evening in Manchester and the Gunners were currently being held in a nil-nil draw against their title rivals, City.

The team were getting more and more frustrated as the game went on; decisions weren’t going their way, they were a bit off the pace and to make matters worse, it was raining.

It was more like a drizzle than a downpour; the kind of light rain that never seems to stop until every layer of your clothing is soaked and you can feel the coldness deep in your bones.

The opposition had also decided to single out Beth for special treatment and City’s centre back consistently fouled her every chance she got. Some of the fouls were sneaky ones, like treading on the back of her heels or pinching the back of her arms when she was marking her and some were downright dirty, like the full body check she had just done when Beth was running at her at top speed.

Beth was instantly winded and hit the deck with a loud cry. Her teammates were furious with the referee for allowing play to continue. The ref eventually saw that the injury needed attention and signalled for the physio to enter the pitch.

“C’mon ref, you need to tell her to cut that shit out! She’s been doin’ it all game – that one was practically assault,” Heather O’Reilly complained but the ref waved her protests away. The team were further infuriated when the foul went unpunished and the defender received a warning rather than a card.

Beth was clearly in a lot of pain and the physio signalled to the bench that she needed to be subbed. He carefully helped her to her feet and took her straight to the treatment room to be assessed.

“I think you’ve got a broken collarbone but we need to get you to the hospital for an X-ray to be certain,” the team doctor said and wasted no time in taking her there.

The X-ray confirmed the initial diagnosis of a broken collar bone and Beth was to stay in overnight as she had been scheduled for surgery the very next day. The surgery was successful and after speaking to Pedro, Beth was granted permission to recover at home in Whitby. 

* * * * * * * *

Beth woke up a bit groggy from her pain medication and was momentarily confused by her surroundings. It soon registered that she was in her old room at her parents’ house and she settled back down.

She carefully reached for her phone on her bedside table and saw that she had multiple messages from her teammates, no doubt wishing her well, but it was Daan’s message that she chose to read first.

_Daan: Hope you get better soon and get some rest. I will see you when I get back from the NT. I miss you already! XXX_

Beth sighed in annoyance – she had forgotten to wish Daan good luck in her international match. She quickly typed out a belated good luck message and hit send before she opened up Instagram and saw that Daan had posted three new pictures, one with a bike in Amsterdam and two with her best friend and Netherlands teammate, Lieke Martens.

She double tapped all three pictures and left a jokey comment on the third, which Daan liked almost immediately. Beth smiled at the action and a sudden fluttering feeling erupted in her chest at the thought that perhaps Daan had been waiting for a message from her.

Beth had been at the club for almost three months now and not only was she a well integrated member of the team, she had formed many friendships as well. Naturally she was closer to some of her teammates than others but it felt different with Daan.

Of course Beth found her attractive, the brunette was gorgeous and Beth wasn’t blind, but it was more than that.

It was the cheeky banter with the undertone of flirtatiousness, it was the small touches on the back of her hand when they were watching a movie together or the squeeze of her shoulder when she walked by or the pat on her knee or thigh when they were just sitting on the sofa talking, but most of all it was the eye contact and the way Daan held it for just a fraction longer than a friend might.

At first, Beth thought she was imagining it but as time went on, she was convinced she wasn’t. She already knew that Daan was naturally a flirty and touchy-feely person but it was nowhere near the same extent with other people as it was with her. 

Beth decided that she needed to talk to someone about it, someone neutral, just in case she did have the wrong end of the stick. She opened her WhatsApp and was about to text her best friend when a new message from Dan Carter came through, so she read that first.

_DC: Alright sick note? Some people will do anything for time off, hey? ;) J/K get better soon yeah, I miss taking the piss out of you. lylt. x_

Beth rolled her eyes and decided to message her later but first she needed some advice from her best friend, Al.

* * * * * * * *

“So how far back are we stalking her?”

The friend’s were sitting on Beth’s bed. They were propped up against the head board and were looking through Beth’s Instagram account.

“We’re not stalking her - I know her, I live with her!” Beth pointed out. “D’ya know what, this was a bad idea, forget it,” she said and tried to take her phone from her friends’ hand but her support sling prevented her from doing so.

“Wait a minute!” Al said and Beth huffed. “Is this her?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s fit!”

“I know.”

“Oh my god, she’s liked every single one of your posts since February,” Al said and continued to scroll through Beth’s Instagram and jumped in surprise when a text came through. “It’s from her.”

“Give it here! What did she say?”

“She’s sent you the kissy-winky emoji – three of ‘em,” she said and gave Beth her phone. “I think it’s pretty obvious she likes ya, Bea.”

“You reckon?”

“Uh, yeah! You deffo need to ask her out.”

* * * * * * * *

It was Saturday night and Beth and Daan were sitting on the sofa watching Match of the day while the other housies were out for the night.

The subtle flirting and teasing between the two had become more brazen and frequent in the two weeks since Beth had been back and despite the fact that her best friend had insisted that it definitely sounded like Daan reciprocated them, Beth still hadn’t spoken to the brunette about her burgeoning feelings.

Daan was sitting so close that Beth could smell her shampoo and the blonde kept her eyes fixed firmly on the screen as she nervously fidgeted with the hair band around her wrist.

“You’re quiet,” Daan’s voice knocked Beth out of her thoughts.

“Am I?”

“Yeah. Is your collarbone still bad?” Daan nodded at the area.

“Oh no, it’s okay now.”

“So why are you so quiet? You’re actually scaring me a little bit,” Daan teased and Beth tutted and nudged the giggling brunette. “Have you got a scar?” she asked and moved a bit closer to get a better look when Beth lowered the neck of her shirt to show her.

“It’s only a small one; it’s quite neat, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, you can’t really see it.” Daan nodded and lightly traced her forefinger along the spot before she suddenly swung her legs up and into Beth’s lap. “I win though; look at mine,” she said and showed Beth the long scar that started on her knee and stopped on her thigh.

“I’m guessing you did your ACL?” Beth asked and Daan nodded. “Ouch. Does it still hurt?”

“Sometimes,” Daan said with a grimace. “It does depend on how hard the training is or if the game’s a little bit rough, you know?” she said and Beth nodded. “It hurts a bit more here actually,” Daan said and tapped her temple. “The memories, you know?”

Beth nodded. “I actually noticed it a while ago but I didn’t wanna ask in case you didn’t wanna talk about it,” Beth said with a frown.

“It happened a very long time ago but I don’t really like to talk about it.”

“Then I won’t ask,” Beth said with a sweet smile which Daan quickly returned. Daan kept her legs in the blonde’s lap and smiled when Beth turned back to the TV and absentmindedly began to softly massage the area.

There was no doubt in Daan’s mind that she was falling for the blonde and she hoped that Beth felt the same way.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, these two! <3


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all so much for your support and kind words. You're all lovely. <3

Three weeks had passed since Beth’s collarbone injury and although she was allowed to return to training, she hadn’t yet been cleared to play and Pedro had informed her that she was on the bench for the next match. To say she was frustrated was an understatement but she knew the medical team didn’t want to risk further injury by rushing her back.

She had also stepped up her personal training and had recruited a jogging buddy in the shape of Daan. Beth showed Daan her usual jogging route with some help from google maps and the Dutch woman had instantly dismissed it in favour of her own route.

Daan held onto the blondes shoulder for support as she stretched out her hamstrings and although it wasn’t entirely necessary, Beth certainly wasn’t complaining.

“You’ll actually like this one better, honestly,” Daan promised. “Trust me?”

“Of course,” Beth answered without hesitation and Daan smiled in response. Beth almost melted at the cuteness; the brunette’s canyon-like-dimples were on full display and the blonde couldn’t look away.

“Ready?” Daan broke the silence but not the eye contact.

“I s’pose.”

“Race ya to the end of the road!” Daan challenged and was out the door before Beth had even moved.

* * * * * * * *

They were only five minutes in and already Beth had to admit that Daan’s jogging route was much better than the one she had chosen. They matched each other’s pace and maintained their speed as they took a left into the park and headed toward the lake.

“Keep up,” Daan teased when she noticed that Beth was slightly lagging behind. Her teasing switched to concern when she saw Beth rubbing her collarbone and she slowed her pace. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah...just a sec...” Beth held up a hand and Daan waited for her to catch up. “Last one to the bridge has to do a forfeit!” Beth suddenly announced and Daan was caught off guard when the blonde began to sprint toward the destination.

“What? Hey, that’s cheating!” Daan called out and sprinted as fast as she could but there was just too much ground to make up and she lost the ‘race’. She flipped off the gloating victor before she shoved the blondes’ shoulder. “I can’t believe you tricked me!”

“I can’t believe you fell for it!”

The two women walked across the bridge and leaned against the wall for a short rest and to take in some much needed water.

“Someone’s thirsty,” Daan said with a cheeky grin and Beth almost choked. The excess water escaped from the corner of her mouth and before she could wipe the trail from her chin, Daan beat her to it. 

The day was already roasting hot but in that moment, the two women felt as if a switch had suddenly been flicked and they had been transported inside a furnace.

Daan’s eyes dropped to Beth’s lips for a split second and the blonde wondered if this moment right here, standing in the middle of the park in the late afternoon sunshine, would be the setting of their first kiss.

Unfortunately the moment was ruined when a group of young lads playing football accidently kicked their ball too far and it landed next to the two women.

“Oi give us our ball back, yeah!” One of the boys shouted.

Daan and Beth shared a look and started a quick game of kick ups between them before Beth hoofed the ball in their direction. The lads didn’t look happy about being shown up by them and the two women struggled to keep their laughter in check.

“We should probably go,” Daan said and Beth nodded before they resumed their workout.

* * * * * * * *

“Now it makes sense!”

“What does?”

“This is why you come this way isn’t it, so you can stop for a coffee,” Beth teased and Daan shrugged. The pair were stood outside of a coffee shop and Daan was already fishing in her pocket for the money she kept there.

“Well do you want one or not?” Daan asked and made a face at the blonde.

“I’ll have a latte please,” she said with a cheesy grin.

Daan ordered the latte for Beth and a flat white for herself (as well as two slices of low fat banana bread) and the pair sat outside to enjoy the last of the afternoon sunshine.

Daan felt her phone buzz in the holder on her arm and she opened up her messages. She almost dropped her coffee when she read the message and she immediately made a phone call.

Beth played on her phone as Daan continued her animated conversation in Dutch and although she didn’t understand a word, she could tell that Daan was overjoyed about something.

“My sister is pregnant!” Daan beamed and wiped away her happy tears. Beth leaned forward to hug her and Daan held on tight. “Look,” she said and showed Beth a picture of the scan.

“Aw, that’s cute.” Beth smiled and looked at the fuzzy image. “What does that say?”

“That says ‘just in time for Koningsdag’ - Kings Day. It’s a national holiday in the Netherlands to celebrate the Kings birthday,” Daan explained and Beth nodded. “I’m gonna call my mum before we go, okay?”

“Uh huh.”

Beth waited until Daan was busy with her phone call before she picked up her phone and began to research everything she could about the history and traditions of Kings Day.

* * * * * * * *

It was Beth’s turn to make dinner and so the two women made a quick pit stop at their local Tesco on the way home and they picked up the ingredients needed for the vegetable pasta bake.

“Do you want some help?” Daan asked from her seat on the kitchen counter. Beth set the shopping down so Daan could empty the contents from the bag while she gathered the appropriate pots, pans and dishes.

Beth frowned when she felt something ping against her back but continued looking for the specific oven dish she needed. She felt another ping and stood up to glare at Daan, who was looking at her with her best innocent expression.

“What?”

“Stop throwing pasta at me.”

“But I’m bored!” Daan whined and threw her head back like a child.

“I thought you wanted to help?”

“I am helping,” Daan insisted. She continued to throw the pasta at the blonde and burst out laughing when it hit her right between the eyes. 

“Piss off!” Beth couldn’t help but join in with the laughter and tried to grab the bag of pasta from Daan but the brunette held it just out of reach. “Give it to me!” Beth demanded and stood on her tiptoes but Daan refused to budge and lifted the bag higher.

Beth almost lost her balance and regained it by holding onto Daan’s leg, while the brunette grabbed her forearm to hold her steady and interlocked her ankles behind her waist.

The air grew thick and heavy with tension and anticipation as both women’s eyes dropped to the others lips. Neither could say who made the first move or who leaned in first, but they met in the middle and time seemed to stand still as their lips finally connected.

The kiss started off slow and soft but when Beth tightened her grip on Daan’s upper thigh, the brunette reacted by pulling her closer with her ankles hooked behind her back and quickly deepened the kiss.

They sprang apart when they heard keys in the front door and Daan hopped off the counter as they busied themselves with making the dinner. Both women struggled to catch their breath and willed their flushed faces to calm down before the other housies noticed.

“Oooh, what’s for dinner?” Anna asked and leaned over Daan’s shoulder to look. “What’s the matter with you, why do you both look weird?” She frowned and Daan and Beth shared a panicked look.

“There was a spider.....we don’t know where it went,” Daan said and subtly widened her eyes at Beth for help.

“Yes, a spider; a _huge_ spider! In fact, I reckon it was a mutant one!” She said and Daan rolled her eyes at the blonde’s ‘help’.

Dom and Carla shared a confused look, while Anna was obliviously munching away on a slice of red pepper. Carla decided to put the weirdness down to Beth simply being Beth but Dom was more suspicious and made a mental note to grill Daan the first chance she got. 

* * * * * * * *

After dinner, the housies decided to watch a movie but after failing to agree on anything, they opted to watch re-runs of ‘FRIENDS’ instead. Daan had been put in charge of the snacks and was currently in the kitchen dishing out the popcorn.

Dom saw her chance and under the guise of helping, joined her friend in the kitchen.

“What?” Daan asked when she saw Dom looking at her in curiosity. “Why are you giving me a weird look?”

“Is there something going on between you and Beth?”

“Shhh!”

“I’m already whispering!”

Daan rolled her eyes and let out a long breath. She briefly considered refuting Dom’s assumption but she knew she could trust Dom and decided to tell the truth. She was conscious of curious ears and switched to their native language.

“We kissed.”

“I knew it! When?”

“Right before you came back. Don’t say anything to the others, please?”

“I won’t, I promise. So...are you two...?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t talked about it yet,” Daan paused before a shy smile spread across her face. “But I hope so – I really, _really_ like her.”

Dom tenderly patted her friend’s face before she grabbed three bowls of popcorn. Daan picked up the remaining two and they headed back into the living room. Daan sat on the sofa with Beth and gently nudged her to budge up a bit so that she could stretch out with her legs in her lap.

“What am I, your personal leg rest now?”

“Yep,” Daan said with a smile as she got comfy.

“Don’t I get a say?”

“Nope.”

They were four episodes in when they decided to call it a night. Carla was the first to leave, followed by Anna and finally Dom, who shot Daan a quick thumbs up before she left.

“Well, I can’t get up - it looks like I’m stuck,” Beth joked as she patted Daan’s legs but in reality, she had no intentions of moving.

“We should probably talk about earlier, right?”

“Oh. Yeah, I s’pose,” Beth reluctantly agreed and closed her eyes in preparation for rejection. “But if you’re gonna say it was a mistake, can you just do it quickly to get it over with?”

“Actually, I was gonna say I’ve wanted to do it for a long time and I really, really want to do it again,” Daan admitted and Beth quickly opened her eyes and looked at the brunette. “Like right now,” she said in a soft voice and scooted closer.

“Me too,” Beth’s tone matched Daan’s and both women smiled in complete ecstasy as their lips met for the second time that day.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally! :)


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback. I'm seriously overwhelmed and grateful for all the comments and kudos. :) <3

“Ow, watch it!”

“Sorry!”

“Just be careful. I thought you said you’d done this before?”

“I have.”

“Doesn’t seem like it. No, don’t put it there!”

“Well, where then?”

“Think like Beyoncé.”

“Ey?”

“To the left, to the left!”

“Oh. Why do we have to do this now, anyway?”

“I told you; we need to finish before the others come down.”

“It’s taking forever!”

“That’s cos you’re not doing it properly. A bit more to the left – a bit more, bit more....there, yes!”

Anna climbed down from the ladder and stood next to Beth and Carla.

“That looks alright, doesn’t it? Please say it does,” the taller woman said. She was relieved when Beth nodded her approval and the three women stepped back to admire their handiwork.

“I never knew you were so bossy, Jesus,” Anna grumbled.

“I’m almost scared to ask you to check the kitchen now,” Carla winced.

The entire living room had been decorated with orange balloons, ribbons and streamers with the Netherlands flag while the banner above the door leading to the kitchen read ‘Gelukkige Koningsdag!’

As well as being decorated with the same orange colour scheme, the kitchen had been filled with a selection of traditional Dutch treats including stroopwafels and hagelslag, which Beth knew was Daan’s favourite. 

“What’re you doing?”

Beth, Anna and Carla turned around to see Daan and Dom standing in the doorway.

“Hi, um...gell..oo...kee...” Beth tried her best to pronounce the Dutch words on the banner but gave up when she saw Daan and Dom trying to hold back their laughter. “Happy Kings day!”

“Did you do all of this?” Daan asked and twirled a finger around the decorated room.

“Yep,” Beth said with a nod while and Anna and Carla protested and nudged her. “These two helped a bit.”

“It looks amazing, thanks guys,” Dom said and hugged the trio.

Daan waited her turn and repeated the gesture. She held onto Beth for just that little bit longer and hoped the others hadn’t noticed. Luckily they were distracted by the assortment of delicious food in the kitchen and weren’t paying attention.

Daan saw something shiny nestled in the blonde hair and she tilted Beth’s head down to get a better look.

“What is it?” Beth asked in mild alarm. She thought it might be a spider and she screwed her eyes shut.

“This,” Daan said and held up a cluster of staples.

“Oh. They must’ve fallen from the banner - I thought I got them all,” she said and ruffled her hair, just in case.

“I can’t believe you did all of this for us.”

“Well, it’s mostly for you but don’t tell Dom I said that.” Beth winked and was amused when a faint blush appeared on Daan’s cheeks.

They looked at each other fondly for a few moments before something in the garden had caught Daan’s eye and she hurried outside to investigate further.

“We’re deffo playing on these later,” Daan said excitedly and held up an orange space hopper.

* * * * * * * *

After breakfast had been demolished, Daan got her wish of playing on the hoppers.

The rules were simple – the housies were to bounce to the end of the garden, around the washing line and back again and the first contestant to make it back would be declared the winner.

“Why’ve they got our names on?” Carla asked and checked the remaining hoppers for the one assigned to her.

“And why does mine say ‘for three years plus’?!” Daan stood with her hands on her hips and glared at Beth, who was practically on the floor crying with laughter.

The other housies checked for themselves and soon joined in with the teasing.

“I didn’t think it was fair to give you an adult one, y’know, cos of your little legs an’ all,” Beth explained through her barely suppressed mirth and Daan gave her a playful shove.

“Piss off!”

“You can use mine if you want,” Dom offered but Daan declined after she tried it out for size and promptly fell off, twice.

Earlier on in the week, Dom had picked up a knock on her knee during a game and so the housies decided that she was exempt from the race and had been automatically named as the referee.

Dom instructed the competitors to line up at the starting line. She counted down from three and they were off.

Carla took an early lead with Daan close behind. The two brunettes were followed by Anna and Beth, who were neck and neck.

Daan soon overtook Carla but had difficulty in turning and as she leaned over to try and recover her balance, she took out Beth who had been right on her tail and the two women tumbled to the floor.

Carla had also been caught in the melee and had managed to continue but the wobble had knocked her off course, which allowed Anna to have a clear run and she easily won the race.

“Winner winner, chicken dinner!” Anna boasted and lifted her space hopper up as if it was a trophy.

“That means you have to buy the first round at the pub,” Beth said and helped Daan up off the ground. They brushed the grass and dirt from their clothes and Beth plucked a leaf out of Daan’s hair. “Sari just texted me, she’s already at the pub with Lotte.”

“What pub?” Daan asked in curiosity and Beth’s eyes twinkled with glee.

“You’ll see.”

* * * * * * * *

After getting cleaned up and changed, the housies made the short trip into London. Wanting it to be a surprise, Beth originally refused to disclose the location of the street and pub where their teammates were waiting but after Anna pointed out that her sense of direction was terrible, she reluctantly divulged the information.

They took a left turn and were immediately engulfed in a huge throng of people. The entire street was completely decked out in orange; the people, the shops and cafés and the large array of market stalls selling various junk and bric-a-brac.

“People are usually drunk by now so they’ll buy any old shit,” Daan explained and raised an eyebrow as she picked up an orange wig.

Beth nodded; she had already learned about the Kings day traditions after her extensive research but she was enjoying listening to Daan talk too much to tell her that.

They continued on down the street and came across a face painting stall, where they all had the colours of the Dutch flag painted onto to their cheek in either the traditional flag shape or a heart. With the face paint complete, they continued their journey to the pub.

Sari was the first to spot them and greeted them with an enthusiastic wave and a hug that was so strong, it almost knocked Daan over. Lotte was more reserved and offered them all a gentler hug.

“Has she been drinking?” Dom asked and watched Sari adjust her orange wig as she pouted and posed like a model.

“Just coke.”

“Normal or diet?” Dom asked and when Lotte winced, Dom knew it wasn’t the latter.

Since the teammates had training the next day, they all decided to stick to soft drinks and as Anna had already been nominated to get the first round in, she took their orders and roped in Carla to help while Daan and Beth moved to an unoccupied booth in the corner.

“Was this your idea too, the pub I mean?” Daan asked and Beth nodded.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah but I wish it was just us,” Daan said. She moved just a fraction closer and her eyes briefly dropped from Beth’s eyes to her lips and back again.

“You need to stop doing that or the others will catch on,” Beth warned and had to look away when Daan looked at her through her lashes and licked her lips.

“We need to go on a date,” Daan said and discreetly traced a finger along the back of Beth’s hand.

“Yeah, we do.”

“Okay...soooo...”

“Soooo....what?”

“Ask me out!”

“Errr, I planned all of today; you’re the one who should be asking me out!” Beth said but before Daan could reply, the rest of the gang joined them.

“What’re you two whispering about?” Carla asked as she and Anna delivered the drinks.

“Daan’s forfeit,” Beth said with a casual shrug. “I beat her in a race the other day and she’s going to take me out for dinner.”

“She’s gotta spend the day with you? That sounds like torture,” Anna deadpanned and sipped her drink.

“Yeah it does,” Daan agreed but the soft and sweet look on her face completely belied her teasing statement - she couldn’t think of a better way to spend her time than with the woman sitting next to her.

Daan knew she was falling hard and fast for the blonde and in that moment, as she looked deep into Beth’s gorgeous blue eyes, she realised she was completely powerless to stop it from happening.

TBC


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Once again, thanks for all the feedback so far. When I started this story, I asked if anyone had any requests then please send them my way. I am going to include some of the suggestions but I've also had quite a few requests asking me to change the rating and make this story more explicit, and that is something that is NOT going to happen. I feel it's extremely important to remember that this story includes real people, not characters in a movie or TV show etc and, in my opinion, it would be completely wrong and disrespectful to go there. However the main focus of this story IS about Daan and Beth's relationship and I will do my best to make it believable and respectful without crossing any boundaries.
> 
> (Sorry about the long note but I thought it was better to put it at the beginning, rather than the end.)

It wasn’t too late by the time the housies got home from the pub as they were mindful of the fact that they had training the next day.

They were all showered and ready for bed by 10:30pm (with the exception of Dom, who had opted to visit her boyfriend) but Daan was restless and couldn’t relax.

Throughout the day, she and Beth had tried to be discreet and get some alone time but their plans had been foiled every time.

So far, only Dom was aware of their blossoming relationship (although Beth had a sneaky feeling that Carla now suspected they were more than friends) and Daan was happy to keep it that way for the time being, citing that she wanted to keep Beth all to herself.

With the object of her affection on her mind, Daan sprang off her bed and tiptoed across the hall. She smiled to herself when she saw the thin strip of light glowing underneath the closed door but her smile soon turned to a confused frown when she heard hushed voices coming from inside Beth’s room.

“I miss ya so much. I didn’t think it would be this hard without ya.”

“I know, babe, I miss you too.”

“When are you comin’ home?”

“I don’t know, babe, our schedule is jam packed right now.”

“Can’t you just come home for the weekend? Or maybe I could come down to you – I could come and watch you play.”

“Maybe – we’ll sort something out, hun. I’d better go, I’ve gotta get up early tomorrow.”

“Okay. Think about what I said, yeah?”

“I will.”

“I love ya, Bea.”

“I love you too, bye.” 

Daan hovered outside the door for a few moments before she gently tapped her fingers against it and waited for Beth’s response before she entered the room.

“Hi.”

“What’s wrong?” Daan frowned when she saw that Beth had been crying. She sat next to her on the bed and immediately pulled her closer for a hug.

“I’m okay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m just feeling a bit home sick,” Beth explained and Daan pressed a kiss to her temple as she stroked her hair. “I just had a FaceTime with my bestie, I really miss her. I know it’s silly.”

“It’s not. I’ve been here two years and I still feel like that sometimes,” Daan whispered against the soft blonde hair. “Okay now?” she asked and wiped Beth’s tear stained cheek with the back of her fingers.

“Yeah,” Beth cleared her throat and sat up. “I bet this isn’t the kind of action you were expecting though, eh? Coming into my room this late at night; I’ve been warned about girls like you,” Beth teased and blew a raspberry as she poked at Daan’s dimples.

“I don’t know what you mean – I was just coming to say goodnight,” Daan said with a cheeky grin and leaned her head against the blondes shoulder. She trailed the back of her fingers along the inside of Beth’s arm, all the way down to her hand. She laced their fingers together before she leaned in for a sweet kiss.

“Do you wanna look at the photos from today? I haven’t posted any yet.”

“Okay,” Daan agreed and moved even closer.

Beth opened her camera roll and flicked through the collection of photos they had taken during the Kings Day celebrations. Most of them were group photos but their favourite ones were the ones with just the two of them.

“Are you sure you don’t wear contacts?”

“I’m sure,” Beth said and rolled her eyes. They’d had the same conversation countless times and yet Daan was still dubious.

“Your eyes are so pretty; I think they’re my favourite part of you,” Daan whispered and kissed her softly. “So far, anyway – there’s lots more to discover,” she added with a flirty smile and giggled when Beth blushed.

“Shut up!” Beth pleaded and bumped her with her shoulder. “I’m gonna post this one,” she said. She quickly typed out a caption and tagged everyone in the photo before she hit post. She looked at the sleepy brunette cuddled against her shoulder and smiled when she began to play with Beth’s fingers. “Are you staying in here?”

“I might.”

Beth leaned over to turn off the table lamp and before she could settle down, the brunette had slung a leg over her hips and an arm across her waist as she snuggled in once again.

Beth was surprised at the level of intimacy and laid stock still, not daring to move for fear of disturbing the other woman nestled into her side. It took a while for her to drift off but she eventually managed to join the peacefully sleeping brunette in slumber.

* * * * * * * *

The next morning, Daan and Beth were surprised to find that they had arrived at the training ground before the others. They entered the changing room and when Daan saw the boots and kits already laid out, a brilliant thought entered her mind.

“Keep a lookout,” she said and nodded her head toward the door.

“What’re you doing?” Beth asked in amusement but did as instructed. She watched as Daan quickly moved from cubby to cubby and removed the laces from everyone’s boots.

When she was done, she hid them underneath Dan Carter’s kit to set her up and quickly pushed Beth out of the changing room.

“It won't work - they’re gonna know it was us!” Beth laughed as they slumped down on the sofa in the lounge area.

“Probaby!” Daan joined in with her laughter before she leaned up on her knees to check for any oncoming cars and arriving players. When she saw the coast was clear, she shut the door and sat back on the sofa, keen to make the most of a few minutes of alone time.

* * * * * * * *

Despite Beth's reservations, the prank had been successful (even if the culprits were a little obvious) and several teammates vowed to get revenge on the mischievous duo.

With training complete, focus soon turned to the evening and the PFA awards. It was decided that Daan, Beth, Dan Carter, Sari and Heather O’Reilly would be the attendees to represent the club at the prestigious award ceremony.

Beth had chosen to keep her outfit simple and had picked a classic LBD with black heels while Daan had picked a fancier outfit.

She had decided on a black leather mini skirt that sat just above her knee, a lacy blouse paired with black heels and a short black jacket to finish off the look. She was just perfecting her hair and makeup, when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

“Well that’s just rude,” Beth said and closed the door behind her. “How am I supposed to act normal when you look like that?”

“I don’t think you can act normal, can you?” Daan teased and winked for added effect, while Beth shrugged – the brunette did have a point. “Anyway, what about you – where did that come from?”

“What, this old thing?” Beth said and smoothed down the sides of her dress. “Do you like it?”

“I reckon it’s alright,” Daan grinned and looped her arms around Beth’s shoulders while Beth held her by the waist. “Makes you look like a solid seven,” she said and laughed when Beth pretended to be insulted. “I’m joking!” she said and reached up for a kiss, which Beth eagerly returned.

A knock at the door startled them both and they quickly sprang apart. Dom poked her head through the door and announced that the taxi had arrived and after a quick final hair and makeup check, the two women left the house.

* * * * * * * *

The ceremony itself was boring, made worse by the fact that none of the current Arsenal women were nominees.

They all agreed that the food and drink was good (Pedro had reminded them about reporting for training the next morning and the group were careful not to indulge too much) and seeing Kelly Smith win the PFA Special Achievement award was of course the highlight of the ceremony.

Daan continued to be her usual cheeky self and had done her best to wind up Beth every chance she got. She was careful not to be too obvious though, and luckily the loud music and general noise provided a good cover to lean in close whenever she wanted to talk.

Beth gave as good as she got though and whenever their teammates were preoccupied with something happening on stage, she would drop her hand to Daan’s leg and trace her finger along the strip of visible skin just above her knee.

The fiery energy was still palpable between them when they got home and after getting changed and getting ready for bed, they crossed paths in the hallway. The two women held eye contact for a few intense moments before Daan flicked her head toward her room.

Beth initially hesitated but when Daan lifted a tempting eyebrow and flashed her dimples, Beth was completely powerless to resist.

TBC


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the feedback and kudos. <3 Here's the next one, I hope you like it. :)

Daan groaned when her alarm suddenly began screaming and she reached out to her bedside table to switch it off. She settled back down and sighed contently when the arm around her waist pulled her closer and she delicately ran the pads of her fingers along the length of it. 

Last night had been wonderful - both women agreed that they weren’t quite ready to take their relationship to the next level and so they were content to trade kisses until the heavy pull of sleep became too strong to ignore and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Initially Beth had been surprised to find herself as the big spoon as she was sure that Daan would prefer that position, but as they continued to grow closer, she was beginning to find out that despite the tough guy image and reputation Daan had acquired, deep down she was an absolute softie.

“We should probably get up,” Daan said unconvincingly and Beth immediately protested.

“Nooo, just five more minutes. Your bed is _so_ much better than mine.”

“Oh is that why you stayed over, ‘cause my bed is nicer?”

“Yep,” Beth sighed and burrowed her face in the back of the brunette’s neck.

Daan laughed and gently nudged her away with her hips.

Beth reluctantly pulled away and Daan laughed as the blonde dramatically rolled out of bed. She cracked the door open to check the coast was clear and when she saw it was safe, they made their way downstairs.

“Oh, you are here!” Dom greeted them when they entered the kitchen. “I didn’t hear you come home. What time did you get in?”

“Just after midnight. Why?” Beth said as she and Daan helped themselves to some breakfast.

“Hmmm.”

“What does ‘hmmm’ mean?” Beth asked and shared a look with Daan.

“Either you’ve got better at making your bed or you didn’t sleep in it last night. And looking at your face, I think I know the answer.” Dom grinned and Beth almost choked on her cereal. 

“Eh?” Beth wiped the milk from her mouth and narrowed her eyes in suspicion when Dom continued to grin at them. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“She knows.” Daan leaned against the counter and sipped her juice.

“You told her?” Beth turned around so fast, she almost gave herself whiplash.

“She guessed.”

“Eeee, I’m so happy for you two!” Dom hugged Beth. “Little cuties!”

“Nothing happened last night though,” Beth insisted.

“Ah, that’s not my business,” Dom waved her hand away in dismissal – she really didn’t want to know any details.

“And the others don’t know yet,” Beth added.

“Don’t know what?” Carla asked as she entered the kitchen.

“Nothing!” Beth immediately said and Carla rolled her eyes.

“If you’re talking about what I _think_ you’re talking about, then I already know - I worked it out when you made us transform the house into the inside of an orange. I hate to say it but you’re not exactly subtle.” Carla gave the blonde a pointed look. “Also, I went in your room this morning to borrow your charger and no offence, but that bed looks way too neat to have been slept in, there’s no way you’re that good at making your bed.”

“Hey, what’s with the sudden obsession with how I make my bed?” Beth protested and looked at Daan for support but the brunette shrugged. “Fine, you’re right, but don’t tell anyone else.”

“Don’t tell anyone else what?” Anna asked as she walked into the kitchen and raised her eyebrows when four sets of eyes stared at her. “What did I miss?”

* * * * * * * *

As expected, training had been tough. Pedro had pushed them hard and the whole squad eagerly welcomed the break for lunch. The cafeteria was abuzz with lively chatter and activity as the teammates caught up with one another during their break.

As they lined up, Heather O’Reilly (or HAO as she was more commonly known) watched Daan and Beth with great interest. Her curiosity had already been piqued after seeing their flirty interaction at the PFA awards the previous night and as she watched Beth tuck Daan’s label back inside the neck of her shirt and leave her hand there, she was even more intrigued.

_“Say boom, boom, boom, lemme hear you say wayo!” _Dan Carter chanted and pointed at HAO to prompt Jordan and Leah to finish off the song.

_“HAYO!”_

“I love it, great job you guys.” HAO applauded their efforts and kept her eyes trained on the pair a few places in front.

“What’re we looking at?” DC asked and propped a chin on the American’s shoulder.

“DVD and Bethany Button,” HAO said and the trio scanned the line until they found them. They watched as they filled their plates before they found a spare table and sat down.

“Yeah, what about ‘em?” Leah asked.

“They’re lookin’ pretty close – are you thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?”

“DVD’s taken her under her wing?” Jordan guessed with a shrug.

“Well, she’s sure taken her under somethin’,” HAO sniggered. “No, I mean, they’re looking close _close,” _she said and waggled her eyebrows for effect but elaborated when she got no reaction. “Like, dating close.”

“Pfft, nah – Beth does _not_ have that much game!” Leah immediately disagreed. She quickly lost interest in the conversation and became engrossed in her phone. 

“Hey, you didn’t see ‘em last night - I was two seconds away from telling ‘em to get a room. You know what I mean, right DC?”

“Ah, I dunno hun; I was too busy wondering where the rest of my food was. Those portions were stingy, man; they weren’t even _A la carte_ level.”

The group moved down the line and HAO nudged them when she saw Daan scoot closer and Beth drape her arm over the back of the brunette’s chair.

“There, there, there look! How can I be the only one seeing this?!”

“Oh, I’m seeing,” DC smirked in mirth. “Mate, we need to have a chat with ‘em – I can’t wait to rib ‘em about this.”

“All in good time, my friend,” HAO rubbed her hands together in glee. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a coupla tricks up my sleeve.”

* * * * * * * *

After lunch, Pedro had called the squad to the meeting room. There, he had clearly laid out his demands, expectations and strategies for the next home game against Liverpool, which he anticipated would be a tough match.

He revealed the team selection and Beth was disappointed to find herself on the bench as she felt she had done enough in training to warrant a place in the starting line up. He finished the meeting and dismissed the squad to the gym, where the trainer was waiting.

The trainer assigned them to the equipment and Daan pulled a face at the thought of doing cardio, while Beth was less than impressed with her weight training.

However it wasn’t all bad in Daan’s opinion; at least her exercise bike was facing the weight machine and she was able to get a good view of the blonde bench pressing.

“I can’t do it if I’ve got an audience,” Beth complained.

“I’m just watching to see if you need a spotter,” Daan said and without waiting for an answer, she hopped off the bike and stood behind the weight machine. “What are you starting with, 2KG?” She teased and Beth twisted to glare at her.

“It’s 12.5KG, FYI,” the blonde sassed and Daan laughed. “Look at me guns!” She said and flexed her biceps. 

“Lookin’ good Button,” HAO patted Beth’s knee before she lightly squeezed her bicep. “Welcome to the gun show, amirite?” She said and Beth continued to flex. “Hey, I almost forgot; I was talking to a friend back home and she said her niece saw my photos from last night and it turns out she thinks you’re cute!”

“Your...friend does...?” Beth frowned in confusion.

“No, her niece,” HAO corrected her with a chuckle. “She wants to know if I would give her your number. Whaddya think, are you interested?” She asked and quickly flicked her eyes up to check Daan’s reaction. When she saw the corner of the brunette’s eye twitch and the clenching of her jaw, her suspicions about them being together were confirmed. “Think about it and lemme know, yeah?”

“Errr, okay sure,” Beth said and twisted to look at Daan when the American walked away. “That was weird. Are you okay?” She frowned when she saw the unreadable look on the brunette’s face.

“She knows.”

TBC


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all the comments and kudos. :) <3

The ref finally blew the whistle to end the match and the final score against Liverpool ended in a 4-4 draw.

It was an odd, pinball kind of game filled with a mixture of errors, mistakes and some relatively good play from both teams. From a neutrals perspective, the match would’ve been described as thrilling but the Arsenal players knew they should’ve taken all three points.

The atmosphere in the dressing room was flat and subdued and the players listened intently while Pedro and the coaching staff scrutinized the game.

When he had finished, he left the changing room so that the players could get showered and changed and told them to report for the next training session an hour earlier than usual. The players were not particularly pleased about that but they knew better than to complain, especially when Pedro was already unhappy with them.

The next day, the players all turned up at the training centre on time and if they thought the previous training session was tough then this one pushed them to their very limits.

After putting them through their paces with several hard training sessions on the bounce, Pedro announced he was giving them a couple of days off to allow them to rest and recuperate and the team were extremely grateful.

Beth was especially pleased since it was her birthday the next day and she was hoping to make the most of the time off. She flopped down onto the sofa and was about to stretch out when Daan slumped down next to her and beat her to it.

“Excuse me, have you never heard of personal space?” Beth joked when Daan swung her legs up and into the blondes lap.

“Nope, never heard of it,” Daan grinned and got herself comfortable in her favourite and familiar position.

By now, news of their relationship had spread throughout the squad (including Pedro and the staff) and all their teammates and friends were pleased for them and supportive, even if some of them did like to tease them constantly.

Daan curled her toes into Beth’s thigh and raised her eyebrows. Beth quickly got the hint and obediently began to massage the brunette’s feet. Daan sighed contentedly and closed her eyes as she melted into the touch.

“What’re you getting me for my birthday?”

“This is your birthday present,” Daan cracked an eye open and fixed Beth with a cheeky grin. “I’m joking, I have got you something.”

“I was joking too – you really don’t have to get me anything.”

“Too late, I’ve already got it,” Daan shushed her. “And I do have to get you something.”

“Why?”

“Because I want a present for my birthday.” Daan winked and Beth couldn’t help but laugh.

* * * * * * * *

The next morning, Beth was woken up by the sound of hushed voices and crashing. She lifted her head from her pillow and wasn’t surprised to see Dom’s empty bed, since it was quite often a regular sight. She checked the time and when she saw it was a little after eight o’clock, she decided to get up.

She got dressed and freshened up before she made her way downstairs and when she walked into the living room, she was immediately hit on the head from a shower of balloons.

“Happy birthday!”

“Thanks guys, you shouldn’t have,” Beth laughed as she batted and kicked the balloons away.

“We got you something,” Anna said and gave her an envelope.

Beth opened it and read the front of the card – ‘have a drink on us’, and she rolled her eyes when she saw a teabag stuck to the inside of the card.

“Wow, you _really_ shouldn’t have,” she joked.

“I picked it,” Anna said proudly and Beth wasn’t the least bit surprised.

“We got you this as well,” Dom said and handed Beth an Amazon gift card for £30.

“And we’ve got two more surprises but they’re for later,” Carla explained.

“This is from me,” Daan said and handed her a gift bag.

“I told you, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“And I told you I want something for my birthday. Open it.”

Beth rummaged through the layers of tissue paper until she reached the present, a bottle of DKNY Be Delicious.

“How did you know this is my favourite?” Beth asked and lightly sprayed the fragrance on either side of her neck.

“I just do. It smells amazing on you.” Daan leaned in close and took a deep breath.

“Should we throw some cold water over ‘em?” Anna spoke out the side of her mouth and Carla laughed.

“We’d better have some breakfast ‘cause we need to leave soon,” Dom reminded them. She walked into the kitchen with Carla and Anna while Daan tugged Beth back. 

She wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and leaned up for a kiss.

“Happy birthday,” she whispered and rested their foreheads together before she leaned in for another kiss. They stayed that way for a moment or two before Daan broke the embrace and joined their hands together. “We should have some breakfast. You need the energy ‘cause we’ve got _lots_ planned for you.” 

* * * * * * * *

First up was a trip to London for a bit of shopping, followed by a spot of afternoon tea at a quaint tea room. The friends enjoyed a delicious selection of sandwiches, cakes and of course scones, before they hopped on the tube to Spitalfields market.

Daan linked her arm through Beth’s as they strolled through the busy market and browsed the various stalls. They came across a sushi restaurant and the friends were all in agreement that the afternoon tea wasn’t enough to satisfy their hunger and made a unanimous decision to eat there.

When the bill came, the group put Dom in charge of working out everyone’s share and when she told them their individual amount, Daan waved Beth’s money away.

“I’ll pay for yours.”

“I s’pose it’s only fair; I mean, you did keep sneaking food off my plate when you thought I wasn’t looking.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Daan quickly denied the accusation and used the classic ‘puppy eyes’ expression.

“No stop, that doesn’t work on me!” Beth protested and screwed her eyes shut.

“Yes it does, look at my innocent face!” Daan insisted and cupped the blonde’s face.

Beth relented and when she opened her eyes, she burst out laughing at the silly face Daan was pulling.

“You’re such a weirdo,” she said and poked at Daan’s dimples. 

“You’re both weird,” Anna said and handed Dom her share of the bill.

With the meals all paid for, the group left the restaurant and headed back to the tube.

“Where’re we goin’ now, we’re not goin’ home already are we?” Beth asked and noted it was still quite early.

“Kind of,” Carla said cryptically and although Beth was confused, she didn’t ask any more questions.

* * * * * * * *

The housies made a quick pit stop at home to get showered and changed before they headed to their local for a couple of drinks. Beth was midway through doing her hair when there was a soft knock at the door – it didn’t take a genius to work out who it was.

Daan entered the room and immediately sat on the blonde’s bed as she watched her get ready.

Their eyes met in the mirror and Beth felt her cheeks flush from the intensity of the brunette’s stare and when Daan gave her an up-down look while licking her lips, Beth had to look away.

“Ow,” Daan suddenly complained and moved about on the bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re right, my bed is _much_ nicer – I reckon you should sleep in it tonight.”

“Is that right?”

“Mmm.”

Daan quickly climbed off the bed and pulled Beth into a kiss. It started off soft but quickly grew deeper as both women felt the heat rising. 

“Or maybe you won’t sleep at all, it’s up to you.” Daan’s voice was impossibly low and her self-assured, flirtatious expression left Beth in no doubt of exactly what she meant.

* * * * * * * *

Every minute spent at the pub was torture. It wasn’t because Beth didn’t want to spend time with her friends and teammates, but because Daan had decided to tease her every chance she got.

Daan wasn’t drinking as she had nominated herself to be the designated driver (so they could make a quick getaway) and Beth had limited herself to one or two drinks after Daan requested she stay sober.

“Do you want another one Button?” Dan Carter nodded toward her empty glass.

“Just a coke please.”

“You what? It’s your birthday and we haven’t got training tomorrow. I’ll get you a voddy and coke.”

Daan squeezed her thigh under the table and Beth’s leg jerked upwards, almost knocking the glasses and drinks over.

“No!” She called out and the rest of the group looked at her oddly. “I mean, that’s why I don’t want any alcohol, because we’re _not_ training.”

“That don’t make sense,” Dan frowned at her. “But whatever, you’re the birthday girl.”

The group chatted amongst themselves and Daan continued to wind Beth up at every opportunity.

Like when she would purposely talk to Sari, who was sat on the other side of Beth, so she could lean in closer and rest a hand on her upper thigh for ‘balance’.

Or when she invited Louise Quinn to sit next to her, knowing that there wasn’t really enough room for the taller woman and she would have to budge up, forcing her to practically sit on Beth’s lap.

Or when she had to lean in close to be heard over the noise (which was already a tried and tested tactic) and she would cup both hands around Beth’s ear, so that the rest of the group couldn’t see her subtly nipping the lobe.

After a couple of hours, Beth had had enough.

She quickly made up an excuse about being tired from the day’s activities and with an exaggerated stretch, announced she was going home. She thanked everyone for spending the day with her and without waiting to find out if her friends believed her, she and Daan hurriedly left the pub.

“Jeez, those girls really need a lesson in subtlety, amirite?” HAO said as the group watched Daan speedily drive away.

TBC


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the lovely feedback. I hope you like this one too. :)

Daan felt the vestiges of sleep fade away and she briefly buried her face in her pillow, not quite ready to wake up from her deep sleep.

She stretched out her tired limbs and sore muscles and scooted backwards seeking the warmth of the blonde and she frowned in confusion and disappointment when she discovered that she was alone.

Last night had been amazing and a satisfied smile spread across her lips as vivid flashbacks occupied her brain. Of course Daan had had relationships before, a couple of them serious, but it already felt different this time and Daan felt as though she couldn’t get enough of the intoxicating blonde.

She slipped on her pyjama shorts and an oversized jumper and left her bedroom to investigate the blondes’ whereabouts. 

Daan quietly crept downstairs and smiled to herself when she heard hushed, off-key singing coming from the kitchen. She wasn’t surprised to find she didn’t recognise the cheesy sounding lyrics, since Beth’s taste in music was somewhat questionable to say the least.

She silently padded across the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind. She stood on tiptoes and hooked her chin on Beth’s shoulder.

“Gotcha.”

“Dammit, you found me,” Beth joked and placed her hands over the ones holding her by the waist.

“Thought you could get away, did you?”

“I’ll have to try harder next time.”

Daan laughed at the easy banter and kissed Beth’s lips, cheek, neck and finally her shoulder blade. She rested her cheek against the side of Beth’s upper arm and peered into the bubbling saucepan on the hob.

“You’re making breakfast?”

“Brunch, actually,” Beth corrected her. “It’s gone eleven.”

“That must be why I’m starving,” Daan noted. “What is it?”

“Poached egg and avocado on toast,” Beth explained. “I reckon we could do with the energy.”

“Mmm, definitely,” Daan agreed and slipped one hand under Beth’s t-shirt while the other played with the drawstring of her shorts. 

“Is that my jumper?” Beth questioned and tried not to shiver at the nimble fingers trailing up and down her stomach.

“No,” Daan said and Beth laughed at the blatant lie.

“Hey, did you hear the others come in last night?”

“I wasn’t actually listening – bit busy, y’know?” Daan reminded her with a raised eyebrow and reluctantly stepped back so that Beth could dish up the brunch. “It is quiet though.”

“Hmm,” Beth agreed and handed Daan her plate. “Get it while it’s hot,” she said with a wink and they sat down to eat their meal. “Is it alright?” Beth checked and Daan nodded. “Lekker?”

“Lekker.”

When their plates were clear, Daan leaned over the table to thank the chef with a kiss and put their cutlery in the washing up bowl. She made them both a cup of coffee but instead of handing it to the blonde, she cocked her head to the side and motioned to the stairs. 

Beth quickly got the hint and followed the brunette upstairs and into her bedroom, both keen to take advantage of a rare, empty house.

* * * * * * * *

After brunch, Daan and Beth didn’t rejoin the outside world for the rest of the day.

Neither could be sure whether the other housies had returned home but in all honestly, they weren’t paying attention as both women were unwilling to leave the sanctuary of Daan’s room and were content to spend the day basking in the afterglow and enjoying each other’s company.

It was late in the afternoon and the sudden noise of Daan’s rumbling stomach woke them both up from their nap.

“Is it an Earthquake?” Beth joked and if Daan wasn’t half asleep, she might’ve made a quip about the Earth moving but instead she slung a leg across Beth’s hips and snuggled against her chest.

“Yes please.”

“Huh?”

“You said you’d make me a sandwich,” Daan said and saw Beth was about to protest. “Pleeease?”

“Ugh fine, just...don’t make that face,” she said and tried not to look at the ‘puppy face expression’ that Daan had expertly perfected. “What do you want in it?”

“Surprise me.”

Beth slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and noticed Daan watching her.

“What?”

“That’s my top.”

“Well you nicked my jumper, so I thought we could share.”

“Just go and make my sandwich, you.” Daan made a shooing motion and Beth laughed as she left the room.

She returned a few minutes later with two large sandwiches, one chicken salad, the other ham salad, and two tall glasses of water.

“There’s still no one here,” Beth said. She put the tray down and Daan took her plate and a glass.

“I know why they’re not here.”

“Why?”

“Check your phone,” Daan said and bit into her sandwich.

Beth frowned and did as instructed.

She had dozens of missed calls from various team members and several texts in the group chat asking about their whereabouts and if they were joining them for a team building exercise (of course Dan Carter had made a gibe about Beth and Daan doing their own team building exercise, but she decided not to reply)

“Whoops!” Beth winced but Daan was unbothered – there would no doubt be other occasions. For now, she was more interested on eating her sandwich and finishing what they had started.

* * * * * * * *

Daan and Beth were greeted by wolf whistles and a round of applause when they turned up for training the next day and although they were initially embarrassed about the attention, they decided to take it in their stride.

“You two are very selfish, y’know,” Dan Carter told them as they walked to the training ground.

“Why?” Beth asked.

“Your poor housemates were left stranded after you two buggered off. It was lucky I stepped in and let them stay at mine – poor sods.”

“Well done DC, you’re a hero,” Leah gave her a thumbs up.

“Heh, I bet you didn’t wanna go home though, eh?” Katie checked and Anna shook her head.

“Definitely not!”

“Hey, don’t listen to them,” HAO insisted. She stood in between Daan and Beth and slung an arm around each of their shoulders. “Y’all are cute.”

Training wasn’t as intense as the previous few sessions but it was still tough. After the usual regime of lunch, a team meeting and gym time, Pedro was satisfied with their hard work and dismissed them for the day.

“Are you coming to Kim’s later?” Jordan asked Daan and Beth and was surprised to receive blank stares in reply. “She’s having a BBQ – didn’t you know?”

“No.” Daan shook her head.

“Well maybe yous should check your phones once in a while,” Katie teased and stuck her tongue out.

“I can’t come, I’ve got a delivery coming today,” Beth said and Katie gave her a disbelieving look. “I have!”

“What about you DVD; have you got a _delivery_ too?”

“No but I need to call my sister.”

“Jesus, you two need to work on your excuses!” Katie laughed as she and Jordan walked away.

“Have you really got a delivery?” Daan asked as she and Beth got in her car.

“Yeah. Have you got to call Evi?”

“No,” Daan grinned cheekily and started the engine.

* * * * * * * *

In the end, Daan did call her sister and was amazed at how much she had grown since their last FaceTime. Of course Beth didn’t understand a word of the conversation but she knew that Daan was very excited about being an Aunt.

Daan ended the call and let out a heavy sigh as she leaned against Beth’s shoulder and nestled in tight.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

Just then, the doorbell rang and Beth made a move to get up but before she could, Dom beat her to it.

“For you,” Dom said and gave the box to Beth. “Hey, maybe you can both come to the BBQ now?”

“Yeah, I s’pose.” Beth nodded. “Oooh, I could bring this!” she said and excitedly ripped her parcel open.

“I thought you said it was just for us?” Daan complained with a huff.

“How about we use it first and then the others can have a go, if they want?” Beth suggested and Daan shrugged noncommittally.

Dom eyed the packaging warily and looked at the blonde in confusion when she lifted the item from the box. 

“I’m a bit scared to ask what it is.”

“It’s a marshmallow gun,” Beth said and immediately loaded it with the mini marshmallows provided. “C’mon, let’s try it out,” she said and raced Daan into the garden. “Go long!” Beth instructed and all three women cheered when Daan easily caught the marshmallow in her mouth. “My turn.”

Dom watched as they chased each other around the garden and took it in turns to fire pink and white missiles at one another. She pulled out her phone and laughed as she began to film the hilarious and crazy antics of quite possibly two of the biggest kids she had ever known.

TBC


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos. I hope you like this one as well, I have a feeling you might.... 
> 
> ;) :) <3

“Can you at least give me a hint?”

“Nope.”

“You don’t have to tell me the name of the place, just what it begins with.”

“Still no.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a surprise,” Daan said and rolled her eyes.

She and Beth found seats near the back of the auditorium and waited for the rest of their teammates to join them. Jordan and Leah took the seats in the row directly in front of them, while Katie and Mitch sat behind them. 

“What’s up with you two, you’re not bickering already are ya?” Katie leaned forward and put an arm around each of their shoulders.

“No. This one has planned a surprise and won’t tell me what it is or where we’re going.”

“That’s cos the clue’s in the name, ya flippin’ numpty!” Mitch flicked the blonde’s ponytail and laughed when Beth twisted around and flipped her off.

Daan wasn’t 100% sure what the Scotswoman had said but the others were laughing so she cautiously joined in.

“What does it begin with?” Jordan asked.

“I already asked that one,” Beth said.

Just then, Pedro entered the hall and addressed the squad. The group listened as he went through the usual process of outlining his expectations and strategies for the next game against Birmingham.

Beth was trying her best to pay attention to her manager but the task was made increasingly difficult when Daan decided to lean in close and rest her hand on her thigh and even more so when Katie began to kick the back of her chair.

Pedro finished the meeting and dismissed the players to the gym. Beth chased Katie to the building and kicked a gym ball at her in retaliation for kicking her chair.

“Ha, if you had decent tekkers, you might’ve hit me!” Katie taunted when the ball missed her. “Anyway let’s get back to your surprise, what number date is it? You must be in double figures by now.”

“Nope, it’s actually numero uno,” Beth said and frowned when Katie gawped at her. “What?”

“You’re like The Sims,” Jordan pitched in and joined them on the exercise bikes.

“Eh?”

“Y’know, the video game.”

“Yeah, I know it but what do you mean?”

“Well, first you and Daan moved in together, _shamelessly_ flirted_, _then you...”

“Did the bangdango,” Katie interjected and Beth almost fell off her bike trying to slap her arm.

“Yeah, what she said,” Jordan agreed. “All before your first date.”

“What’re you lot talking about?” Leah asked as she walked by holding a box of resistance bands.

“The Sims.”

“Oh my god, you are _not_ playing that ridiculous game again!” The dislike for it was apparent in Leah’s voice, having lost Jordan for several hours at a time to it on numerous occasions.

“Yeah, I know, I was just making a comparison,” Jordan explained and Beth and Katie sniggered at Leah’s bossiness.

“Wow, that’s told you!” Beth teased.

“Hey, are you done on here? I need you to help me with something,” Daan said and placed her hands over Beth’s on the handlebars.

“Yep, okay,” Beth immediately agreed and slowed her cycling before she climbed off the bike.

When Daan’s back was turned, Katie made an ‘under the thumb gesture’ to Jordan and this time Beth was successful in slapping the Irishwoman’s arm. 

* * * * * * * *

For the duration of the journey from the training ground to home, Beth persisted with her line of questions about the day ahead but Daan refused to give anything away.

“Well, what should I wear?”

“Smart casual,” Daan answered as they headed upstairs to get changed.

“What are you wearing?”

“Smart casual,” Daan repeated with a cheeky smirk and Beth nudged her shoulder. “Jeans and a nice top will be fine.”

After getting changed, the pair bought their tickets at the station and hopped on the tube.

“How many stops?” Beth asked and Daan counted them on the map above them.

“I’ll tell you when we’re there, don’t worry,” she said and moved closer to the blonde when the man next to her stood a bit too close for her liking.

They waited for the train to stop at the next station to let passengers on and off and they quickly moved further away from him. Luckily they only had a few stops left and as soon as it was their stop, Daan took Beth’s hand so they wouldn’t get separated amongst the crowd.

“I know where we’re going,” Beth confidently said as they travelled up the escalator.

“Do you?”

“Yep, the London Eye.” 

Daan once again reached for Beth’s hand once they had swiped their tickets through the barriers and exited the station. She laced their fingers together before they walked in the direction of the attraction.

“Have you been on it before?” Daan asked as they waited in line.

“No, never. It’s a lot bigger than I thought it would be.”

“You’re not scared of heights are you?” Daan quickly checked and was worried she should’ve asked sooner.

“Oh no,” Beth shook her head. “Anyway, I’ve got you to protect me, haven’t I?” she smiled and pulled the smaller woman into a soft hug.

They stayed that way until it was their turn to get on and they walked to the other side of the capsule to get a better view of the amazing sights.

The pair stood next to each other and Daan wrapped an arm around Beth’s waist as they took several selfies, together and individually, with the stunning London skyline as the backdrop.

“That was amazing, thank you,” Beth said and stopped herself from going in for a kiss. She wasn’t sure how comfortable the brunette was with PDAs and so she played it safe by gently squeezing Daan’s fingers instead.

The pair took a short, leisurely stroll along the river and Daan tugged Beth’s hand when they reached Jubilee gardens. They stopped off for an ice cream and sat on the neatly manicured lawn.

“Why is it called a ‘99’?” Daan asked. “Is it something to do with the chocolate?”

“What?” Beth said distractedly and watched as Daan licked the trail of ice cream trickling down the side of the cone.

“The ice cream. Why’s it called that?” Daan repeated and grinned when she saw Beth’s glazed expression - she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

“You’re not being very nice to me, y’know,” Beth whined when Daan sucked the ice cream from her fingers. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop,” Daan said but the mischievous twinkle in her eye told Beth the apology wasn’t genuine.

After they had finished their snack, they lazed about on the grass and people watched for a bit before Daan announced it was time to go.

“Why, have you got somewhere else to be?” Beth said and made no move to get up from her reclined position. She folded her arms behind her head and crossed her legs at the ankles as she gazed up at the brunette.

“That guy over there has been staring at us ever since we got here and I reckon he’s gonna hit on us.”

“We can go - now’s a good time as any, I s’pose,” Beth agreed and quickly got to her feet.

They held hands and walked shoulder to shoulder as they slowly ambled along the embankment. The evening was drawing in and the street lights were creating a soft hue along the river.

“Have you had fun?”

“It’s been alright,” Beth joked and Daan gave her a light shove. “But maybe we should do it again, y’know, just in case it was a fluke.”

“Oh yeah, good idea,” Daan beamed at the blonde, who promptly returned the gesture.

“Not that I want the date to end but are we going the right way?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“But the station’s that way,” Beth said and pointed a thumb behind her.

“We’re not going to the station.”

“Okaayyy sooo...” Beth looked at Daan but her poker face gave nothing away. “Wait, is this a kidnapping?! Help, help!” she jokingly called out and Daan covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her yelling.

“You licked me!” Daan burst out laughing and shoved the back of Beth’s shoulders.

Beth laughed loudly and spun around to face the brunette. She grasped Daan’s hands to stop the onslaught of pushing and when that didn’t work, she hooked an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer.

“Seriously, do you know where we’re going, cos I think we’re lost?”

“We’re going there,” Daan said and pointed to the river.

“On a boat?”

“Yep. For dinner.”

“I’m scared to ask how much that cost; it must’ve been a fortune,” Beth said and Daan shushed her. “You do know that ‘going Dutch’ doesn’t mean you have to pay for _everything_, just cos you’re Dutch, right? It’s too much, Daan.”

“I wanted to treat you. And since we haven’t been on any dates yet, I thought we could do three in one day. So the park was like a first date, dinner is maybe the second one and the eye was the third?”

“Uhh, something else usually happens on the third date but we skipped to that part already.”

“Who says it won’t happen after this one as well?” Daan raised a flirty eyebrow and Beth felt her entire body flush with heat.

The two women held eye contact and as they stood stock still on the embankment, they marvelled at the other’s beauty magnified by the soft illumination of the lights bouncing off of the river and against their faces.

There was no mistaking the fact that they fancied each other and it was blindingly obvious they absolutely lusted after the other but something else, something much, much stronger was forming and although it was definitely way too soon to say it, they both undoubtedly felt it.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all the comments and kudos. :) <3 I hope you like this one too.

It was a glorious day in St. Albans; the sun was already shining and the large cumulous clouds that had gathered in the sky were keeping the heat at a bearable level – perfect conditions for an early morning run.

Daan and Beth were on the last stretch of their now familiar route and the pair jogged on the spot as they waited for the pedestrian crossing to change to green.

“Race you to the house,” Daan suddenly said and before Beth had a chance to accept the challenge, the brunette had already started to sprint ahead.

“Oi!”

The blonde picked up her speed and even though she was a fast sprinter, she knew it was hard to beat Daan in a race at the best of times, let alone when she had a head start.

Beth almost managed to catch up and reached for the back of Daan’s shirt to pull her back in a last ditch attempt to gain an advantage but ultimately, Daan won and of course wasted no time in gloating.

“There was definite cheating goin’ on,” Beth complained and kicked off her trainers by the front door. “I demand a rematch,” she said and pressed a finger to her ear as she mimicked listening to an earpiece and Daan copied the action.

“The verdict is in; request denied – the winner is Daniëlle van de Donk,” she said and shrieked when Beth ran at her and tackled her onto the sofa.

The pair giggled as they wrestled on the sofa and Beth raised her arms in victory when she managed to end up on top. But her triumph was short-lived when Daan began to poke and prod at her ribs and the blonde grabbed at her hands to get her to stop.

Daan had already anticipated the blonde’s next move and swiftly raised her knees in order to knock Beth off balance which allowed her to gain the upper hand.

“Fine, you win,” Beth conceded defeat. “But this isn’t a bad consolation prize,” she said and waggled her eyebrows as she slipped her hands underneath the back of Daan’s shirt and pulled her down for a kiss.

“Do you mind? Some of us haven’t had breakfast yet,” Anna teased and sat down in the chair with her bowl of cereal.

“Yeah, haven’t you got a room for that kinda thing?” Carla chipped in. “Actually, you’ve got two.”

“You should probably hurry up and get breakfast – don’t want to be late for training,” Dom reminded them and the pair reluctantly climbed off the sofa to get ready for the day ahead.

* * * * * * * *

It was game day against Birmingham and both teams were warming up at Meadow Park. Quite often, Birmingham presented themselves as tricky opponents but after several tough training sessions and preparations, Arsenal were ready for them.

However, things didn’t go to plan and Arsenal were one-nil down virtually straight after kickoff.

Pedro was furious at his teams’ uncharacteristic sloppy play and after being momentarily stunned, the home team fought back with a strike from Nobbs but it was unfortunately too high.

The game was played at a high tempo and there was plenty of chances (and fouls) by both teams, the best chance fell to Fara Williams who hit the bar from her free kick outside the box.

Heather O’Reilly came close to equalizing after half an hour of play and her shot was agonizingly wide. But just over ten minutes later and with a minute until half time, the US international got the equalizer.

As the team celebrated, Beth made a beeline for Daan.

“Kiss for the assist?” she joked and placed the palm of her hand against the brunettes’ cheek before she slung an arm over her shoulder and gave her a one armed hug.

A minute later, the Gunners were back at it again but Jordan’s shot was saved and soon after, the ref blew the whistle for half time. Pedro outlined the game plan for the second half and when the allotted time was up, the teams made their way back onto the pitch.

The Gunners meant business and after Dan Carter, Heather O’Reilly and Beth all had their shots saved, they finally had their goal ten minutes after the restart. Daan called for the ball and, after a smart through pass from Carter, rounded the keeper to fire into an empty net. 

Beth once again made a beeline for the brunette and sprinted toward her to celebrate. Daan opened her arms to receive the hug and the pair embraced tightly.

“If it’s a kiss for the assist, what do you get for an assist and a goal?” Beth asked as they continued to spin around as they hugged.

“I’ll show you later,” Daan flirted and smirked at the faint blush on Beth’s cheeks. They kept their arms around each other and walked toward the rest of the team.

“Y’all having fun?” HAO teased and lifted Daan off the ground.

The Gunners joy was short-lived as Birmingham scored again a few minutes later but two goals from the substitute Louise Quinn in the 78th minute and again in extra time saw the reds eventually run out 4-2 winners of a hard fought and tricky match.

* * * * * * * *

With the spring series finished, focus soon turned to the Euros 2017 and the Nordic Cup for Daan and Beth respectively, and a few changes had been made to the team.

Katie McCabe was to be loaned out to Glasgow City for the remainder of their season and after Pedro had told Carla Humphrey that he couldn’t guarantee her regular game time, she made the difficult decision to leave her childhood club to join Bristol city.

Two new faces would also be joining from Bayern Munich after the Euros – Vivianne Miedema, a young but already prolific Dutch striker and Lisa Evans, an extremely versatile player who could operate as a winger, forward, wing-back and full-back. 

After Beth and the under 23’s managed to win the Nordic cup, it was time for a well earned break to rest and recuperate. She went back home to Whitby for a couple of weeks, before she, Anna, Carla, Heather and a few other players flew out to Amsterdam, where they were met at the airport by Marlou Peeters, Daan’s best friend.

Marlou had met some of them a couple of times previously but had naturally spent the most time with Beth. She had taken an instant liking to the other blonde and after witnessing their natural banter and blatant flirting, she knew that Daan was already besotted. 

Marlou acted as the perfect tour guide - she took the group to their hotel, made sure they were settled and gave them a list of places of interest (mostly bars) before she and Beth left to meet up with Daan.

“Does she know you’re here?” Marlou asked.

“No, she thinks I’m coming tomorrow.”

They walked to the entrance gate and Marlou showed her pass to the security guard.

“This is the friends and family zone and you can’t get in without one,” she explained and helped Beth with getting one of her own. With the formalities complete, they entered the hotel.

The room was crowded with players and their families but Daan clocked them as soon as they walked in. Marlou hugged her friend before she excused herself to go and mingle.

“Surprise.”

“What’re you doing here?” Daan asked and pulled Beth into a tight hug and when it ended, she kept the contact through their joined hands.

“I missed you so I caught an earlier flight,” Beth explained and played with Daan’s fingers.

“The flights were cheaper, weren’t they?” Daan narrowed her eyes in suspicion and laughed at Beth’s guilty expression.

“True, but I did miss ya, though.”

“Me too,” Daan admitted. “I wish you were playing in the Euros.”

“I don’t – you wouldn’t think twice about side tackling me, would ya?”

“No, not at all,” Daan said and the pair laughed at her honesty. “But what if we do end up playing England though, who will you support?” Daan asked and Beth held eye contact as she answered sincerely and without hesitation;

“You.”

TBC


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your lovely comments and kudos. I know I sound like a broken record but I really do appreciate them. :) <3

The friends and family zone was full of noisy and excited activity as everyone enjoyed their long overdue catch up.

After hearing so much about her over the last few months, Daan knew that her family had been keen to meet Beth but she wasn’t sure how the blonde felt about meeting her parents and sister this early on but, Beth being the sociable creature she was, she reassured her that she was eager to meet them too.

Daan made the introductions and Beth smiled fondly as Daan’s family also pronounced her name as ‘Beff’. Beth sat in the spare seat next to Evi and Daan took the seat in between the blonde and her mother and opposite her dad.

However, not long after they had sat down, Daan was called away for a quick meeting with the team.

“Will you be okay?” Daan checked and Beth nodded – despite the slight language barrier, she and Daan’s family had already hit it off.

Daan promised to return as quickly as possible and Beth waved her away. As she was leaving, the brunette turned around when she heard raucous laughter from their table and smiled when she saw Beth showing them something on her phone.

Evi reached for her water bottle and huffed when she found it was empty. She made a move to get up (which was a challenge, given the fact that she was heavily pregnant) and Beth stopped her.

“It’s okay, I’ll get it,” the blonde insisted. She noticed Ivonne’s was also empty and offered to get her another bottle too. She rooted around in her pocket for some change and headed to the vending machine in the corner of the room.

Daan’s meeting was finished sooner than expected and she rejoined her family back at the table and while Beth was preoccupied with working out the vending machine, Daan took the opportunity to talk to her family (in Dutch, of course).

“I really like her,” Evi smiled at her younger sister.

“Me too, she’s very sweet and funny,” Ivonne agreed.

“I like her better than the last one,” her dad said and Daan rolled her eyes – her dad always said that and she never knew if he was being serious or not.

“Can you not...mention it to anyone else? Of course our teammates know but we’re trying to keep it private,” Daan asked and her family nodded.

“Of course, but don’t think we haven’t noticed you holding your girlfriend’s hand under the table,” Evi teased and revelled in the blush that covered her sister’s cheeks.

* * * * * * * *

Soon after Beth had delivered the drinks, the announcement for team training was made and Daan and Beth had to part ways. Tickets for the game had quickly sold out, so Beth and the others had to make do with watching from the fan zone.

Daan pulled them to a relatively quiet area so they could say goodbye in private.

“So, my family like you.”

“What can I say; I’m a naturally likeable, charming person.”

“Or maybe you bribed them or something?”

“Ha, yeah right! I’m not that rich,” Beth laughed before she smiled warmly. “I like them too.”

“Also my sister....thinks you’re my girlfriend,” Daan said and Beth’s eyebrows rose high up her forehead.

“Does she?”

“Mmm.”

“And what did you tell her?”

“I told her she was right,” Daan answered without hesitation.

“Don’t I get a say?” Beth joked and Daan shook her head. “What are the terms and conditions? I need to know what I’m letting myself in for before I agree.”

Daan pulled Beth closer to whisper in her ear and smirked when she saw that the blonde had gone completely red.

“Are they good enough or do you need to think about it?”

“No, no I agree,” Beth answered in a slight daze.

The moment was interrupted when the trainer reminded Daan to join up with the team and the couple were forced to say their goodbyes.

“I would wish you luck but you don’t need it – you’re gonna smash it,” Beth said and Daan smiled with a nod.

“Have a nice time on holiday. We can FaceTime if you want.”

“Yeah, definitely. And I’ll try and watch some of your games,” Beth said and after a soft, lingering hug, Daan reluctantly followed the trainer and headed outside for training.

* * * * * * * *

Beth’s trip to Amsterdam seemed liked a distance memory, even though it was only a few weeks ago. Since then, she had gone on a family holiday and was now relaxing at her parents’ house in Whitby as she caught up with family and friends.

She and Daan had been texting everyday and had talked via FaceTime whenever they could but it wasn’t enough; both women were missing the other terribly and were counting down the days and weeks until they would be reunited.

Beth’s mum had also been dropping hints about meeting Daan and had grumbled at the fact that Beth had already met the Van de Donk’s.

“Come and watch us the next time we play up here, you can meet her then,” Beth said.

“Or maybe the next time you do one of those FaceTime things,” her mum hopefully suggested.

“Errr....” Beth stumbled and quickly silenced her phone when she saw that it was from Daan.

All day, her girlfriend had been sending her _those_ kind of messages and now that this one had been upgraded to include a photo, Beth knew it would be _that_ kind of photo as well.

“Anyway, are you coming down love? Your Gran’s here.”

“Yeah, in a minute.”

“What’re you doing, anyway?” her mum asked and looked around the unusually untidy room.

“I can’t find my green t-shirt,” Beth said and rummaged through her wardrobe and dresser.

“Is it in the wash?”

“No, I looked there.”

“Did you pack it?”

“I’m sure I did,” Beth insisted before she narrowed her eyes in uncertainty. “Maybe...”

“Well, if you did, it’ll turn up won’t it? Let’s go, kiddo.”

“I’ll be down in a minute, I’m just gonna look again,” Beth said. She waited until her mum had left the room before she opened the message from Daan. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers and she needed to sit down before she fell down – the photo was definitely _that_ kind of photo.

* * * * * * * *

Dinner had been eaten, the washing up had been done and put away and the Mead family sat down to watch a movie. Beth’s phone continued to buzz at regular intervals and she discreetly tried to read the messages without anyone noticing.

“You’re popular,” her Gran commented. Apparently she wasn’t as discreet as she thought.

“It’s probably her girlfriend,” her brother commented from his seat on the floor and Beth shoved him with her foot. “Ow!”

“Aww, I didn’t know you were courting,” her Gran beamed. “Well, c’mon then, let’s have a look at her,” she said and Beth carefully scrolled through her camera roll to find a suitable photo – she definitely wasn’t going to show the most recent one. She chose the selfies from their date in London and showed her Gran. “Oooh, she’s a pretty lass! What’s her name?”

“Daniëlle – Daan. She’s Dutch.”

“Oooh, how exotic! Invite her over, I want to meet her.”

“We all do,” Beth’s mum said and fixed her daughter with a pointed look.

“Well, she’s playing in the Euros at the moment so...but maybe after that?” Beth suggested. Her Gran seemed happy with that idea and the family settled down to watch the film.

* * * * * * * *

Daan’s messages had stopped for the rest of the evening and Beth figured that she busy, so when her friends asked her if she wanted to go into town, she quickly agreed.

The group of friends spent the whole night dancing, drinking and enjoying each other’s company and it was well into the early hours of the morning by the time Beth got home.

She kicked off her uncomfortable heels and sat on the edge of her bed as she massaged her sore feet. She checked the time on her phone and was surprised to see that she had received a message from Daan over four hours ago.

She opened the message and saw that it was another photo. Daan had written ‘I love the way this smells of you’ on a picture of her in her pyjamas and Beth felt her heart skip a beat when she realised that the familiar looking top was her missing green t-shirt.

TBC


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for all the feedback. :) <3

Beth walked into her local pub with her parents, brother and friends and was surprised to find that almost the entire village population had already congregated inside the pub.

Tonight was the Euros semi final between the England lionesses and the Netherlands and the landlady had agreed to screen it.

Several St George’s flags decorated the pub walls alongside banners with messages of support for the lionesses. The landlady had also put out a spread of typically English party food, which had almost been demolished by the patrons. 

It was time for the National anthems and the entire pub joined in with ‘God save the Queen’ before rapturous applause filled the air. The Wilhelmus soon followed and Beth’s eyes were glued to the screen as she waited for Daan to make an appearance and she and her friends cheered when they saw her. Beth was conflicted; of course her allegiance was with her home nation but at the same time she also wanted her girlfriend to win.

Beth got the first round in and gave her granddad his drink.

“Thanks love. What number is she again?”

“Number ten,” she said and saw her granddad frown in confusion. “What?”

“How old is she?”

“She’ll be twenty six in August. Why?”

“Really? No offence love,” he started and Beth rolled her eyes in anticipation. Her granddad usually said something mildly offensive, even though it was mostly unintentional. “But she looks a lot older than that!”

Beth was definitely confused since no one had _ever_ said Daan looked older than her years, if anything, they said she looked the opposite. Something suddenly clicked in her brain and she fought hard to prevent her laughter.

“What colour are you looking at granddad?”

“The white team.”

“Daan plays for the Netherlands, she’s in orange.”

“Oh. Well you never told me that,” he grumbled, ignoring the fact that Beth had told him at least three times already.

The match was a fast paced, physical battle with a couple of early yellow cards; Daan was at the heart of most of it and her chosen sparring partner was Lucy Bronze. After a nice bit of build up play, the Netherlands were one-nil up through Miedema.

Beth cheered the goal and after a few disapproving looks, she explained that the striker was joining Arsenal and she was looking forward to playing with her. 

The second half was underway and the teams kept up the same quick and competitive tempo. Both teams picked up a yellow card each; one for Jade Moore and ten minutes later Daan received hers. Beth wasn’t at all surprised, given her girlfriend’s feisty nature. 

A few minutes later Beth sat up in her seat when Fara Williams played a short ball to Chamberlain and the goalkeeper was forced to hurriedly scramble to try and get to the ball before the onrushing opposition did.

However there was only going to be one winner and Daan lifted the ball over the advancing ‘keeper and into the back of the net.

Emotion quickly took over and Beth celebrated wildly – she knew that going against your home team was a no-no but she was an extremely proud girlfriend and she wasn’t afraid to show it.

She opened up her messages and typed out ‘trots op jou’ and hit send. The game still had over half an hour to go but Beth wanted Daan to know that she had kept her word and was supporting her all the way.

* * * * * * * *

The tournament was over a few days later and the Netherlands were crowned European champions after beating Denmark 4-2.

Soon after the celebrations and parade were over, Daan was off to Ibiza with a few friends while Beth stayed in Whitby for a bit longer.

It was a hot summer’s day and her best friend Al had thrown a BBQ at her house. Beth was enjoying the food and drink but with pre-season just around the corner, she was being careful not to gorge on too many calories and snacks.

Her friends did their best to distract Beth from her pining and although she appreciated the efforts, she still missed her girlfriend – she and Daan had managed to trade messages and talk via FaceTime as much as possible but it was never enough.

Since Daan wasn’t due to fly back for a few more days, Beth invited her friends Al and Emily over for a long weekend after they had continuously dropped hints about wanting to visit her new home and of course London.

Beth gave them a quick tour of the house and because Anna and Dom were also away for a bit longer, she left them to decide between Carla’s recently vacated bed or her own (she was sleeping in Daan’s room, naturally) before they took the train to London for some sightseeing.

It wasn’t too late by the time they got home but spending the day exploring the capital was tiring and so the three friends decided to forgo the planned clubbing in favour of karaoke in Beth’s living room.

“This is great! No one else will do this with me,” Beth said after a particularly interesting rendition of a Girls Aloud song.

“I wonder why,” Al joked and earned a smack in the face from a cushion. “Oi, that’s not fair, you’re a lot stronger than us!” she complained and quickly conceded defeat in the unfair battle.

It was close to midnight when they turned in for the night. Beth settled down on Daan’s side and just as she got comfortable, her phone lit up with a message from Daan asking for a quick FaceTime.

Beth promptly granted the request and Daan immediately picked up.

“Heeeyyyy!”

“Hi,” Beth answered with an amused smile. She could tell straight away that Daan was a bit drunk. “You look like you’re having a good time.”

“Mmm I am but I wish you were here,” she admitted with a sigh. “Hey, did you like the photo I sent you? It’s my best angle,” she flirted and grinned when Beth blushed.

“Yeah, but maybe you should warn me the next time you do that; my dad nearly saw your ‘best angle’.”

“Ooops!” she giggled. “You didn’t send any back though.”

“Oh, I see, it’s give to receive now is it?”

“No, you know I’m _all_ about the giving,” Daan said and teasingly licked her lips as she slowly blinked.

“Give it a rest,” Beth pleaded. She knew she walked into that one but it didn’t stop the blush from spreading across her whole body.

“Are you in my bed?”

“What did I just say?” she joked. She heard Daan’s friends calling her back to the party and couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment at having the call cut short.

“Wait, there was something I needed to tell you and now I can’t remember,” Daan pouted and frowned.

“It can’t have been that important.”

“It was,” Daan insisted and heard her friends call her again.

“You should probably go.”

“Okay but I don’t want to.”

“I know.”

“I...miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

Beth reluctantly ended the call and sighed when the screen went black. She snuggled down into a comfortable position and nuzzled her nose into her girlfriend’s pillow as she fell asleep.

* * * * * * * *

As it quite often did, the weekend had flown by and now that Beth’s friends had left that morning, she was bored.

She had already tidied and cleaned the house from top to bottom, she had done the laundry and had even done a quick grocery shop all before lunchtime. After she had eaten her sandwich, she decided to spend the afternoon relaxing in the warm sunshine.

She changed into a crop top and shorts bikini set and eyed the shed with caution; she wanted to get the paddling pool to cool off but there was one major drawback – spiders. She slowly opened the door to peek inside and breathed a sigh of relief when there were no visible eight legged fiends.

So far, so good.

She screwed her eyes shut and gingerly reached inside while keeping the rest of her body on the outside. Her hand connected with the smooth plastic and she hurriedly yanked it out and shut the door quick. She was just about to commend herself on her bravery when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“You’re such a fanny sometimes!”

It took Beth’s brain a few seconds to catch up and she stood rooted to the spot.

“I thought you weren’t back until tomorrow?”

“I lied – I wanted to surprise you,” Daan shrugged and shrieked when Beth lifted her off the ground. “Did you miss me?” she asked when the blonde set her back down. She looped her arms over Beth’s shoulders and played with the bikini tie around her neck.

“Maybe a bit,” Beth teased and met Daan halfway for a soft kiss. It quickly turned heated and both women were left panting when they separated. “There’s no one else here,” Beth said and when Daan raised a teasing eyebrow, she willingly raced her upstairs.

* * * * * * * *

It was well into the evening by the time the couple emerged from the bedroom, having made the most of having an empty house and making up for lost time.

They had refuelled their bodies with a late dinner and had settled onto the sofa. Beth was busy flicking through Netflix but so far there was nothing of interest and she gave up the search. Instead, the two women were content to simply cuddle and relax together as the easy conversation flowed between them.

“You know what we haven’t done for a while?” Daan suddenly said and Beth could tell from the cheeky glint in her eye that it was something naughty. “Played a prank.”

“Okay,” Beth agreed and copied Daan’s grin. “What type of prank?”

“Let’s do a prank call.”

“Ooh, good idea, who’s the target?”

They scrolled through Beth’s phone book and they unanimously agreed when they saw the perfect person’s name.

“You have to do it though,” Daan insisted.

“Why?”

“Because she’ll know it’s me from my accent.”

“And what about mine?” Beth said and made a ‘duh’ face. “I suppose I could try a posh accent,” she said in the aforementioned tone of voice and Daan fell about laughing.

“Put it on speaker so I can hear too.”

“Okay but you have to be quiet and you can’t laugh,” Beth warned and Daan nodded her agreement. Beth disabled caller ID and called the number. “Hello may I please speak to Ms Williamson?”

Daan covered her mouth with both hands to muffle her laughter and Beth shushed her.

“Yeah, speaking. Who’s calling?”

“Hello Ms Williamson, I’m a representative of a sportswear company and we specialise in making longer shorts for athletes who look like they wear kids’ shorts.”

“Excuse me, who are you again? Wait a minute – Beth is that you?! I can hear you laughing!” Leah said and Beth and Daan collapsed into fits of laughter when she hung up.

“Oh wow! We should do another one, you should do it though,” Beth said and scrolled through her phone book. “Anyone in particular?” she asked and paused when she saw her girlfriend looking at her intently.

She was about to ask if she had something on her face but Daan’s declaration instantly rendered her speechless;

“I love you.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I know I sound like a broken record but thanks so much for all the feedback and support. When I started this fic, I genuinely didn't think it would get much interest (RPF is always a bit of a risky grey area because of the danger of crossing lines etc) so I'm completely blown away whenever I get a comment or kudos. You're all the best! <3 :) <3

Beth’s eyes were as wide as saucers and her impression of a gulping fish was close to perfect, but she hadn’t said anything since Daan’s unexpected confession and her silence was making the brunette nervous.

“You....what?” Beth eventually found her voice and cleared her throat when it came out squeaky. “Did you just...?”

“Yeeaah, but I didn’t mean to,” Daan winced.

“Oh, so you don’t...?”

“No, I do, I just didn’t mean to say it.”

“Oh. Okay so uhhh...”

“....”

“....”

“But I do mean it. You don’t have to say it back, if you don’t feel the sa...”

“No, I do...feel the same I mean,” Beth insisted. “I love you too.”

Whooping and cheering suddenly erupted and Daan and Beth looked at each other in startled shock and confusion. There was no one else in the house so where was the noise coming from?

“Hello?” Beth cautiously called out.

“On the phone, you idiot!”

Beth looked at her phone screen and realised somewhere in the midst of the confusion, she had accidently called Jordan who had apparently been listening. She made an ‘eek’ face at Daan and put Jordan on speaker.

“How much did you hear?”

“All of it!”

Beth gasped when she heard Leah and then Dan Carter cackling in the background.

“Congratulations huns,” Dan said in a teasing but genuine voice.

“You could’ve hung up,” Beth said. She was a little embarrassed but she wasn’t upset.

“And miss the chance to take the piss? No chance, not after you pranked me!” Leah burst into laughter.

“It’s actually fine, we don’t mind,” Daan said and Beth was surprised by her blasé response. “But just remember what you told me during the Euros, Jord; something you asked me to keep secret.”

“What did you say, Jordan?” Leah demanded.

“I dunno, I can’t remember!”

“Urgh, Jordan, I swear if you’ve....!”

Daan laughed as she reached for Beth’s phone and ended the call on Leah’s complaining.

“What did Jordan tell you?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Daan revealed with a mischievous grin and Beth couldn’t help but laugh at her devious girlfriend.

* * * * * * * *

The next few weeks were filled with training and pre season prep.

While they were at work, Daan and Beth were the ultimate professionals but as soon as the working day was done, they were wrapped up in their own little bubble which consisted of just the two of them.

Despite their best attempts at subtlety they were the walking definition of heart eyes and when one entered the room the other would smile brightly. As expected, their teammates teased them at every opportunity but the couple knew it was just banter and their friends were happy for them.

Considering she spent more time in Daan’s room than her own, it made sense for Beth to permanently move in to share with her girlfriend and since they usually ending up wearing each other’s clothes anyway, they opted to leave Beth’s clothes in the wardrobe in the vacated room to double their storage room.

Another change in the house saw Dom move out to live with her boyfriend and since Carla had already moved out earlier in the summer, Anna was forced to assume the role of the third wheel.

She wasn’t too bothered about sharing a house with the loved up couple but after she had caught them in a compromising position on more than one occasion, she had learnt to loudly announce her arrival, just to be on the safe side, and when she heard loud screaming coming from the bedroom, she guessed today would be another one of those times.

Anna was on her way to the bathroom but jumped when Daan’s bedroom door suddenly swung open.

“My sister had her baby!” Daan excitedly shoved her phone in Anna’s face and showed her the pictures from her mum.

“Very cute. Boy or girl?”

“Girl. She’s called Ame”

Luckily the squad had been given a three day break so Daan immediately booked tickets for the earliest flight home. Her dad met her at the airport and for the whole journey she was filled with excited energy. 

They arrived at the family home and Daan greeted her mother and sister with hugs. Her eyes were drawn to her niece and she swallowed the lump in her throat and felt tears gather in her eyes.

She was absolutely besotted and when the baby was placed in her arms, she instantly felt an overwhelming sense of pride, love and adoration for the newest member of her family.

* * * * * * * *

A few weeks had passed since Daan got home after meeting her niece and she had already made plans to visit again as soon as she had more time off and at the insistence of her mum and sister, had agreed to bring Beth along with her.

Tonight, they were off to a bonfire and fireworks party at Kim’s house and they were now almost certainly going to be late. Beth paced the room and checked the time and realised they should’ve left nearly ten minutes ago.

The party was a casual get together so there was no real need to get glammed up but Beth knew by now that Daan couldn’t go anywhere until her hair was perfect. She wasn’t annoyed a) because it happened so often, she expected it and b) because it was just another little quirk that her girlfriend had.

Daan was finally ready and Beth narrowed her eyes when she saw her chosen outfit.

“What?”

“That’s mine,” she said and nodded toward the familiar burgundy Calvin Klein jumper.

“It _was_ yours, it’s mine now.” Daan grinned cheekily. “Who’s driving, you or me?”

“Me - I need to stop off for petrol.”

“Okay, well hurry up or we’ll be late,” Daan teased and laughed when Beth chased her out the door.

* * * * * * * *

“I thought you wanted petrol?” Daan frowned when Beth bypassed another petrol station.

“I do but it’s too expensive at those ones. There’s a station on the way and it’s so much cheaper,” Beth explained and Daan nodded. She reached for her phone and skipped the track to another Dutch song that Beth didn’t know. “Can’t we listen to something else?”

“Sorry, passengers’ choice, those are the rules.” 

“Says who?”

“The passenger,” Daan chuckled and Beth couldn’t help but join in. But Daan’s amusement soon changed to agitation when she saw the direction they were heading in. “Umm, why are we going this way?” she asked and rapidly blinked at the dense cluster of trees.

“It’s a shortcut and since _somebody _took forever to get ready, we’re running late.”

“Can we go a different way?”

“Why?”

“Just....please?”

Beth heard the tenseness in her girlfriend’s voice and circled the roundabout a second time. The diversion added an extra five minutes to their journey and when they finally reached the petrol station, Beth’s curiosity got the better of her.

“Why didn’t you wanna go that way?” 

“Don’t laugh or I’ll throw a spider at you or something.”

“I won’t.”

“I’m scared of the forest.”

Usually Beth would’ve wasted no time in making fun but she could see that Daan was freaked out (she was also 99% certain Daan would carry out her threat of throwing a spider at her) so instead of laughing, she gently squeezed her leg and patted it.

“Do you want anything while I’m in there?” Beth asked and Daan shook her head.

Beth filled her tank with enough petrol and went to pay. When she got back in the car she handed Daan a white chocolate crunch bar, which she knew was her favourite. Daan blushed at the sweet gesture and promptly tucked into her treat.

* * * * * * * *

Unsurprisingly, Daan and Beth were the last to arrive and their teammates greeted them with a huge round of applause.

Kim had laid out a generous spread of food and everyone quickly dug in. Once the food had been demolished and everyone was full, it was time to head outside to light the bonfire and set off the fireworks.

Beth pulled the sponge seating and back from an outdoor sofa and propped the cushions against the wall and on the ground. She sat down first and Daan sat in between her legs with her back against her chest.

The smaller women wriggled and fidgeted into a comfortable position and when she settled, Beth propped her chin on her shoulder and rested their heads together.

They watched the first set of fireworks go off (Kim and Fara were put in charge, since they were deemed the most sensible of the group) and the group ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ at the appropriate moments. A sudden shiver ran through Daan’s body and she pulled Beth’s arms tighter around her.

“Are you cold?” Beth spoke against Daan’s ear and this time the shivering had nothing to do with the weather.

“A little bit,” Daan answered and pulled the sleeves of her coat over her hands. She had gloves on but it didn’t seem to make much difference. “What’re you doing?” She asked when Beth leaned forward and she realised she was taking off her own coat. “You’ll get cold!”

“Nah, I won’t - this is mild weather for me,” Beth insisted and wrapped her thick, black parka around both of their bodies as they snuggled in closer and carried on watching the beautiful and colourful firework display.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos. <3 I hope you like this one too. :)

Beth was sat at the dining table enjoying a late breakfast and a very good cup of coffee. Regular coffee just wasn’t cutting it at the moment and so she and Daan and splashed out on a fairly expensive coffee machine.

She was just about to take another sip when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes and soft lips against her ear.

“Guess who?”

Beth smiled at her cute girlfriend and decided to play along.

“Oh, _please_ be Cheryl Cole.”

“Haaa, you wish!” Daan laughed and knocked her with her shoulder. “Nice coffee?”

“Yeah, that machine was well worth the money,” Beth said and before she could drink another mouthful, Daan swiped the mug from her hand. “Help yourself,” she said wryly.

“Thanks,” Daan grinned and made some breakfast. She returned with her own cup of coffee and a plate of Hagleslag and promptly sat on Beth’s lap.

“Comfy?”

“Mmhm.”

“What’s your obsession with that stuff?”

“Try it, it’s just like Nutella,” Daan said and offered the bread for Beth to take a bite. “Good?”

“Lekker,” Beth agreed and took a sip of Daan’s coffee. “Ugh, how can you drink it like that?”

“What’s wrong with it? It’s hot, strong and sweet – exactly my type,” Daan flirted and leaned in for a series of quick kisses. “The coffee’s not too bad either,” she teased and, as usual, delighted at Beth’s flushed cheeks.

“Have you finished packing? We should probably leave soon,” Beth changed the subject.

Arsenal had played their last game in the Continental Cup for the time being and focus had now switched to international duty. Since Beth was yet to earn her first senior cap for England, she and the other players not involved with their national teams had been granted a few days off.

Anna had decided to visit friends back home in Oldham, while Beth was flying with Daan to the Netherlands for a couple of days until the brunette was required to join up with her Dutch teammates.

Ever since Beth had met Daan’s family during the Euro’s, her girlfriend’s mum and sister had been pestering her to bring the blonde over for a visit.

At first, Beth had been unsure of how well she would get on with the Van de Donk’s, not because she thought they would be unkind or insupportable (she already knew they were lovely) but because she wondered if they would have much in common and of course whether the fact they spoke different languages would be an issue.

As it turned out she didn’t have anything to worry about and she quickly realised that they all shared a lot of interests, had virtually the same sense of humour and they were able to communicate with ease.

Beth’s own family (her mum in particular) and friends had expressed their desire to meet Daan and Beth had promised them that she would make the necessary arrangements but for now, they had a plane to catch.

* * * * * * * *

They landed in Eindhoven a couple of hours later and took a taxi from the airport to Daan’s parents’ house. Daan used her key to let them in and having noticed Evi’s car in the driveway, they quietly walked through the house just in case Ame was asleep.

Ivonne and Evi warmly greeted them with hugs and kisses before Daan tiptoed toward the travel cot and checked on her sleeping niece.

“Where’s dad?”

“He’s at a business meeting. Did you have a nice flight?” Ivonne asked and Daan nodded.

“I’ve got you both a little something, just to say thanks for inviting me,” Beth said. She reached into her bag but paused when she heard Ivonne say something in Dutch and she looked at her girlfriend for a translation.

“She said you’re a creep,” Daan said and laughed when Beth’s eyebrows flew into her hairline.

“What....?”

“I’m joking! She said you’re very sweet but the gifts aren’t necessary.”

“Oh no it’s okay, I wanted to,” Beth insisted and handed Ivonne and Evi a scented candle each. “Daan said you both liked them, so...”

“Thank you, sweet girl,” Ivonne said and pulled the blonde into a hug before Evi did the same.

“And this is for Ame,” Beth said and gave Evi an Arsenal onesie.

“Oh very nice, thank you.”

Daan excused them so they could take their luggage upstairs and gave Beth a quick tour.

“I’ll get you back for calling me a creep,” Beth said with her hands on her hips.

“Mmm, I hope so,” Daan grinned cheekily and kissed her girlfriend square on the lips. They left their luggage in the corner of Daan’s bedroom and headed back downstairs.

The couple walked into the living room and saw that Ame was now wide awake and alertly peering around the room.

“Do you want to hold her?” Evi asked Beth and the blonde jumped at the chance.

She got herself comfortable and melted when the baby stared at her as she cradled her.

“Hi cutie,” she cooed in a baby voice and grinned when Ame grasped her finger. “Aren’t you gorgeous?” she said and beamed when she was rewarded with a tiny smile. “Did you see that?” she checked and Daan nodded. “You haven’t got a clue what I’m on about, have you?”

“To be fair, I never do either,” Daan joked and Beth made a face at her.

Daan noticed her sisters’ constant yawning and suggested she go upstairs for a nap. Evi needed no further persuading and gladly accepted the offer. Ivonne announced that she was off to the shops to buy ingredients for dinner and the couple were left alone with the baby.

Ame soon fell asleep in Beth’s arms and the couple smiled at the adorable squeaking noises she was making and her little jerky movements.

“Why don’t you put her in her travel cot?” Daan suggested and Beth shook her head.

“Nah, it’s alright. She looks so comfy.”

“Are you though?” Daan asked and nodded her head at the awkward angle of Beth’s arm.

“Well, my circulation’s been cut off and my fingers are numb but I don’t mind – I don’t wanna disturb her.”

“But I want a cuddle,” Daan pouted and Beth carefully made a move to place the baby in her girlfriend’s arms. “No, I mean with you.”

“So needy,” Beth teased but her fond smile let Daan know she wasn’t serious.

She judged their current position and worked out how to best accommodate her girlfriend without disturbing the peaceful baby. She slowly shifted Ame to a slightly higher position which freed up her lap and Daan scooted further down the sofa to lay her head on Beth’s thigh. She pulled Beth’s free arm across her upper body and traced her fingers along the blonde’s forearm.

“Better?”

“Mmhm,” Daan said with a deep, satisfied sigh before she too fell asleep.

* * * * * * * *

Ivonne had cooked a delicious Italian inspired dinner and had sent Evi home with storage tubs filled with the leftovers. Since Ivonne had declined their help with the cooking, Daan and Beth insisted on doing the washing up. Ivonne had argued, insisting that they were guests but her protests were quickly waved away and she was shooed out of the kitchen.

With the washing up (and of course a water fight) done, the couple called it a night after spending some time chatting with Ivonne.

They did rock, paper, scissors to determine who got the first turn in the bathroom (Beth won and Daan muttered an accusation of cheating) and once they had both finished their ablutions, they reconvened in Daan’s room. By the time Daan had returned, Beth was already reclined on the bed.

“Are you asleep?” Daan whispered.

“No.” The blonde watched as Daan quietly closed the door and smoothly locked it. “What’re you doing?” Beth sat up on the bed and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Nothing.”

“You’re up to something.”

“I’m not,” Daan insisted but the naughty glint in her eye said otherwise. She sauntered over to the bed and climbed onto it. She knee-walked her way closer to Beth and promptly straddled her hips.

“Your mum is literally in the next room.” 

“So?” Daan shrugged and leaned down to kiss the blonde’s neck.

“So...she’ll hear.”

“Well, then you need to be quiet, don’t you?” she said and began to unbutton Beth’s pyjama shirt. “And ‘cause I _know _you can’t, maybe put a pillow over your mouth or something.”

“Daannn...” Beth whined but made no attempt to stop her. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her girlfriend’s hips and when she felt the kisses go lower, lower, _lower_, she followed her girlfriend’s sage advice and quickly covered her face with the pillow beside her.

TBC


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the feedback. I hope you like this one too. :) <3

The morale at Arsenal was the lowest it had been for some time. Standards had dropped and matches that were deemed winnable were being drawn and the players were frustrated with their performances.

Something clearly wasn’t right and everyone involved at the club knew they needed to fix things and fast.

Pedro refused to criticise his players and took sole responsibility for the mixed start to the season, which ultimately led to his resignation as manager.

He called an emergency meeting to inform the squad of his decision and the players were understandably devastated at losing their popular manager, especially Dom, Sari, Katie, Daan, Beth, Viv and Lisa, all of whom he had brought in during his tenure and of course Kim, who he had fought to re-sign after her spell in Australia.

A new manager had already been appointed (which made a few players suspicious that Pedro’s resignation wasn’t _entirely_ his idea) and his name was Joe Montemurro. 

* * * * * * * *

Joe arrived the following week and got straight down to business. He had scheduled separate meetings with each player so that he could get to know them professionally and as individuals.

Jordan walked into the players’ lounge after her meeting with the new manager and was immediately ambushed with questions.

“How was it?”

“Is he scary?”

“No, he’s alright – very chilled out,” Jordan assured them. “And he’s got a wicked coffee machine.”

After he had met all the players (all of whom shared Jordan’s positive opinion of him) Joe invited them to the meeting room where he wanted to discuss tactics, game play and potential new roles and positions before he took charge of his first training session. 

During the meeting, he showed them clips of their previous matches where they didn’t play well. He pointed out that rather than dwell solely on the negatives, they should focus on what worked and what didn’t and use it as a learning curve to ensure they didn’t make the same mistakes again.

The players left the meeting and headed off for training feeling a lot more positive and confident than they had done in a while.

* * * * * * * *

Daan and Beth stood side by side in their living room and stared out of the large patio windows. The weather had been cold and miserable all week and the snow that had been threatening to fall for the last couple of days was finally making an appearance.

“It’s not stopping, is it?”

“Nope I think it’s getting heavier,” Beth pointed out.

“Yeah,” Daan agreed and checked her phone when she got a text. “The game’s been called off.”

“You know what this means, don’t you? Snow day!” Beth cheered and Daan burst into fits of laughter as the blonde began to leap and pirouette around the room as she sang; _“Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let’s go and play!”_

They quickly got changed into suitable, warmer clothes and drafted in Anna to help build their snowman. The first attempt was too lopsided and too small and so they knocked it down and started again.

The next attempt was much better and they were finally happy with their creation. They added the finishing touches with a scarf, stones for eyes and buttons, a carrot nose and of course a football.

Daan set the timer on the camera and the housies got in position to pose with the aptly named ‘Olaf’.

Shortly after their selfies, Anna announced that she had had enough of the cold and was going back inside to warm up while Daan and Beth decided to partake in a snowball fight.

The pair chased each other around the garden and both managed to get a couple of well timed strikes in before Beth charged at Daan and grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over her shoulder.

They tumbled to the ground and rolled around in the soft, deep snow before Beth somehow won (it wasn’t the first time Beth had managed to end up on top after wrestling and she long suspected Daan was letting her ‘win’)

“Victory, woo!” the blonde yelled but her triumph was premature when Daan quickly stuffed a handful of snow down the back of her neck. “Fuck!” she screeched and leapt to her feet. She frantically spun around on the spot to try and get it out but it had already melted against her skin.

“I’m sorry, it was too easy,” Daan wheezed in between her laughter as she got to her feet.

“Oh ho, you’ve done it now; revenge is _mine_!” Beth roared and Daan shrieked as her girlfriend once again rugby tackled her to the ground.

* * * * * * * *

A few days later, the snow had all but cleared up and since they had a gap in their schedule, Arsenal had hoped the postponed match against Liverpool could be played during that time. But it wasn’t to be and the FA had decided to rearrange the match to be played in February 2018.

This meant that their next match against Sunderland later in the week would come almost four weeks after their last game (a 6-0 away win against Watford) and although they were keeping to their usual training schedule, the team were understandably missing competitive football and they were itching to put their new managers’ game plan to the test.

If they had been anxious about a new manager coming in and changing what it meant in terms of ‘playing the Arsenal way’, they needn’t have worried; Joe’s coaching style was already proving to be popular within the squad.

His relaxed, calm manner helped to ease the pressure of playing for a successful and high profile club and his vision of attractive, possession-based football and winning in style suited his players entirely.

Training was finished for the day and Joe had rewarded them for their hard work by giving them an extra day off, which the team were pleased about because tonight was their eagerly awaited Christmas party.

“Have you picked your outfit yet?” Daan asked her girlfriend as they walked back to the car. Beth nodded that she had and Daan narrowed her eyes.

“What’s that look for?”

“I need to see it.”

“Why?”

“Because I reckon you’ve picked something stupid.”

“Oh, thank you!” Beth scoffed and got in the passengers’ seat. “What are you wearing then?”

“It’s a secret,” Daan teased. “But...maybe I’ll show you mine if you show me yours...”

The couple arrived home and after Daan revealed her chosen outfit, she insisted that Beth show her what she had picked.

“Yeah?” Beth asked hopefully.

“Nooo,” Daan quickly countered. “We’re going shopping.”

* * * * * * * *

After spending a couple of hours trawling around several shops and trying on multiple outfits, Daan had managed to help her girlfriend pick out a suitable dress and matching heels. With their outfits now decided it was time to get ready and as usual, Daan was taking forever. 

“You can go on without us if you want, she’s probably gonna be another twelve hours _at least_,” Beth complained and Anna laughed. “I don’t know why though ‘cause she always looks gorgeous....don’t tell I said that though.”

“I won’t – we don’t wanna inflate her ego,” Anna joked.

“Is it me or is she taking longer than usual?” Beth said with a frown and got up from the sofa. “Hurry up Princess, we’re gonna be late!” she called up the stairs.

“I’m almost done,” Daan called back and Beth leaned against the wall as she waited – their definition of ‘almost done’ vastly differed. She looked up when she heard footsteps and her eyes almost bugged out of her head at Daan’s outfit.

The LBD she was wearing fitted her like a second skin and the black heels showed off her defined calf muscles.

“Wow...okay...”

“Do I look okay?” she asked and flicked the ends of her curled hair.

“Uhhh...”

“I think she’s broken,” Anna said and pinched the blondes’ tricep.

“Ow! You bastard!” Beth backhanded the taller woman’s arm before she rubbed the sore area.

“Whatever, that didn’t hurt,” Anna said and rolled her eyes. “Are you nearly ready, ‘cause the taxi’s here.”

“Yeah. Oh, can you take our picture first? I wanna send it to my mum,” Daan requested and she and Beth got into position. Anna took a few photos and the couple checked the quality.

“Which one do you like?”

“The second one?”

Daan nodded her agreement and sent it to her mum before she quickly followed her girlfriend and friend out the door.

TBC


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos. <3 <3 I hope you enjoy this one too. :)

The Arsenal Christmas party was being held at Sopwell House which was a luxury hotel, restaurant and function hall in St Albans. As well as having exclusive use of the facilities, the club had paid for all the players to have rooms for the night which served as their Christmas bonus.

The teammates and friends greeted each other with warm hugs and pleasantries before they sat down for dinner.

The players were sat either five or six to a table and Daan and Beth were sharing a table with Mitch, Viv and Lisa.

“I don’t normally go for this type of posh nosh but it’s free so I’m just gonna fill me boots,” Mitch said and helped herself to a selection of nibbles from the sharing platter. She made a face at the prosciutto wrapped figs before she shoved two in her mouth.

“Oh, same. Pizza or scampi and chips will usually do me,” Beth agreed.

“Okay fatty,” Daan quipped and Lisa almost choked on her wine.

“Wow!”

“Oooh burn!” Mitch struggled to contain her laughter as did the rest of the table, Beth included.

“No, it’s true,” Beth shrugged. “And I know she’s only joking – she loves me really.”

“Sometimes,” Daan grinned cheekily and squeezed Beth’s thigh to let her know that she was indeed teasing.

Conversation turned to their Christmas break and the friends discussed their plans.

“So are yous going home for Christmas?” Mitch asked Beth.

“Yeah, I’m flying back with Daan to spend a few days with her family and then I’m going home.”

“Oooh meeting the parents already, eh? Nice one gal,” Lisa raised her glass in a toast.

“Oh I’ve already met ‘em,” Beth said. “This’ll be the third time.”

“You’re right in there with the in-laws, aren’t ya?” Lisa observed.

“Look at this picture my mum took,” Daan said with a cheeky grin and Beth pretended to be annoyed.

“I would just like to say that it was taken without my knowledge or consent.”

“Shut up, it’s cute and you love it.”

Mitch, Lisa and even Viv were intrigued and looked at the photo on Daan’s phone. Beth was being used as a human pillow by Ame and Daan, who were both asleep. Daan was right, it was cute and Beth did love it.

“Aw lookit you, Auntie Bethany,” Mitch teased and reached over to pat Beth’s cheek. Unfortunately it was a little too rough and the blonde winced with one eye shut.

“What about you, Daan, have you met Mr and Mrs Meado yet?” Lisa asked and the brunette shook her head.

“We said after New Year, didn’t we?” Daan said and Beth nodded.

“Back to a more important topic, when’s tha next course comin’? I’m fuckin’ starving!” Mitch complained and scanned the room for the servers. “Might as well take a picture of yous gals while we wait. Budge up close,” she instructed and snapped a quick picture of the two couples.

* * * * * * * *

Dinner had been eaten, the alcohol was flowing and crackers had been pulled and now it was time for the games, or more specific, karaoke.

Jordan had performed a unique version of ‘New rules’ and even though the words were on the screen right in front of her, she still managed to get most of them wrong.

Beth had wanted a turn but changed her mind when she saw that no songs from High school musical had been included, so Lisa stepped up and picked an older classic song and by the time the chorus kicked in, everyone (except Viv of course) was dancing and singing along. 

_“Woah, we’re half way there, woah, livin’ on a prayer!” _

Lisa ‘wooed’ and bowed as she lapped up the applause before she left the stage.

Nobody else wanted a turn (especially after Lisa, who was a surprisingly decent singer) so the DJ started his set. He was a few songs in when he started to take requests and the first song to be played was the Macarena, which was Daan’s request.

The brunette tried her best to encourage everyone to get on their feet and do the dance moves with her and was pleased when she had acquired a few willing participants. However just thirty seconds into the song, those following Daan’s lead suddenly couldn’t tell their lefts from their rights and were constantly bumping into each other – it wasn’t hard to figure out why. 

“I got it wrong, didn’t I?” Daan admitted and luckily Leah was on hand to step in with the correct moves.

The music, dancing and merriment lasted for the rest of the night and before they knew it, it was midnight and their Christmas party was over.

Before the party, Joe had told the girls to enjoy themselves but not to overindulge in too much alcohol which was why Beth had asked Louise and Leah to help her take Daan to her room.

“Is she drunk?” Leah asked and hooked Daan’s arm over her shoulder while Louise did the same.

“No, she’s been drinking wine and it goes straight to her head,” Beth explained and lead the way. “She’ll call it a ‘wine headache’ tomorrow.”

“Or as normal people call it, a hangover.” Leah made a face.

“I’m saying nothing.” Beth shrugged and Leah sniggered at Beth’s passivity.

“Hey Beff?”

“Yeah?” Beth turned to look at her girlfriend.

“Do you have a sunburn or are you always this hot?”

“Oh Jesus,” Leah muttered and rolled her eyes.

“Hey Beff?”

“Yeah?”

“I have to show you the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, look,” Daan said and when Beth looked it was a photo of herself. “Hey Beff...”

“Ha, good luck tonight Meado,” Louise said and tried not to laugh.

“Thanks.”

* * * * * * * *

Daan woke up the next morning and immediately squinted against the low sunshine peeking through the curtains.

“Ughhh.”

“Morning. How’s your hangover?”

“I don’t have one – I wasn’t drunk,” Daan said. She gingerly cracked an eye open and looked at her girlfriend sat propped up against the headboard. “What time is it?”

“Just after seven.”

“Ugh,” Daan huffed at the early hour and nuzzled against Beth’s soft, warm thigh. Beth ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair and Daan sighed contently when she felt herself drifting off to sleep again.

“We need to talk.”

Daan’s stomach immediately dropped and her eyes flew open – no good _ever_ came from those words.

“What...”

“I actually think you’re out of order,” Beth said with a shrug and Daan was confused; she had no idea what her girlfriend was talking about.

“...Why?”

“How can you look like _that_ first thing in the morning _and _with a hangover? Sorry, correction, a _‘wine headache’._ It’s not fair y’know,” Beth teased with a wide grin and yelped when Daan pinched her thigh.

“You’re mean.”

“_I’m _mean? I’m not the one who looks like a model am I?”

“No you’re not,” Daan said with the cheekiest grin Beth had ever seen and the pair burst into laughter. “Who’s that?” Daan asked when there was a knock on the door.

“I didn’t think you’d be up for breakfast downstairs, so I ordered room service,” Beth explained and climbed out of bed. “Just a second!” she called out and slipped on her bathrobe while Daan pulled the covers over her head to hide from view. “It’s safe.”

Daan popped her head from underneath the covers and practically salivated at the marvellous spread of food in front of her. Beth had ordered an assortment of breakfast pastries, toast, fresh fruit, fresh apple juice and a percolator filled with proper coffee.

“What?” Beth asked when she caught Daan staring.

“I love you.”

“Aw, I love you too,” Beth gushed with a sweet smile. She knew Daan meant it but she also knew that she had an ulterior motive. “But you’re still not having the only Pain au chocolat.”

“Damn it!”

* * * * * * * *

After breakfast Daan and Beth headed to reception to check out and saw Louise, Jordan and Leah all waiting in the foyer.

“There they are! How’s your head?” Louise asked with a sympathetic expression.

“I wasn’t that drunk last night,” Daan protested.

“You were flirting with Beth all night,” Jordan pointed out.

“So? She’s my girlfriend.”

“You asked her if she was single,” Leah joined in.

“And then you cried when she said she wasn’t,” Louise added.

Daan looked between her friends in confusion. She looked to her girlfriend for help and rolled her eyes when she shrugged. Beth knew it was all true but she also knew it was easier to stay neutral.

“You’re tricking me, I don’t remember doing that. And can you please not talk too loud, you know I don’t like loud sounds.”

“Of course,” Leah agreed.

“Thank you.”

“I almost forgot you’ve got a _‘wine headache’_,” Leah teased and was highly amused to find she had succeeded in leaving Daan speechless.

TBC


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all the comments, kudos etc. :) <3

The last match for Arsenal in 2017 was a home fixture against Sunderland in the quarter finals of the Conti cup, which the Gunners won 3-1 courtesy of goals from Viv, Jordan and Beth. With the job done and the team comfortably through to the next round, the players could look forward to their well earned Christmas break.

The tree was up, the house was decorated and since the beginning of the month, Beth had been singing Christmas songs at the top of her voice. It was safe to say that she loved Christmas and everything that went with it.

Daan, however, didn’t share her girlfriend’s enthusiasm. She didn’t _hate_ Christmas but apart from spending time with family and of course getting presents, she didn’t really get the whole hoopla surrounding it.

_“All I want for Christmas is yoooouuuu!” _Beth sang (screeched) and pointed at the brunette while hiding something behind her back.

Daan’s curiosity was piqued when Beth turned around and bent down but she was too busy enjoying the view of her girlfriend’s legs and bum in her tight skinny jeans to ask any questions.

When the blonde finished what she was doing, she stood up and spun around with a ‘ta-da’! and Daan immediately burst out laughing.

“What do you think?” Beth asked and shook her head to make the mistletoe headband move.

“I think you’re ridiculous.”

“Well yeah, but do you like it?”

“It’s alright,” Daan teased. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her closer before she kissed her squarely on the lips.

She pushed Beth over to the sofa and the blonde sat down when she felt the back of her knees hit the furniture. Daan promptly sat in her lap and kissed her again, this time much deeper. Slick and skilled hands worked quickly and the couple fervently took advantage of having the house to themselves.

* * * * * * * *

Just like she did every year, Daan was flying back to the Netherlands to spend Christmas with her family and had invited her girlfriend to join her for a few days before she travelled up to Whitby to visit her own family. 

They were staying with Daan’s parents and since Ivonne and Chris were already fond of Beth, they gladly welcomed the blonde into their home with open arms and after spending some time catching up with Daan’s parents the couple decided to head into town.

Daan was keen to show her girlfriend the local sights and her favourite places and as the journey into town wasn’t far, she suggested they cycle. Beth closely followed Daan’s lead and after about twenty minutes, they reached Daan’s favourite cafe. They locked their bikes and headed inside.

“You’ll like it here, they’ve got fish and chips,” Daan teased and Beth lightly pushed her in the back.

“Piss off.”

Daan spent some time going over the menu and explaining the variety of dishes and in the end Beth decided to order kibbeling and friets, just as Daan knew she would, while Daan ordered a Greek salad with grilled chicken since she wasn’t in the mood for anything too heavy.

They were just finishing their coffees when Daan’s phone beeped with a text.

“Marlou’s having a party tonight, are you up for that?”

“Of course,” Beth nodded – she never turned down a party invitation.

After lunch, Daan gave Beth a guided tour around the town and showed her the local shops, sights and various places of interests which of course Beth loved. Before they headed back home to get ready for the party, they decided to decided to take a detour and pay Evi (and of course Ame) a visit.

Evi greeted them both with warm hugs and Daan held her arms open for a cuddle with her niece. Beth watched as Daan interacted with the cute baby and they both smiled as Ame babbled and gurgled back in her own baby language.

“She can do more things now,” Evi said and motioned for Daan to place the baby on her play mat. Ame began to excitedly kick her legs and wave her arms and when Beth dangled a toy over her, she batted it with her closed fists.

“She’s strong,” Beth acknowledged. “And look at those legs go - we should start training her when she can walk, she’ll make a great footballer.”

“We’ll bring her a kit the next time we visit,” Daan said and Evi rolled her eyes - she knew she had no say in the matter.

* * * * * * * *

Much to everyone’s surprise, Daan and Beth arrived at Marlou’s house pretty much on time. She invited them inside and Beth took the box of corona into the kitchen. She took out two bottles of beer and stopped in her tracks when she almost bumped into someone.

“Oh shit, sorry!” She apologised but the woman didn’t answer and simply walked away. Beth shrugged and went off in search of her girlfriend.

She found her talking to a group of friends, one of whom was the woman she had almost spilt her beer on and Beth wasn’t sure how she had managed to get there so quickly.

Daan smiled brightly when she saw her girlfriend approaching and slid an arm around her waist. Daan made the introductions and Beth smiled at them all politely, including the woman from before and Beth was a little bit surprised at the difference in attitude – she had gone from aloof to friendly in a matter of minutes.

Daan noticed another friend, Janske, chatting on the sofa with Marlou and she pulled Beth over to join them.

Daan was soon called away by another friend and left her girlfriend and friends to chat amongst themselves. Beth had of course met Marlou several times but not Janske, but because she was a naturally friendly and sociable person, the conversation soon flowed freely and easily between them.

“I’ve heard so much about you, I feel like I already know you,” Janske said. “Daantje talks about you _all_ the time.” 

“Really?” Beth asked and felt a light blush cover her cheeks. “All good things I hope.”

“Of course,” Janske said and Marlou nodded her agreement.

“What does she say?” Beth asked and Janske motioned for her to come closer, just in case Daan was within earshot – the brunette had a knack of sneaking up on people and she didn’t want to get caught gossiping or spilling secrets.

“Well before you started dating she was showing us your instagram photos and comments and saying good stuff about you like ‘oh isn’t she cute, isn’t she sweet’ but she didn’t know what to do because she had just broken up with her girlfriend,” Janske said before she paused. She didn’t know how much Beth knew about Daan’s ex and she didn’t want to say too much.

“Yeah, I mean, we don’t talk about our exes but she told me they were together for a long time.”

“Five years,” Marlou joined in. “She thought it might be a bit soon to start dating again after ending such a long relationship so she wanted to wait a bit.”

“She didn’t wait that long - she practically flirted with me from the get go!” Beth pointed out in amusement.

“I can believe that,” Janske joined in the laughter. “She said that she really liked you but she didn’t know what to do so I told her; ‘five years is a long time especially if you’re with the wrong person and only you can know the answer’. The next day she called me to say that she kissed you!” Janske explained and the trio burst out laughing.

Daan returned and quickly assumed her favourite position of swinging her legs onto Beth’s lap. She draped an arm around her shoulders and tenderly played with the soft fine hairs at the back of Beth’s neck.

“What’re you talking about?”

“Oh I was just asking Beth if she’s staying for Christmas.” Janske quickly changed the subject and winked at the blonde.

“I told her I’m only here for four days.”

“Oh, that means you can’t do the ugly sweater run with us,” Marlou said and Beth frowned in confusion.

“The what?”

“It’s a mini marathon and you have to wear a Christmas jumper. It’s a bit silly but it’s kind of a tradition,” Daan explained.

“I would’ve done it – I still need to get my revenge after you cheated in the last couple of races.”

“I won fairly; you’re just a sore loser,” Daan said and cut Beth’s protests off with a kiss and Marlou and Janske took that as their cue to leave.

Daan was oblivious to her friends departure as she was already busy thinking up excuses to leave the party early without being obvious and she leaned in close to whisper her suggestion in Beth’s ear.

“We can’t go - we’ve not even been here an hour yet!”

“So?” Daan shrugged – she really didn’t see the problem and besides, Marlou would understand. Daan leaned in for another kiss, this time longer and deeper and when they broke apart, Daan rested her forehead against Beth’s temple. “Do you want another one?” She asked when she saw Beth’s empty beer bottle.

“Is that code word for ‘please go and get me another one’?” Beth sassed.

Daan made a face which Beth mimicked and she quickly closed her eyes when Daan gave her the ‘puppy eyes’.

“Stop it!”

“Pleeaaase?”

“Fine, but just look up first.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Daan looked up and grinned when she saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and immediately kissed her girlfriend. Even though she wasn’t entirely on board with all things Christmas, kissing under the mistletoe was one tradition Daan was more than happy and willing to honour.

TBC


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the feedback - it's very much appreciated. :) <3

After flying back from the Netherlands on the 22nd of December, Beth had gone straight to Whitby for Christmas and New Year. Of course it had been lovely to catch up with her family and friends but it would’ve been even better to spend it with her girlfriend as well.

Instead, they kept in contact via FaceTime, texts and calls which was nice but it didn’t stop them from pining for each other. It had been just over a week since they last saw one another and both women were filled with hyper energy at the thought of seeing their gorgeous girlfriend again.

Beth had just finished loading the last of the dirty laundry into the washing machine when she heard her phone vibrate on the kitchen counter. She was hoping it was Daan telling her she was on the train and asking to be picked up from the station but instead it was to say her flight had been delayed and she had only just landed.

Beth: Nooo! Shit start to the new year. xx

Daan: I know but don’t worry I’ve already complained to customer services. xx

Beth: Uh oh. Were you nice....? xx

Daan: Aren’t I usually? ;) xx

Beth smiled but before she could reply, Daan sent another message.

Daan: Maybe don’t answer that. Nobody cried anyway. :) xx

Beth: Haha that’s always a good sign! xx

Daan: I’m going through security now so I’ll text you when I’m on the train.

Beth: Okay. See you soon. Love you! xx

Daan: Love you too. xx

Beth smiled at the plethora of hearts and kisses emojis at the end of Daan’s message before she pocketed her phone and continued with the housework.

* * * * * * * *

Beth stood on the other side of the barrier with two coffees in her hand, one for herself and one for Daan, and impatiently scanned the crowd for any sign of the brunette but the sheer volume of people coupled with Daan’s petite stature made it a difficult task.

She watched as the throng of passengers poured out of the train and when the crowd thinned and her stunning girlfriend came into view, Beth felt her breath catch in her throat.

Their eyes met like magnets and the butterflies in her chest soon exploded and multiplied when her gorgeous girlfriend beamed brightly, making her whole face light up in love and anticipation.

Daan quickened her pace and was able to bustle and weave her way through the crowd – being short did sometimes have its advantages. She pushed through the ticket barrier and immediately flung herself into Beth’s waiting arms.

“I love you,” Daan said and buried her face in the crook of Beth’s neck. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes at the intoxicating and unique scent of her girlfriend.

“Are you talking to me or the coffee?” Beth joked light-heartedly and carefully wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She noticed some people were watching their exchange in curiosity and she knew the attention would make Daan uncomfortable.

“Both,” Daan said with a grin. She gratefully accepted the takeaway cup and the couple made their way out of the station, keen to continue their eagerly awaited reunion in the privacy of their home and away from prying eyes.

* * * * * * * *

As soon as they got home, the couple had made the most of having the house to themselves and had spent the majority of the afternoon making up for their time apart.

Beth sighed contently as she lay cocooned underneath the warm duvet, with her girlfriend’s arms snugly wrapped around her. Daan usually preferred to be the little spoon so whenever the opportunity presented itself for the roles to be reversed, Beth never said no.

"When do you wanna do presents?” Beth suddenly spoke and Daan tightened her hold, not ready to disturb the peace and quiet.

“Shh, later,” Daan mumbled, still drowsy from the nap they had taken and Beth shivered when the brunette softly nuzzled and kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder. “I don’t wanna get up.”

“I don’t wanna get up either,” Beth agreed. She stretched her aching limbs and turned around to face her girlfriend. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Daan grinned and leaned in for a soft kiss, both women too spent for anything more energetic. She snuggled contently against Beth’s chest but something caught her eye and she tried her best not to laugh. “Oops.”

“What?”

“I might’ve got carried away,” Daan admitted and pursed her lips together as she traced a finger along Beth’s collarbone.

Beth looked down and gasped when she saw the dark red and purple bruise blossoming across her clavicle. She rolled out of bed to get a better look in the mirror.

“Oh my god what are you, a vampire? That’s fucking huge!” Beth said and looked at her girlfriend through the mirror.

Daan winced and stood behind her girlfriend. She propped her chin on Beth’s shoulder and tried not to laugh.

“You know the girls are gonna take the piss.”

“Sorry.” Although Daan’s apology was genuine, at the same time she was immensely proud of her efforts.

“Do you reckon I can get away with telling people I got bitten by a small but cute excited puppy? I mean, it’s kinda true isn’t it,” Beth said and rolled her eyes at Daan’s smug expression.

“I told you I missed you.” Daan shrugged and tightened her hold. “And it’s not that bad.”

“Yeah, I’ve had worse,” Beth conceded. “Luckily I’ve had a lot of practice covering them.”

“Have you?” Daan asked and Beth was amused by the hint of jealousy in her voice.

She grabbed her make-up bag and got to work. She applied a primer to the area first before she chose a colour corrector with a green undertone to counteract the red and purple bruise. She then applied a layer of foundation followed by a layer concealer to the area and smoothed it in with a sponge before finally setting it with powder.

“Done.”

“All my hard work undone, just like that; gone.”

“I’m so good aren’t I, practically an expert.”

“Maybe next time I’ll do it somewhere only _I_ get to see.” Daan flirted and pulled Beth back to bed to make good on her promise - the presents could most _definitely _wait.

* * * * * * * *

It was much later in the evening when the couple eventually decided to get up and before they got round to exchanging gifts, they decided to order a takeaway from their favourite Japanese restaurant.

The food arrived quicker than expected and, having worked up quite the appetite from their afternoon (and evening) exertions, Daan and Beth tucked into their meals with gusto. They fed each other morsels of food from each other’s plate and in no time at all, most of the food had been completely demolished.

Beth set aside the leftovers and cleared away the empty containers and dirty cutlery while Daan poured them both a small glass of wine (they had training the next day after all) before they settled on the sofa once again.

They channel hopped for a bit before they settled on a marathon of repeats of ‘Love Island’. They were halfway through the second episode when Daan started to drop off and she woke with a start when she suddenly remembered they hadn’t exchanged gifts.

“Well if you hadn’t kept on distracting me, we could’ve done it earlier,” Beth joked.

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Daan pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

The couple had opted to wait until after Christmas and New Year to exchange gifts and although Daan wasn’t a huge fan of the holidays, presents were a different thing altogether and after seeing the assortment of wrapped gifts under the tree; she was dying to know what her girlfriend had got her.

They had agreed to just get each other several small presents rather than a large, expensive one opting to save those for their first valentine’s day and so far between them they had unwrapped clothes (to share, naturally) fancy chocolates, beauty products and perfume.

“Last one - I think you’ll like it,” Beth said and handed Daan a neatly wrapped medium sized box with a bow on top.

“What is it?”

“Open it and find out.”

Daan frantically tore at the paper and lifted the lid. She looked inside and found an envelope titled ‘contract’. She carefully opened the seal and read the letter:

_“I, Beth Mead, do solemnly swear to fulfil all the favours listed in this box for Daniëlle van de Donk.” _

“It’s a box of favours,” Beth said and watched Daan read each favour card with great interest.

“So I pick a card and then you have to do whatever it says?” Daan checked and Beth nodded. “_Breakfast in bed, foot massage, I win this argument_....I think I’m gonna enjoy this,” Daan said with a gleeful grin and rummaged through the box to look for any sexy favours.

“And I think I’m gonna regret it. Give it back I’ve made a mistake,” Beth joked and pretended to grab the box but Daan blocked her.

“No way, it’s mine,” she said and moved the box out of reach. “Thank you, I love it and I love you.” Daan’s voice was impossibly soft and she rocked forward on her knees to kiss her girlfriend.

As it often did, the kiss that started out slow soon escalated in intensity and a shot of excitement once again washed over them.

Beth felt as if her brain was short circuiting and she didn’t know what sensation to focus on: the unbelievable softness of Daan’s lips, the possessive yet gentle way she was cradling her face with one hand while the other was at the nape of her neck, pulling her head closer, or the overwhelming fear of the sound of jangling keys....

“Oh fuck, Anna!”

“Wha...?” Daan was startled when Beth suddenly pushed her away and scrambled to her feet.

“Anna’s home,” Beth hissed and Daan’s eyes widened at almost getting caught in an uncompromising position _yet again_ (honestly, Anna really should be used to it by now, but still)

The living room door opened and Anna stepped inside.

“Alright you two? Happy new year.” She frowned at their rigid and awkward positions but said nothing – after all she knew they were weirdoes.

“Yeah, happy new year,” Beth said and cleared her throat.

“I was gonna text when I was on my way but my phone died. Have you already eaten? I’m starving,” Anna admitted.

“Yeah we have but there’s some left if you want it.” Daan tried not to blush and pointed to the kitchen.

“Great, cheers,” Anna said and when she left the room, Daan and Beth felt like they could breathe normally again.

“Fucking hell,” Beth said but their relief was short lived when she suddenly popped her head back through the door.

“Oh and uh....by the way; nice love bite Betty.”

TBC


	21. Twenty one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, happy new year to you. Thanks so much to everyone who has commented, left kudos, bookmarked or even just read this story - I'm grateful for all of it. :) I've also realised that this is the 21st chapter and we're still stuck in Feb 2018 - there's still lots I want to cover but at this rate the story might run to 100 chapters lol! 
> 
> I'm kidding...I think...

Beth scrolled through the open tabs on her phone and sighed in frustration; Valentine’s Day was in two weeks time and she was stumped - she had no idea what to get her girlfriend.

She sighed once more and Leah’s concentration was once again disturbed from the match on the screen. Beth quietened down and Leah turned her attention back toward the TV screen but the peace was short-lived and Leah rolled her eyes in irritation.

“What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing,” Beth replied, not really wanting to get into it for fear of being laughed at.

“Then what are you huffing about for?”

“I’m not,” Beth protested and Leah fixed her with a sceptical look. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Oh come on, that’s not fair - you _know_ I love to take the piss out of you,” Leah said with barely contained laughter. “Okay, I promise – go on, what’s wrong?”

Beth checked the coast was clear (Daan was supposed to be in the treatment room but she had perfected the knack of sneaking up when you least suspected) and showed Leah her phone.

“What do you think of these...for Valentine’s Day?”

“Oh wow, I’m flattered - I had _no idea_ you felt this way about me...”

“See, this is why I didn’t wanna tell you!” Beth said and snatched her phone back.

“I’m joking, lemme look!”

“No!”

“What’re you two arguing about?” Jordan asked as she entered the rec room. She made herself a drink and sat next to Beth on the sofa.

“Your girlfriend’s a bully.”

“Why, what’s she said?”

“I asked for her help with choosing a valentines gift and she’s taking the piss,” Beth said and glared at Leah.

“I won’t laugh, I can help if you want,” Jordan offered and Leah snorted through her nose. “What?”

“Tell Beth about the first Valentines present you got me.”

“I don’t remember,” Jordan said.

“See, normally that would be believable but I know you’re lying,” Leah said. “C’mon, tell her what you said to the florist,” Leah said and cracked up laughing.

“I asked her to help me pick some flowers, that’s it - I didn’t say anything else, ask Mitch,” Jordan insisted and going by Leah’s reaction, Beth knew there was more to the story than that. 

“Yeah and the rest! Mitch said she asked the florist if they sold _chlamydia_ instead of _cyclamens_,” Leah managed to get out and held the side of her ribs as her muscles cramped up.

“_Please_ tell me she got you a card saying ‘happy VD’!” Beth creased up with laughter and Leah waved her hand around as she struggled to breathe.

“I hate you both.”

Meanwhile, in the treatment room, Daan was asking HAO and Viv for their opinion.

“I got this for Beff, what do you think?” Daan asked and showed them the picture on her phone.

“I think you’ve wasted your money,” Viv deadpanned and Daan frowned at her.

“What, why?”

“I don’t. It’s cute, I like it,” HAO said.

“No, I didn’t say I didn’t like it I just think, like, why do I need to show my girlfriend that I love her just _one_ day of the year, like, why not every day?” Viv shrugged. “I think Valentine’s Day is an irrelevant, commercialised day invented by jewellers and chocolate companies to con people out of money and I don’t get why people fall for it.”

Daan and HAO stared at Viv before they turned to one another. Viv shrugged and left the room.

“Is she having a bad day, or what?” HAO asked but Daan wasn’t really listening.

“I don’t need just one day either, I show Beff every day too,” Daan insisted. “And this is our first one together so I want to make it special.”

“Hey, c’mon don’t listen to her; Button will dig it for sure.”

“I hope so.” Daan continued to look at the picture of her gift.

“Y’know, it was obvious she was into you, like, _way_ before you got together - I was ready to take on the role of matchmaker for the two of you. We hung out a lot in the beginning ‘cause we were the newbies and it was during preseason last year, I noticed she kept staring at you when you weren’t looking and then she’d quickly look away when you did. Did you notice too?”

“Yeah, she’s not very subtle.” Daan smiled fondly at the memory.

“Right?! Oh man, her crush was huge, it was so cute! I didn’t say anything because I knew you were with someone else but _thank god_ it worked out for you two, I’m not sure I could deal with Beth’s sad little puppy face if it didn’t. Y’all are so adorable.”

“Yeah, we are, aren’t we?” Daan sighed dreamily before a thought suddenly occurred to her. “You, uh, won’t say anything about this will you? I’ve got a tough rep to protect, remember, I can’t have people thinking I’ve gone soft – I want them to fear me.”

“Already forgotten about it.” HAO said with a wink and Daan smiled gratefully.

******

A few days later, The Gunners were on a high after booking their place in the next round of the FA cup when they beat Yeovil town 0-3 and as usual, the coach was a hive of activity.

Lisa had commandeered the karaoke machine and was belting out a decent version of ‘9-5’. Not everybody knew all of the lyrics but they certainly knew the chorus and they all joined in with gusto when the time came.

Before they knew it, they had arrived back at their training ground and after a quick meeting with Joe, the players were free for the rest of the day. Some were going out for dinner, others decided to go to their local pub for a couple of drinks while some just wanted to go home and relax.

“Oh c’mon don’t be boring bastards, just stay for one,” Katie pleaded with Daan and Beth. “Even Viv’s giving up her nap time to come with us.”

“I don’t want to go, they’re kidnapping me!” Viv shouted from the car and Mitch hastily covered her mouth with her hand while Lisa rolled the window up.

“I told you, I’m having my hair done,” Daan repeated her reason for needing to go home.

“I’ll come,” Beth said and Katie whipped her head around so fast it almost spun off her shoulders. “What, am I not invited or something?”

“Well yeah, but I thought you two couldn’t be separated for more than a minute - don’t you need to go with her to hold her hand or something?” Katie teased and laughed at her own joke. “Well, get in the car then before you change your mind,” she said and practically bundled the blonde into the back seat before Daan had the chance to say goodbye.

******

Beth arrived home from the pub a couple of hours later. The pleasant smell of cooking wafted through the house and she wondered who was making it. She noticed that Anna’s coat and shoes were missing from the rack which meant that she was still out for dinner and Daan was tonight’s chef.

She alerted Daan of her presence by wolf whistling before she stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“_Put your arms all around it, take it now that you’ve found it, it don’t need to be deeper - it’s finders keepers_,” Beth sang against Daan’s cheek before she pressed several kisses to the soft skin. Daan laughed at the silliness and turned her head for a proper kiss.

“Hmm, how many have you had?” Daan asked and interlocked her fingers with Beth’s.

“Only the one,” Beth said, proud that she had managed to stick to her plan of just one drink despite Mitch, Katie and Lisa’s best efforts of persuasion. “I love your new hair, liefie.” Beth took a hand from Daan’s hip and moved her newly highlighted hair away from her neck before she kissed the junction between her shoulder and neck. “Something smells good...dinner too,” she said and Daan laughed at the cheesiness.

“It’s only chicken and veg skewers - are you sure you’ve only had one drink?”

“Oi, I thought you liked my flirting?”

“Oh, is that what you call it?”

“Wow, I can go if you want.”

“No, I’m joking, I’m joking - stay,” Daan whined and pulled her girlfriend back against her.

Beth hugged her again and frowned when she finally noticed her unusually pallid complexion.

“Are you okay? You look a bit pale.”

“I don’t really feel well – cramps,” Daan said and Beth winced in sympathy, knowing how badly Daan suffered with them.

“Have you taken anything?” Beth asked in concern and Daan nodded that she had. “Can I get you anything; some chocolate a hot water bottle?” She offered and Daan shook her head.

“Just hug me,” Daan said before she took Beth’s warm hand and placed it against her lower abdomen. She sighed as the heat brought instant and welcome relief – she felt better already.

******

The next two weeks flew by and Valentine’s Day was soon upon them. Beth and Daan had booked dinner and a room at a swanky five star hotel in London – it was expensive but definitely worth it.

With dinner finished and paid for, the couple headed up to their room to exchange gifts. Beth’s hands were sweating with nerves and she was grateful to be holding the champagne and bucket – little did she know that Daan was also feeling nervous.

For almost two weeks, the brunette was questioning her choice of gift; what if Beth didn’t like it, what if it was too soon for that type of gift; what if, what if, what if? More than once HAO had reassured her that Beth would love it but it wasn’t quite enough to stop the doubts. Maybe she should just give her the additional present instead of the main one, she thought, and she adjusted her LBD thinking about just _how much_ Beth would appreciate that.

They arrived at their room and Daan swiped them in. Beth set the bucket down on the table and poured them both a glass of champagne.

“Cheers.”

They clinked their flutes together and took a sip. Daan looked at her girlfriend over the rim of her glass and felt her heart rate increase when their eyes met. She waited until Beth had finished her mouthful before she took her glass, placed both of them on the table next to the ice bucket and tenderly cupped the blondes face as she kissed her.

She rested their foreheads together and closed her eyes. They’d only been together for ten months but to her, the length of time was insignificant – when you know, you know and Daan already knew that Beth was ‘the one’.

In the beginning, she felt as though she needed to slow down and avoid coming on too strong for fear of scaring Beth off, but in the end she had nothing to worry about and it very quickly became clear that Beth was also head over heels in love with her.

Daan didn’t know if it was the occasion, the alcohol, Beth’s beauty or a mixture of all three but she was feeling very sentimental and felt as though she might cry. Thankfully Beth was able to read her like a book and her suggestion of exchanging gifts was a welcome one.

“You go first,” Beth insisted and pushed the thin, long box in between them where they were sat on the bed. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” She watched with nervousness as Daan undid the bow and lifted the lid to look inside. Her nerves grew the longer Daan stayed silent and a feeling of dread washed over her when her girlfriend suddenly started to laugh. “Umm, that’s not really the reaction I...”

“Open yours,” Daan cut her off with a grin and Beth did as she was told. It didn’t take long to work out what Daan was laughing at; they’d both bought each other heart necklaces!

“Great minds think alike, ‘ey?” Beth said and carefully removed the jewellery. They weren’t quite a matching pair – Beth’s necklace had two hearts whereas Daan’s was a solid pendant but they were beautiful and special and a very fitting symbol of their relationship. “Do you want me to put yours on for you?” Beth asked and when Daan nodded, she carefully fixed the clasp.

Daan returned the favour and both women smiled at each other before they leaned forward and met in the middle for a long, deep kiss. They separated slowly and Daan tenderly trailed her fingertips across Beth’s cheekbones while Beth ran the palm of her hands along Daan’s thighs.

“I love you,” Daan hummed contentedly and got lost in Beth’s hypnotising blue eyes.

“I love you too.”

“I have another present for you.”

“I thought we were just doing the one?”

“Close your eyes.” Daan’s voice was barely above a whisper and Beth felt a shiver run down her spine.

“Okay.”

She did as she was told and put her palm flat on the bed when she felt the mattress dip. She heard the unmistakeable sound of a zipper being lowered and tried to swallow down the dryness in her mouth – she knew what the present was and she was buzzing in anticipation.

“Open them.”

Beth didn’t need to be told twice and her mouth hung open at the sight of Daan in sinfully lacy, yet extremely tasteful, black lingerie.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Daan said with a seductive grin and crawled across the mattress toward her dumbstruck girlfriend.

The night was still young and neither woman could wait to get started.

TBC


	22. Twenty two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks for all the comments and kudos for the last chapter, it's very much appreciated. I hope you like this one too. :) <3

The next few weeks were busy both personally and professionally for Daan and Beth. Whether they were at work or enjoying their leisure time, they continued to spend the majority of their time together and it was virtually impossible to see one without the other.

They had been inseparable right from the beginning but after Valentine’s day, their relationship had gone up a level and they had grown even closer. Their free time was spent on days out to London (Daan had put herself in charge of buying any future train tickets after Beth had messed it up more than once) going on fun, cute and romantic date nights and of course, cosy nights in.

Daan’s mum had also come to visit a couple of times which was always lovely but it often made Beth miss her own mum, so as soon as they had a small break in their schedule, Beth had decided to make arrangements to go back home for a few days.

The team had also beaten Manchester City 1-0 in the Continental cup final and the squad had been invited to The Emirates stadium to talk about their win and watch the match. Throughout the game, Daan had been giving Beth a running commentary of what she would’ve done tactically, what team and formation she would’ve chosen and the subs she would’ve used.

“What are you, a manager now?” Beth teased and Daan had shrugged.

“Maybe one day – I reckon I’ll make a great manager,” Daan said with confidence and leaned in close to whisper in Beth’s ear; “you know I like to be the boss,” Daan flirted and sat back with a satisfied smirk when Beth began to fidget in her seat.

******

A few days later, the couple made the trip to Whitby. They dumped their luggage in the boot of their hired car, a top of the range Ford Focus, and started the short drive to Beth’s parent’s house.

“Enjoying the music?” Beth stopped singing long enough to ask.

“I _love_ it,” Daan said with fake enthusiasm. Beth had somehow managed to sneak the High School Musical soundtrack CD in her luggage and was playing it full blast. The brunette was definitely not a fan but one of her favourite things was seeing her girlfriend being happy and acting silly so she didn’t really mind.

She managed to prise her attention away from her girlfriend long enough to take in the views around them. It was her first time visiting Beth’s hometown and although they’d spoken via FaceTime, it was also her first time meeting Beth’s family.

Beth had already given her the low down of each of her family member and Daan had a pretty good idea of what to expect. She wasn’t nervous about meeting them but with the combination of Beth bigging her up and the anticipation surrounding her visit, she only hoped she lived up to their expectation.

******

It soon became obvious very quickly that Daan’s mild fretting was all for nothing; she and the Mead’s got on like a house on fire, just like Beth said they would. Beth’s Gran in particular had taken a shine to her (again, just like Beth said) and constantly made a fuss over her, like a lot of Grans’ were wont to do, and Daan revelled in the attention.

“Do you want to look at some photo albums?” The older woman asked and Beth quickly cut in.

“No she doesn’t, Gran.”

Daan noticed her girlfriends flushed cheeks and grinned mischievously; she definitely didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to see photos of baby Beth.

“I’d love to.”

“This is Bethany when she was six months old,” Beth’s Gran said and Daan cooed at her girlfriend as an adorably fat, bald baby.

“So cute! What happened?” Daan teased and squished Beth’s face underneath her chin.

“Very funny.”

“Aw, day out at the beach. She’d just learned to walk in this one – she insisted on walking on her own and then kept falling over on her bum!”

“Is she eating the sand?” Daan leaned forward for a closer look.

“Yeah, she had very quick fingers and was always putting stuff in her mouth.”

“Really?” Daan looked at Beth. She grinned naughtily as she waggled her eyebrows and barely managed to suppress her laughter when she saw her girlfriend blush from head to toe.

******

Since it was a nice day, Beth wanted to show Daan around her hometown. The family had decided to fill their day with a variety of activities and first up was go-karting. They got changed into their jumpsuits and helmets and Beth immediately burst into laughter at Daan’s oversized clothing.

“Should’ve asked for the kids’ size,” she giggled and Daan cut the blonde off by slapping her visor down.

Since there was an odd number, they decided against forming teams and instead raced against one another in a time trial.

Beth was speedy but was too slow on the corners, her mum was too cautious and slow which meant she was constantly lapped, her brother was a reckless driver and constantly tried to block his opponents’ off, Daan was a speed demon and drove pedal to the metal, full throttle all the way but when she fishtailed on the last corner after going too fast, she was pipped to the post by Beth’s dad.

Daan graciously (albeit a little grudgingly) accepted defeat and in honour of winning, Richard offered to treat them all to a fish and chips lunch.

Beth had texted her friends, Al and Emily, to join them so that they could meet Daan. They jumped at the chance and a warm, fuzzy feeling washed over the blonde when her friends and girlfriend immediately clicked and began chatting and giggling away as though they had been friends for years.

The group decided to sit outside at the picnic tables to enjoy their lunch. Ben and his parents occupied one table while Beth, Daan and her friends sat at the other.

“What?” Beth asked when she noticed Al watching her eat her chips.

“Just checking you’ve not turned into a Londoner; ‘no gravy on my chips please’!” Al said in an over the top posh accent and stuck her nose in the air for good measure.

“Fuck off,” Beth laughed and threw a chip at her.

“No Bea, the seagulls!” Al shouted and everyone simultaneously covered their head and protected their food as the birds swooped and circled around them.

After lunch, the group took a trip to the nearby amusement arcade and when Beth saw Daan eyeing up a cuddly toy shark on the basketball game, she saw it as an opportunity to flex her muscles and win her girlfriend a prize. Although not the same sport, her years of playing netball definitely paid off and she easily got the top score.

“For you – his name’s ‘Bruce’,” Beth said and smoothly handed Daan the toy. Daan practically swooned at the gesture and hugged her girlfriend.

“Why Bruce?”

“From ‘Finding Nemo’.”

The group made their way outside toward the mini golf course as per Richard and Ben’s request. Being professional athletes meant that Daan and Beth were naturally competitive and didn’t like losing and since neither was very good at golf, they weren’t looking forward to the game.

June decided to sit it out and nominated herself as the scorekeeper, something which Daan and Beth wished they’d thought of first. They were a few rounds in and Beth was bored – she was currently in last place and had lost interest early on. She noticed that Daan was busy on her phone and an idea came to mind.

She made sure that her girlfriend wasn’t paying attention before she picked up Bruce and motioned for Al to start filming. She placed the stuffed toy in the teeing off area and pretended to swing her club.

“No!” Daan laughed when she realised what her girlfriend was up to and she bent down to rescue him. Beth lightly touched the small of her back to show she was only messing about but it didn’t stop Daan from smacking her in the arm with him when they sat down.

******

Later that evening, Beth, Daan and a few of Beth’s friends made plans to go to the local pub for a couple of drinks. Although the temperature had gone down, the weather was still pleasant enough and so the friends decided to sit outside and make the most of the last of the days’ sun. 

All day, Daan and Beth had been taking selfies and pictures of one another and Al decided she wanted one for herself. She instructed them to sit closer together and Daan moved back until she was sat on Beth’s lap.

“Beth?” Beth looked up when she heard an indistinctly familiar voice call her name. “It’s me, Ellie....from uni.”

“Oh, hiya! How’re ya?”

“Yeah good. You look amazing, by the way. Not that you didn’t before,” Ellie laughed and Beth smiled. “When did you get back?”

“Earlier today. You remember the girls?” she checked and introduced them again, just in case. “And this is my girlfriend, Daan. Daan, this is Ellie – a friend from uni.”

“Oh. Girlfriend?”

“Nice to meet you,” Daan said. She politely stuck out a hand but made no move to get up from Beth’s lap – she wasn’t sure she liked the way the pretty brunette was looking at Beth and she wanted to make it clear that Beth was unavailable. 

“You too,” Ellie said. “Um, Beth, if you’re not too busy, maybe we could get something to eat later?”

“I...”

“Oh, you can’t, can you babe – you’re on that strict diet, remember? She can only eat Dutch stuff,” Daan said and Beth tried not to splutter when Ellie frowned in confusion.

“Oh okay, well it was good to see ya. Maybe we can catch up another time?” Ellie asked. She noticed Daan glaring at her and she finally got the hint. “Anyway, I’d better get back; my friends will be wondering where I got to.”

“Okay.”

“Bye Ellie,” Daan said with a wave and kept her eyes on the other girl until she was out of sight. She reached for a drink and took a sip. “What?” she asked when she saw Beth looking at her.

“A Dutch diet, really?” Beth said and shook her head in amusement.

******

The evening was drawing to a close but it was still light enough out, so the group of friends decided to take a stroll along the pier. Al was once again the photographer and snapped several pictures, including one of Daan and Beth leaning against the railing. The couple agreed it was their favourite and so Al sent it to them both.

Daan and Beth walked hand in hand further along the pier while the rest of the group hung back to give them some alone time. Daan had been a little quiet since they had left the pub and Beth wasn’t sure why.

“Look at that view, it’s proper nice, isn’t it? We always used to hang out here when we were younger.”

“Did you ever bring that girl?”

“What girl?”

“The one from the pub –_Ellie_,” Daan sneered. “Did you two used to go out?”

“No, I told you; she’s a friend from uni – that’s all.” Beth rolled her eyes. “Wait, are you jealous? Of Ellie?” Now Daan’s quietness made sense!

“Well it’s obvious she fancies you,” Daan shrugged and Beth frowned.

“She doesn’t,” Beth said and cut Daan off when she opened her mouth to protest. “And even if she does, I’m not interested – you know I’ve only got eyes for you.”

“Heart eyes,” Daan corrected and Beth nodded.

“Yeah, heart eyes and matching heart necklaces,” Beth said and played with the silver pendant resting against Daan’s clavicle.

“I know, I’m just being silly,” Daan conceded with a sigh and pulled Beth in for a soft kiss. “But if she tries it on again, I will knock her _the_ _fuck _out,” she stated and there was no doubt in Beth’s mind that her girlfriend absolutely meant it.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought. :) <3


	23. Twenty three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos - you're all wonderful. <3 I should mention that this chapter is a looong one. I probably could've split it into two but there was so much content i wanted to include, I just thought why not keep it as one? :)

With the break in Whitby now a distant memory, it was time for Daan and Beth to get back to business and first up was the home match against Chelsea.

The team already knew that they were out of the running to win the league but if they wanted to finish as runners up and clinch the last Champions League place, anything but a win would do. They expected it to be a tough and physical game, as it usually was against their rivals, and their game preparation and training regime reflected that.

Of course they wanted all three points but Beth and Leah also had an added incentive to win and play well - Phil Neville was watching and they were hoping he would consider them for an England call up.

Kim led the team out onto the pitch and the noise from the crowd hit them immediately. The players were already pumped up but knowing they had their loyal supporters fully behind them gave them even more of a will to win. With the pregame formalities over, Kim joined the team huddle to deliver her captains speech.

“We all know what to expect so we all need to give 110% and stick to our game. We’re gonna show them that London is red and we’re gonna take the points!”

“TEAM!”

As instructed, the Gunners stuck to their tactics and dealt with the wave of constant aggression and pressure from Chelsea. But all their hard work was undone in just thirty minutes when a miss kick from Sari resulted in Chelsea regaining possession through Bachmann, who crossed it to Kirby and the forward made no mistake to put the blues one nil up.

It was more of the same from both teams after the restart. Beth and Lisa were working hard and combining well down the wing. They were taking it in turns to send in crosses but for every red target in the box, there was also two blues ready and waiting to clear the danger.

The Gunners weren’t having much joy going forward and now it was Chelsea’s turn to attack. The reds had been forced to track back to defend and as the ball fell to Spence, Leah stuck out a long leg to dispossess her. However, Lisa was wrong footed and Spence was able to pick up the loose ball. Beth was on her straight away but as she tried to win the ball back, Spence purposely tripped her up and left her in a crumpled heap.

“REF!” Daan threw her arms in the air and pointed to Beth. She had already been the target of several fouls without repercussion and Daan was furious at the lack of protection.

“Kick it out, kick it out!” Leah yelled to Lisa, who did as instructed.

Daan saw her girlfriend writhing in pain and she immediately walked over to her. Daan couldn’t see Beth’s face so she grasped her wrist to move it out of the way. She cupped the back of her neck and felt sick when she realised she was crying.

“Babe?”

“It’s my fuckin’ knee.”

The physio came on and Daan stayed with Beth while she received treatment. Kim voiced her anger to the ref about the fouling and called the team over to regroup and Daan reluctantly joined them. The captain gave her instructions and although Daan was listening, she was finding it hard to concentrate. The crowd began to chant ‘Meado, Meado!’ and even though Daan was relieved to see Beth up and on her feet, she was still het up from the reckless challenge.

The red mist had descended and for the next ten minutes or so, Daan’s tackling was even more robust than usual and she gave away quite a few needless free kicks. Jordan, fearing the Dutch woman would get sent off, motioned for her to keep her frustrations in check and calm down.

The fourth official signalled an additional two minutes until half time and Beth, having been denied a goal moments earlier, saw her chance when her run had left two Chelsea defenders flat footed. She raced into the box and stayed strong against the blue shirts trying to tackle her and managed to slot the ball low into the bottom corner.

The crowd exploded and the team immediately sprinted toward Beth. Of course Daan was the first to reach her and Beth had to brace herself to catch her girlfriend as she launched herself into her arms. Daan kept her arms around Beth’s shoulders as Jordan urged them all to keep their heads for the next couple of minutes as it was so close to half time.

Sure enough, the ref blew the whistle not long after the restart to signal the end of the half and as Beth jogged toward the halfway line she noticed that Daan had slowed her walk so that she could catch up. Daan wrapped an arm around Beth’s shoulders and Beth hugged her around the waist.

“Great goal babe, but you should be careful on that knee – maybe ice it or something,” Daan said as they separated but walked close together.

“It’s fine. Maybe you should use the ice for your hot head,” Beth said with raised eyebrows. “You need to calm down babe.”

“I know.”

The second half was more of the same – lots of challenges, free kicks and end to end chances but unfortunately no goals and it ended 1-1. Arsenal were disappointed to not take all three points and they knew they couldn’t afford any more wasted opportunities otherwise it would almost certainly end any hope they had of finishing second and playing in the Champions league next season.

******

“What’re you doing?” Beth asked and side eyed her girlfriend.

They were snuggled up on the sofa as they watched ‘the women’s football show’. Their match against Chelsea had already been shown and they were watching the highlights of the other matches.

“I’m just working on something,” she said innocently and when she hid her phone from view, Beth narrowed her eyes in suspicion; Daan was most definitely up to something - she had been looking at her phone for the last ten minutes or so and giggling to herself. “This is my favourite photo of you; I think you should make it your new profile picture.”

“Which one?”

“Wait, I’ll send it to you.”

“You little shit!” Beth shouted when she saw what Daan had been doing – she had found a photo of her celebrating her goal against Chelsea and had edited the burger emoji into her open mouth!

Daan could hardly contain her laughter and leapt off of the sofa when Beth lunged for her. She chased her girlfriend and rugby tackled her to the floor but before she could dish out any sort of revenge, her phone began to ring.

“You’re lucky this time but I _will_ get you back.” She climbed off of her girlfriend and answered her phone.

Not wanting to intrude on a possible private conversation, Daan busied herself with making the tea in the kitchen. But when she heard Beth yelling, she abandoned her task and rushed back into the living room.

“What happened?” She asked and giggled loudly when Beth excitedly lifted her in the air and spun her around.

“That was Phil Neville – he’s picked me for the senior squad!”

“Fucking finally!” Daan cheered. She cupped Beth’s cheeks and kissed her square on the lips – she had never been more proud of her girlfriend.

******

“Meado, get ready – you’re on next,” Bev Priestman said and Beth quickly changed out of her warm up kit.

Beth was being brought on as an 80th minute substitute against Wales for her senior debut. A mixture of nerves, excitement and pride swirled around in her belly and she couldn’t wait to get out there. She heard the announcement over the speaker and the emotion she felt when the crowd cheered her arrival was indescribable.

She had around ten minutes to try and make something happen and even though she had been bright and full of energy, the Wales goalkeeper refused to be beaten and the players just couldn’t find a way through.

The referee blew the whistle for full time and the lionesses were frustrated and disappointed with their 0-0 draw with Wales, especially since they’d had 22 shots (6 on target) and 80% possession.

“Did you watch the game?” Beth had asked her girlfriend via FaceTime later that night.

“I did, I’m proud of you baby,” Daan declared and Beth beamed with happiness.

The next game against Bosnia and Hertzegovina was a better result. Beth played just over thirty minutes and helped her team to a 0-2 win to send them top of their group and earn qualification for the 2019 World Cup.

Her phone screen was filled with texts and notifications congratulating her and as she read them on the coach back to the hotel, she felt overcome with emotion at the support from her family and friends.

******

The WSL season was over and Arsenal had finished in third place, just one agonising point behind Manchester City and narrowly missing out on that last Champions League space. The season wasn’t a total disaster though, having won the Continental cup, but the players didn’t need Joe to tell them that it wasn’t good enough and they _had_ to be better next season.

With the end of the season came the holidays and a chance to rest and recuperate over the summer and the loved up couple had a busy (but relaxing) few weeks lined up. First up was a week in Sardinia, then it was back to the UK for Beth’s best friend’s hen do weekend and then another holiday, this time a week in Rhodes. Because they were both on international duty during their one year anniversary, they had decided to combine the holiday with the celebration which was why they were taking two breaks.

But before they could go on holiday, Beth and Daan each had another international match to play; Russia and Slovakia respectively.

Daan had sorted out a ticket for Beth so that she could watch the game (luckily Brandon, Dom’s partner, also had a ticket so they sat together) and then travel to Sardinia pretty much straight after but sadly Daan got injured in the warm up and was frustrated to have to pull out.

“Just gimme a brown wig and I could’ve pretended to be you; I’ve already got the shirt – an authentic one too, and the moves,” Beth said after the game and pointed both thumbs toward the name on the back of her blue shirt. “Doncha think it suits me?”

“I do,” Daan said and sighed as Beth pulled her in for a hug. Daan knew her girlfriend was trying to cheer her up and she appreciated her efforts. She closed her eyes and buried her face in Beth’s neck as she tried to forget about the game and think about their well deserved holiday.

******

The taxi driver pulled up to the apartment complex and helped the couple with their luggage. They had finally arrived in Sardinia after their flight had been delayed by over an hour and despite the inconvenience, both women were in high spirits and looking forward to relaxing in the sun.

“Grazie Signore,” Beth said and paid the driver a generous tip. She caught Daan staring and she waggled her eyebrows. “Did you like that?”

“I did, very impressive.”

“Hmm, I also know _sei bellissima_ and _ti amo_ – you know, the important ones, especially if you wanna pull.”

“Is that what you’re hoping?”

“Maybe. Is it working?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Daan teased.

After checking in, they took the lift up to their floor and after getting lost twice (navigation was not Beth’s strong point) found their apartment at the end of the corridor. Daan let them in and both women were impressed with what they saw.

The living room had two large sofas, a TV in the corner (the couple didn’t imagine it would get much use when they had far more important things to do) the full length patio doors opened up to a private balcony and there was gated access to the communal pool.

There was a small kitchen with a fridge, small cooker, kettle and coffee machine. The medium sized bathroom had a separate shower and claw foot bathtub but the best feature by far was the humungous, King size bed situated on the mezzanine above the kitchen.

The couple shared a look and as if reading each others’ minds, abandoned their luggage and took off for the stairs. They stood on either side of the bed and at the same time did ‘the honeymoon jump’ onto the bed. They giggled and rolled around until they met in the middle and Daan looked at Beth softly as she tenderly brushed the loose blonde hair away from her eyes and traced a soft fingertip over the freckles on her face.

“Voglio scoparti,” Daan said smoothly and Beth was surprised that she knew some Italian.

“What does that mean?” Beth asked and gasped as Daan giggled and whispered the translation in her ear. “What’re you waiting for then?” she said and Daan swiftly rolled on top of her girlfriend - she definitely didn’t need to be asked twice.

******

They were getting ready for dinner and as usual Daan was taking forever. Beth decided to sit out on the balcony to soak up the evening sun while she waited. She took a few photos of the view and a couple of selfies with ‘jealous?’ and sent them to Al. The reply was immediate.

Al: Gorgeous hun v jelly. You off out? xoxo 

Beth: Yeah, we’re doing ½ board so dinner and breakfast is included. Just waiting for Daan. XX

Beth turned around when she heard the bathroom door open and she practically melted into a puddle when she saw her girlfriend. Of course Daan _always_ looked good but tonight she looked _good._

“Wow.”

She was smartly dressed in checked ankle length trousers with rolled cuffs and black dress loafers, a lacy top that showed off her slender neck and defined collarbones. It was paired with a black blazer and her slightly straightened loose hair complimented her outfit perfectly. Beth suddenly felt underdressed in her fitted burgundy trousers, black capped sleeve blouse and white slip ons.

“You like?” Daan asked and gave a twirl.

“No.”

“So I guess you won’t be ripping it off me later, then?”

“Oh, I will - it’d definitely look better on the floor,” Beth said and held Daan by the hips as she leaned in for a kiss. It quickly became heated and she smiled as Daan whined and chased her lips when she broke it off. She wanted to keep going but she knew if they did, they’d never leave. “Quick selfie before we go?”

Daan agreed and opened up her camera. Beth stood behind the slightly shorter woman and wrapped her arms around her waist and propped her chin on her shoulder. Daan held her phone out as far as her arm would allow and snapped a couple of pictures, some silly and some cute. They looked through them and decided to send a cute photo to both of their mums and friends and kept the rest just for themselves.

******

The next few days were filled exploring the local town in their hired car, making a couple of visits to the gym, chilling out around the pool and sunbathing on the private beach, and the nights were spent making the most of their alone time in the privacy of their apartment.

One morning at breakfast, Beth kept getting the feeling that someone was watching her but when she turned around to check, she saw that the other guests were too absorbed in their food and weren’t paying her any attention.

“Gimme your best smoulder,” Daan said and practically stuck her camera in Beth’s face.

“Can I eat first?”

“Didn’t you eat enough last night?” Daan smirked and leaned over to slap her girlfriends back when she began to cough and splutter. “I meant at dinner, Jesus, your mind!” Daan did her best to look innocent but Beth wasn’t fooled.

“Good eatin’,” Beth said and smirked at the fact that she had rendered Daan speechless. It didn’t happen often so when it did, she revelled in her victory.

“Look behind you.”

“Trying to change the subject, eh?”

“No, just look over your shoulder.”

Beth did as she was told and was amazed to see two blue and yellow macaws sitting on the gazebo roof.

“I knew I was being watched! Hey, I’ve got an idea,” Beth said and leaned up to feed the first parrot a piece of fruit. She picked up another piece and held it toward the second one, while Daan got her phone out and started to film.

“Get on the chair,” Daan suggested from behind the camera and the couple laughed at the disinterested parrot. “He might not like it or something.”

“The other one does.”

“The other one is loving it.”

The parrot took the fruit from Beth’s hand and they laughed again as he changed his mind and dropped it back into the palm of her hand.

“You need to hold it,” Daan instructed and Beth tried again but it was no good, the parrot was not interested. 

“He just keeps licking it.”

Daan stopped filming and sent the footage to her girlfriend.

“You should put that on instagram.”

“Yeah, but first we’re going to the beach.”

The couple gathered their belongings and walked hand in hand through the complex toward the private beach. They were surprised to find it virtually empty and were easily able to pick a good spot.

“Here?” Daan asked and Beth nodded. Daan quickly whipped off her t-shirt and shorts and Beth almost fainted at the sight of her girlfriend in her barely there bikini. “What?” She asked innocently – she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” She shrugged. “Can you put the lotion on me please? Make sure you save most of it for yourself, you need to work on those tan lines,” she teased and slipped on her sunglasses to hide the naughty glint in her eye.

******

Their week in Sardinia was over much too soon and it was time to return to the UK for Beth’s friends’ hen party weekend. After that, the couple flew to Rhodes for another week in the sunshine, this time for their joint holiday and belated anniversary celebration.

They had decided to spend a little more money than they had on the Sardinia accommodation and had booked a villa. It was still in an all inclusive complex but the villa itself was exclusively for the two of them, with high walls and gated access offering plenty of privacy.

The villa had several bedrooms with a super king size bed in the main one. It had two bathrooms, a spacious open plan living area, a modern open plan kitchen and the main dining area opened up to the Mediterranean style patio area which had a private swimming pool and hot tub.

Behind the pool was an area for al fresco dining under the wooden pergola, which was situated in the shade. Sun beds lined the huge pool and an outdoor pool shower was just off to the side of it; to call it paradise would be an understatement. 

They dumped their luggage into the bedroom and got changed into their bikinis to cool off in the pool - the thermostat was already reading 36°c and it wasn’t even midday. Daan bundled her hair up into a topknot and secured it with a bandana while Beth tied hers in a ponytail. They slipped on their sunglasses and let out satisfied sighs as they entered the cool water.

“I don’t wanna do anything else today.” Beth closed her eyes and leaned back against the edge of the pool but snapped her head upwards when she saw Daan untie her bikini top and throw it over the side. Next to go was her bikini bottoms and she was left wearing nothing but her sunglasses, bandana and an _extremely_ cheeky smile.

“Your turn,” Daan flirted and pinned Beth against the edge of the pool. She moved her hands up toward the clasp of Beth’s bikini top as she trailed hot kisses along the column of her neck, across her cheek and on her lips.

“What’re you doing, we’re outside!”

“So?”

“So, someone might see!”

“No one can see – look how high the walls are,” Daan said and pointed out that the adjacent villa was blocked off from view. But she could sense Beth’s hesitation and there was no way she’d force her to do something she didn’t want to. “We can move the umbrella in front of us if you want?”

“And you’re absolutely sure no one can see?”

“I’m positive. I looked out from our balcony earlier and I couldn’t see into next door, which means they can’t see in here.” 

“Okay.” Beth trusted Daan wholeheartedly and if she said they had complete privacy, then they had complete privacy. “But maybe we could put the umbrella there, just in case.”

Better to be safe than sorry.

******

For the rest of the afternoon, Daan and Beth had been happy and content to laze around the pool and do nothing except enjoy each others’ company.

Daan had told Beth that she had made plans for the evening but was reluctant to reveal anymore details. All she would tell her was that they were going out for dinner and drinks and she wanted her to wear something specific.

Beth frowned as Daan became uncharacteristically shy and had scurried off to the bathroom to get changed. Beth was too busy checking the comments on their new instagram posts, she didn’t realise that Daan was ready until she cleared her throat to get her attention.

Beth looked up and her jaw almost hit the ground – her stunning girlfriend was standing in front of her wearing her ‘Mead 16’ England home shirt and the shortest shorts she had ever seen.

“Happy anniversary – kind of.”

“Oh my god, how are you even real?” She gasped and scrambled off the bed to get a closer look. “I wondered where that got to; it looks a million times better on you – sexy as fuck.”

“Good, cos I’m keeping it – you’ve got mine, so I’ve got yours,” Daan grinned - her girlfriend was having the reaction she was hoping for and she mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done. “I brought your ‘Mead 18’ for you – I thought we could wear them while we watch the game.”

“Uh huh,” Beth answered distractedly and ran her fingers over the smooth material covering her girlfriend’s body.

They shared clothes _all the time_; t-shirts, hoodies, jumpers, coats, jeans – everything, but seeing Daan in her England shirt was something else entirely and all she could think about was getting it off of her.

So she did.

And as Beth kissed her passionately and guided her towards the nearest sofa (the bed was too far away) Daan knew that they were undoubtedly going to miss the first half. And if truth be told, neither woman really cared about that when there were far more important matters to attend to.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I got all the Italian parts right, if not, blame google translate! ;)


	24. Twenty four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for the comments, kudos etc. <3 :)

The new season was starting and with it, new changes were happening.

A few players were leaving; either by their own choice or by Joe’s and noticeably was HAO and Anna Moorhouse. HAO had only agreed to stay for one season anyway and as her contract had expired in May, she had already travelled back home to The States.

Anna’s decision to leave was a mixture of her own and Joe’s. She had been unhappy about the lack of game time she was getting and had confided in Daan and Beth, who both urged her to speak with Joe about it.

Joe had agreed that she should be playing more but admitted that it wouldn’t be at Arsenal as he had already signed another goalkeeper. He explained that a few clubs had been in touch and after a short time of deliberation, Anna chose West Ham. The move was imminent, so the team decided to take her out for dinner. 

“We should go to Nandos,” Beth had suggested and Daan screwed her nose up. “What?”

“I don’t really like Nandos.”

“Since when?”

“Since...ever. I only ever went if I knew you were going, just so I could spend time with you,” Daan admitted and Beth practically swooned.

“I’d actually prefer to have our last meal together at home, if that’s okay?” Anna had asked and her soon to be former teammates agreed.

As well as losing some players, Joe had also signed some; Pauline Peyraud-Magnin, a French goalkeeper, Lia Wälti, a Swiss midfielder and Tabea Kemme, a German defender – all three would be joining for preseason and the team were looking forward to meeting them.

Training for preseason was still a week or so away and Daan had an important question to ask her girlfriend.

“Wanna be my date?”

Beth stopped folding the laundry on account of her girlfriend’s arms wrapped around her waist and turned around to face her.

“For what?”

“Sherida’s wedding.”

“I thought you were going with Dom?”

“I was but she’s not going now.”

“Oh, I see; second choice now am I?”

“Third actually – Viv can’t make it either.”

“Oh wow, you’re really selling it to me,” Beth joked and linked her fingers with Daan’s. “When is it?”

“Thursday.”

“Thursday, as in three days from now? Bit short notice, isn’t it – I haven’t got anything to wear.”

“That doesn’t matter, you can wear something of mine,” Daan suggested. She pinned Beth against the kitchen counter and pressed kisses to the underside of her jaw and neck in an effort to persuade her and when Beth squeezed her hips just that bit tighter, she knew she had succeeded.

******

By the time they arrived at the venue, the evening wedding reception was well under way. Most of the guests were family and friends as well as most of the Dutch national team.

Beth had met a lot of them through Daan and was particularly good friends with Lieke, Kika and Ellen all of whom were there, but there was a couple she hadn’t met so Daan made the introductions. Beth instantly clicked with Jill Roord, a young player in the national team, and the two had a laugh together especially when they teamed up to poke light hearted fun at Daan.

After congratulating Sherida and her wife, Daan and Beth were doing their best to avoid the cameras. They were slow dancing in the corner when Kika and Jill came to stand beside them. 

“You should’ve worn heels, Daantje, some of the guests might think you’re one of the little kids,” Jill laughed and patted the top of Daan’s head.

“That’s what I said,” Beth joined in and ignored Daan’s glare. “But you’re still the perfect hug height,” she said and emphasised her point by pulling her in for a hug.

The song ended and Shanice offered to take a picture of Daan and Beth. Daan called Lieke over and Beth wrapped an arm around Kika’s waist.

“You too Kiwi,” Beth said and the group laughed at the nickname.

Soon after Shanice took the photo, a group of kids asked Beth to play with them and, being the big kid she was, she immediately obliged.

Daan and Lieke sat outside under the gazebo while Beth ‘raced’ the group of kids. Lieke noticed Daan watching her girlfriend with heart eyes and beamed in delight – she had known Daan for a very long time but she had never seen her so happy and in love.

“It’ll be your turn next,” Lieke said and continued off of Daan’s questioning look. “To get married.”

“Heh. Maybe.” Daan smiled and Lieke’s eyebrows practically flew into her hairline.

“Really?” She checked and Daan smiled again. “Wow.”

The sun was starting to fade and so Beth took the children inside before it got too dark. She returned with three glasses of champagne and handed Daan and Lieke one each and sat in the space next to her girlfriend.

“We’re not really supposed to have these outside in case the glass breaks, but I flirted with the waitress so it’s fine,” Beth joked and laughed when Daan pushed her shoulder. Lieke saw Shanice trying to get her attention and she excused herself to see what she wanted.

“Did you have fun with your friends?”

“Yeah. I nearly tripped in these heels a couple of times though,” Beth said and sipped her champagne.

“Maybe you should’ve worn flats then, eh?” Daan teased, repeating the discussion they’d had back at the hotel.

“Wow you’re not just a pretty face, are you? You’ve got brains _and_ beauty,” Beth teased back and laughed as Daan did a perfect hair toss. “I love weddings.”

“We should get married,” Daan suddenly said and Beth spluttered on her mouthful of champagne.

“What, now?!”

“Noooo, in a few years time,” Daan laughed and ran her thumb along Beth’s chin to catch the drips that had escaped. “Do you wanna marry me?”

“Hmm, I _do_ like the thought of having a trophy wife, so I suppose your hotness will make all the suffering bearable,” she said and Daan knew her girlfriend well enough by now to know when she was joking. “Yeah, why not,” she whispered and they smiled brightly before sharing a few slow, deep kisses.

Beth pulled Daan closer when she snuggled against her shoulder and they both felt a sense of contentment and excitement as they thought about their future together.

******

The summer holidays were officially over and it was time to get back to training for preseason. All of the girls were involved in animated chatter as they walked toward the training pitch and Dom was currently quizzing Daan on the reason behind her beaming smile and glow.

“Is it because you’ve discovered that Just Eat have added more restaurants to their app?” Jordan joined in and Daan laughed.

“No, but thanks for the tip.”

“Oooh, I know; you’ve been experimenting in the bedroom and Meado’s hit the jackpot!” Katie said with a knowing nod and wink.

“I’m just happy,” Daan insisted with a hint of a blush. “We had a great holiday and it was nice to just spend time together.”

“Did you do much sightseeing? And no, the bedroom ceiling doesn’t count,” Katie teased again and this time Daan chased her and pushed her down onto the grass.

Beth, Leah and Louise were the last ones out as they had been asked to carry some equipment. They joined the girls on the pitch and watched the play fighting in curiosity.

“I’m not sure I wanna know what that’s about,” Leah said as she laid out the cones.

“I do,” Beth said. She dropped the bibs and jogged over to the group.

“Meado! We were just talking about your holiday,” Katie said and brushed the grass from her kit. “How come DVD’s got a tan but you look like a lobster?”

“Oi, I am a bronzed goddess, I’ll have you know.”

“And the rest! C’mon, show us your white bits!” Katie pulled at Beth’s training top and shorts and the blonde wrestled out of her grasp.

The horseplay came to a stop when Joe came onto the field followed by an unfamiliar woman.

“That must be one of the new girls,” Jordan stated the obvious and Leah rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Where’s the other two? I thought we was signing three?” DC frowned in confusion.

Joe greeted the team and introduced the shy looking woman as Lia Wälti. He explained in his usual concise manner that Pauline Peyraud-Magnin and Tabea Kemme were busy finalising some paperwork and would be out soon. He left Kim to make the proper introductions while he checked on Tabbi and Pauline’s progress.

Kim went around the group and introduced all the players firstly by name and secondly by nickname. Mitch began to snigger when it came to Beth’s turn.

“What?” Kim looked at Mitch.

“You forgot about Bethany Button.”

“Oh, not this again!” Beth complained which caused Mitch to laugh harder. Lia looked confused so Lisa took it upon herself to explain.

“Have you seen the film ‘Benjamin Button’, you know when he looks really old but he’s actually young?”

“I think so.”

“There’s a picture of Meado during a game and she looks like a fuckin’ ol’ hag!” Mitch cut in and her distinctive and infectious laughter caused everyone to join in, all except poor Lia who looked slightly terrified about the chaos she was about to endure.

TBC


	25. Twenty five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So some of you may already know that the reason I've been taking a hiatus is to look after my unwell mother, unfortunately the situation hasn't changed and she is still very ill. She needs to have more tests to determine the seriousness of her illness but with everything going on right now, we're having to wait longer than we'd like. With that said, I've been able to find a bit of time to write and I've got a new chapter for you. I can't promise I'll be able to post as regularly as before but if I get more time, I'll try my best. Thanks for all your support, comments and kudos - I really do appreciate it. <3

The transition from the new girl to a valued member of the team was a smooth one for Lia and she happily settled into her new team. However, the same couldn’t really be said for Sari.

On the pitch, Daan had a reputation of being a tough guy and a take no prisoner type of player, but she was completely different off the pitch and so when she noticed her long time friend had become a little withdrawn and distant a few days ago, she asked Dom if she had noticed too and wasn’t surprised to find that she had.

Daan had decided that whenever Sari seemed down, she would make it a regular thing to invite her out for a coffee to try and find out what was bothering her and it was clear that today was one of those days.

“Sari! Koffie?” Daan called out across the training pitch and Sari replied with a thumbs up.

With training over, the team were free to spend the rest of the day as they wished and while Daan was out with Sari, Beth decided to clean the house from top to bottom. Beth knew that if she left it for Daan it would never get done but luckily she enjoyed cleaning anyway and didn’t mind doing it. Armed with her feather duster and various cleaning supplies, she put on her favourite playlist and quickly got to work.

“Nice singing.”

“Oh fuck, I thought you’d gone out!” Beth held her chest with one hand and pushed Daan with the other. “Aren’t you gonna be late?”

“Trying to get rid of me?”

“Yeah, take a hint,” Beth joked and tickled Daan’s nose with the duster. “Seriously though, shouldn’t you have left by now?”

“Nope, change of plan - Sari’s coming here instead,” Daan said and flopped down on the sofa. Beth continued to work around Daan but her progress was interrupted when the brunette trapped her with her outstretched legs. “Ha ha gotcha!”

“You’re such a kid,” Beth laughed. “You know you’re keeping me against my will, don’t ya?”

“I don’t see you trying to get free.” Daan grinned and tightened her grip. Beth lost her balance and tumbled on top of her giggling girlfriend. 

“You’re such an idiot. Or was that part of the plan?” Beth joined in with the laughter and when it died down, the couple shared a long soft kiss. But before it had the chance to go any further, the doorbell rang. Beth got up to let Sari in and returned with a pair of white trainers.

“Where are you going?” Daan asked with a frown.

“I’m just popping out for a bit.”

“Oh sorry. You don’t have to,” Sari insisted but Beth waved her apology away.

“Nah, I need to get some bits from Wilkos anyway – cleaning stuff and that. Not that this one knows anything about that. Would it kill you to do some housework once in a while?” Beth teased and lightly poked Daan with the feather duster.

“Fuck off!” Daan laughed and grabbed the duster as she wrestled it from her girlfriends grip.

“Do you want anything while I’m there?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Alright, see you in a bit then,” Beth said and grabbed her keys and purse before she headed to the front door. She heard Daan calling her back so she popped her head through the door. “Yeah?”

“You’re forgetting something.” Daan raised her eyebrows and tapped her lips expectantly. Of course Beth was only too happy to oblige and leaned down to kiss her. Daan gently held Beth’s face to make it last just that bit longer and Sari cleared her throat to get their attention.

“Sorry, my throat is dry – I think I need a coffee,” Sari said and Daan and Beth laughed at their friends sassiness.

******

When Beth returned almost an hour later, Sari had left and the living room was empty.

“Daan?” Beth went off in search of her girlfriend but she was nowhere to be found. She eventually found her outside lying on the grass. “Are you okay?” Beth checked and sat down beside her. She didn’t want to pry about the conversation with Sari – if either woman wanted her to know then she knew they would tell her.

“Yeah, just working on my tan.” Daan sat up and adjusted her sunglasses. “You should put some cream on before you turn into a lobster...oops too late.”

“Ha ha,” Beth grumbled but was trying not to laugh. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit until Daan broke it.

“This house is too big for just us two.”

“We could ask some of the girls if they wanna house share with us if you want.”

“No, I don’t want to share a home with anyone else, only you,” Daan insisted. “I think we need a smaller place.”

“Are you saying that cos I joked about you cleaning it?”

“No.” Daan laughed through her nose and bumped her shoulder against Beth’s.

“That’s a big step, though, living together.”

“I know,” Daan said. She traced the palm of Beth’s hand with her fingertips before she played with her fingers. “But I want to – just you and me.”

Beth was quiet as she thought about taking the next step with Daan.

Sure they had lived together for a little while already but that was with the other housies, what if it was different with just the two of them; were they ready, was she ready? Who was she kidding, _of course_ she was ready and if she was completely honest with herself, she was ready for _all_ the next steps with Daan.

She thought about making another silly joke and teasing Daan a little bit more but when she looked into those deep brown puppy eyes full of hope and longing, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. So instead, she pulled her closer and kissed her.

“I want that too.”

******

The next day, after a particularly tough training session, the team were being put through their paces in the gym. Daan, Dom, Jord and Katie were all doing weights and making it look so easy while Beth was struggling to keep up.

“C’mon Meado, only about a hundred more and you might actually have biceps like this,” Katie teased while flexing.

“Fuck...off....,” Beth managed to get out while she huffed and puffed as she did lat pulldowns.

“I’m starving after that,” Jordan complained and patted her stomach while the others groaned – when wasn’t Jordan starving? She began to list all the foods she wanted to eat while the others discussed what they might have for dinner.

“Beff has got a recipe for a salad she wants to do,” Daan said and Jordan made a face.

“Does it come with a big mac?” Katie teased and the group laughed while Beth stuck her middle finger up. 

******

Later that night after dinner, Daan and Beth were snuggled up on the sofa watching TV but judging by the way Daan was draped over the blonde with her leg over her hips, a hand under her shirt running a hand over her stomach while kissing her jaw and neck, watching TV was the furthest thing from Daan’s mind.

But Beth was distracted. She wasn’t usually a sensitive person and wasn’t easily offended but a few comments from her teammates had been playing on her mind since this afternoon and she wanted to know if Daan agreed with them.

“Am I fat?”

“Huh?” Daan’s lust filled brain took an extra second to catch up. “No, you’re squishy - I love your squidgy bits,” she hummed into Beth’s ear and gently nipped the lobe with her teeth whilst playfully pinching Beth’s side.

“That means yes, then.”

Daan lifted her head to look at Beth’s face. “Has someone said something?” Her girlfriend was always a smiley ball of sunshine and she wasn’t happy that someone had made Beth sad. “Who was it? Give me names and I’ll talk to them. Was it Katie?”

“It was no one, at least no more than usual. But it’s tough watching yous all going hard and making gym look easy while I look like I’m gonna burst a blood vessel or summat.”

“But it’s not easy and you’re much better at cardio than me,” Daan insisted and Beth scoffed. “It’s true and you’re not fat, I love you the way you are but if you want to lose a few pounds, I’m very happy to help you with that - I promise you it’s a lot more fun than the gym.” Daan grinned cheekily and Beth immediately caught on to her girlfriends’ suggestion. “Deal?”

“Deal.”

******

The club were good with helping Daan and Beth sort out a new home and within a few weeks, they had moved into a tiny one bedroom flat, which was just big enough for the two of them. The flat had been decorated to a high standard and as it was partially furnished, the bathroom and all the electrical appliances were already included so all they had needed to do was buy a new bed, sofa and add a few personal touches.

With the promise of dinner, they had enlisted help from a few teamies to help with moving in and due to the size of the flat, Beth had joked they would need to operate on a one in-one out basis.

“Here?” Jordan asked as she, Leah and Katie manoeuvred the sofa into place and Daan nodded her approval.

Beth was busy arranging a few framed photos of their friends and family when she felt familiar arms circle her waist from behind.

“Are you almost done?”

“Almost. It looks good doesn’t it?”

“Mmm,” Daan agreed. “Can you get rid of them?”

“Daan, I can’t be rude; they’ve given up their day to help us.”

“I promise I’ll make it worth it,” Daan whispered directly into Beth’s ear and the blonde shivered.

“Thanks for your help guys, we don’t need you for the rest,” Beth said with confidence.

“Are you sure?” Leah was sceptical but she had also realised that the couple were trying to get rid of them and she wanted to mess with them for a bit. “We don’t mind staying for longer if there’s more to do.”

“Yeah, no, we’re fine you guys go, it’s getting late – we’ll buy yous dinner tomorrow night.”

“But...it’s dinner time now.” Jordan frowned and checked her watch.

“Well we haven’t got anything in the fridge,” Beth quickly said. “Anyway, we promised we’d FaceTime Daan’s family, y’know, give ‘em a virtual tour and that and cos of the time difference....”

“I thought it was only an hour?” Leah said and tried not to laugh at the pleading look on Beth’s face.

“It’s alright Meado, we’re only teasing we can take a hint,” Katie said. “We’ll leave you both to it. Have fun!”

“So wait, am I not getting any dinner?” Jordan asked as she followed Leah and Katie out the door.

“Finally.” Daan leaned against the closed door. She pulled Beth closer by the hem of her shirt and kissed her square on the lips. They shared a few deeper kisses and lingered in each other’s space before a cheeky grin spread across Daan’s face, dimples and all. “Ready to try out the new bed? Race ya!”

Daan marginally won the race and stood next to Beth beside the bed. “Ready?” She asked and they did their usual honey moon jump.

They laughed as they bounced a few times and met in the middle for another kiss. All was well until they heard a creak and then another and they screamed as the bed collapsed to the floor with them still on it.

“Is that what you meant when you said you wanted to break the bed in?” Beth joked and the two women dissolved into fits of laughter.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: For the record, I don't think Meado is fat at all, I was just basing it on comments about her 'puppy fat' (her words, not mine) ;)
> 
> Stay home, stay safe and thanks for reading. :)


	26. Twenty six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who left a comment/sent me a message, your kindness and support is very much appreciated and I'm overwhelmed by it all. <3 My mum is going into hospital for more tests next week and I would be so grateful if you could continue to keep her in your thoughts. I managed to find a bit more time to write, so here's the next chapter - I hope you like it. :)

Beth didn’t know how it happened; one minute she was doing standard one on one warm ups with Leah and the next, she was clutching her lower back and wincing in pain.

“Meado, what’s up?” Joe called out in concern and quickly stopped the training session. He jogged toward his winger with Daan hot on his heels.

“What’s the matter?” Daan asked and gently placed a hand on her girlfriend’s back on top of her hand.

“I dunno my back just kind of...twinged.”

“Okay, sit this out for now Beth,” Joe said and motioned for the physio to come over. “Let’s pick it up guys, you too DVD.”

Daan jogged backward and watched the physio lead Beth away from the pitch before she rejoined the rest of the group.

Training was over and while most of the players headed in for lunch, Daan took a detour to the treatment room to check on Beth. She paused outside the door when she heard Beth’s distinctive laugh and excited chatter and she smiled at the sound of her upbeat tone as she talked to, she assumed, Tabbi.

“So you can like, build things with your bare hands, from scratch?” 

“Yes. I’m fixing up a campervan, also.”

“That’s sick! So do you reckon you can fix a bed? We broke ours last night.”

The couple had been forced to sleep on the sofa and although it was a snug fit, Daan had been comfortable as the little spoon and had slept soundly with the warm weight of Beth’s body behind her. But now guilt was creeping in at the thought that perhaps Beth wasn’t at all comfy and now Beth’s bad back made sense.

“You broke the bed huh? How’d that happen?”

Daan jumped as Katie’s voice came out of nowhere.

“Don’t fucking _do_ that!” Daan admonished and punched the Irish woman in the arm. “What’re you doing here?”

“How’d you break the bed?” Katie grinned at Daan’s faint blush.

“I asked you a question first.”

“Fine I rolled my ankle, Joe wants me to get it looked at,” Katie explained. “So c’mon, your turn – how’d ya break the bed? Must’ve been a fun night after we left.”

“It was.” Daan was deliberately vague and Katie narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

“Ahhh, it’s like that is it? Fine, suit yaself, I won’t ask again. Anyway why are ya standing outside the door like a stalker - aren’t ya comin’ in?” She asked and held the medical room door open. “Meado, how’d you break the bed? I lied, by the way,” she said and Daan rolled her eyes. 

******

The hot topic for the rest of the day seemed to be Daan and Beth’s broken bed and although the cause of it was totally innocent, it was much more fun to let their teammates think otherwise. From Jordan’s closely accurate guess of jumping on the bed to Mitchy’s outlandish suggestion, which had the girls blushing and begging her to never repeat it again, much to her extreme delight.

Tabbi and Lia had come over later that afternoon to fix the bed and had brought with them a couple of mini potted succulent plants as a housewarming gift. Daan and Beth (or to be precise, Beth) made them dinner as a thank you with an assurance they wouldn’t mention it to Jordan since they were yet to buy her the dinner they had promised.

The club’s focus switched to the preseason and their opponents. The team were flying to France to compete in the Toulouse International Ladies cup and first up were Montpellier.

“I don’t think this will be an easy game, you know, they’re a really good side. Not to mention we’re on their turf,” Leah warned as the team walked through the airport. “But you know what, I’m looking forward to the challenge.” She cracked her knuckles as she delivered her battle cry.

“Yeah, they’re tough but no one’s unbeatable.” Dom joined in.

“We’ll beat ‘em, we’ve got Viv,” Katie said with confidence.

“Aye, Viv’s shite!” Mitch joked.

“Eh?” Viv briefly stopped eating her ice cream to look up.

“I said, you’re shite!” She repeated and Viv shrugged in her usual blasé manner.

“Nah, we’ll beat ‘em. I dunno if we’re favourites though but they’ve got more....to lose – get it; _to_ _lose/Toulouse_.” Beth grinned at the chorus of groans and smattering of laughter; Daan in particular looked absolutely _delighted_ at the pun and that only served to spur her on, however Jordan interrupted before she had the chance. 

“Uh, you do know we’re playing Montpellier and then PSG, not Toulouse.”

“Oh my God,” was all Leah could say as the rest of the team practically fell about laughing.

They arrived at the hotel after a very short flight and waited to find out their assigned roomies. Although Joe was a tolerant and supportive manager, the club had adopted the rule of not allowing couples to share hotel rooms and Daan’s face dropped at the news.

“It’s for the best Daantje; you don’t want a bill for breaking the hotel bed.” Dom patted her face and wrapped an arm around her shoulder while Daan rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her away.

******

Beth was sharing with Leah which of course meant they were joined by Daan and Jordan. The four of them decided to watch a movie and eventually settled on Daan’s choice, Lilo and Stitch.

“I haven’t seen this before,” Jordan said and sat upright against the pillows next to Leah.

“Yes you have,” Leah snorted with amusement. "Twice." 

“Are you sure? I don’t remember.”

“Wow what a shock.”

“Can you be quiet please; some of us are trying to watch.” Daan briefly raised her head from its comfortable position on Beth’s shoulder.

“Yeah, and you say _I_ never stop talking,” Beth laughed when Leah flipped her off.

Daan settled back down and sighed when Beth wrapped her arms around her more securely. Her favourite part of the movie came on and a shiver ran through her body when she felt Beth’s fingers trace the tattoo on her ribs. She closed her eyes as goosebumps covered her skin and, not for the first time that night, wished they could be alone.

The movie ended and Daan and Jordan stayed for as long as possible until a knock on the door told them it was time for lights out and to go to their own rooms.

“Can’t I just stay here?” Daan pouted – she was far too comfy to move and was extremely close to falling asleep. “I can be quiet,” she insisted and frowned when Beth snorted. “I can!”

“It won’t be the first time you’ve snuck out my room,” Beth teased and the couple shared a knowing smile.

“If Daan’s staying, then I’m staying,” Jordan stated and Leah rolled her eyes.

“No one’s staying; they’ll come and check we’re where we’re supposed to be, they always do.”

“Dom will cover for me – she can stuff pillows under the sheets so it looks like I’m there.” Daan’s eyes were wide in excitement at her genius plan and she looked at Beth for support, who promptly nodded.

“That only works in the movies or prison,” Leah sighed and Daan huffed as her idea was instantly quashed.

“What’s the difference, it feels like prison,” Daan dramatically muttered with a scowl.

“Trust me; getting caught is _not_ worth it,” Leah said in a tone that suggested she knew firsthand what would happen if you did and Daan made a mental note to ask her later.

And so with a huff and a kiss for Beth, which had Leah and Jordan averting their eyes and willing it to end very soon, Daan reluctantly left the room with Jordan following behind. 

******

The next morning, the team filed down into the eating area for breakfast. Joe had been keen to crack on with training and so their wake up call had been extra early, and the early alarm coupled with sleeping alone had left Daan feeling needy and more than a bit grumpy.

She and Beth had been exchanging texts throughout the night, much to the annoyance of their respective roommates, and had made plans to go down to breakfast together. Beth was currently waiting outside Daan’s room, as instructed, but _of course_ Daan wasn’t ready.

“You’re so whipped,” Leah sniggered. “it’s literally been eight hours since you last saw each other,” Leah teased and Beth pretended not to hear her – selective hearing was a wonderful thing.

“I’m not asking you to wait; you can go if you want.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m going – the sight of you two pawing at each other will put me off my food for life.”

Beth rolled her eyes and sent Daan another text asking her to hurry up. Daan’s previous message told her to just come in, the door was unlocked and she was in shower, but Beth knew that if she did then they would be late for breakfast and possibly training so waiting outside was the most sensible option.

Daan finally emerged from her room and Beth pushed off the wall, ready to go. She smiled her lopsided smile and Daan’s grumpy mood instantly vanished. She moved in for a hug and a kiss and closed her eyes as she inhaled the familiar fragrance of Beth’s shampoo and body wash.

“Hmm, I missed you.”

“Sleep well?” Beth asked.

“Yeah, it was nice to have the covers to myself for a change.”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure you do anyway.” Beth made a face which Daan mimicked.

“We’d better hurry or we’ll miss breakfast,” Daan said as if Beth hadn’t been waiting for her for the last fifteen minutes. Still, Beth thought it best to let it go – she was starving, after all.

******

The Toulouse Cup was over and the triumphant team were returning home with the trophy. They had beaten Montpellier 2-1, thanks to goals from Viv and Daan and although they had drawn 2-2 in their second game against PSG (this time Beth and Kim were on the score sheet) it was still enough to win the competition.

Although The Toulouse Cup wasn’t considered a prestigious competition by some, it was a trophy nonetheless and the team were hungry for more success. Training was due to resume within the next couple of days but for now, they had been given some time to relax and recover before the hard work began and the girls couldn’t wait to get started on the new season.

Beth had just finished her shower and was busy drying her hair when she heard her phone ringing. She smiled when she saw her mum’s face on the screen and she quickly answered her FaceTime.

“Hiii!”

“Hi, I’m not disturbing you am I?” June noticed her daughters’ wet hair.

“No. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine – I just missed your face. Where’s Daan?”

“Busy being a model; she’s doing a photo shoot and interview for a Dutch magazine. She should be back any minute.”

The two women chatted about what they had been up to since they last saw each other and Beth’s chest ached with longing – she wished her mum lived closer so she could see her more often. The next best thing was having her family come down to watch her play and so they agreed to make arrangements as soon as her dad and brother could get time off work.

The front door opened and Beth looked up just as her girlfriend entered the room. Beth felt her breath catch as it always did when she saw Daan; she was so stunning and Beth was sure she got a little bit more beautiful every time she saw her.

“I take it Daan’s home?” June smiled at the slight flush covering her daughters’ cheeks. Daan’s face suddenly filled the screen and the older blonde laughed.

“Heyyy Juuune!” Daan goofily sung, which only made June laugh harder. She sat beside her girlfriend on the sofa and leaned into her as they chatted for a bit before she announced that she was off for a shower. 

“Well, I’d better make a start on dinner - we’re having a roast tonight; beef, spuds, Yorkshires, the whole lot.”

“Muuummm!” Beth complained and closed her eyes – nothing could top her mum’s roast dinner and now that was all she wanted. “Yeah, I s’pose I should probably get some dinner too, I dunno what we’re ‘aving.” Movement from the kitchen caught her attention and her eyes widened when she saw what Daan was doing; her cheeky girlfriend had made a v with her fingers and had pressed them to her lips while flicking her tongue in between them. “Hold on, I think Daan’s offering to make dinner!” Beth quickly spun the screen around to catch her out but Daan was too fast and had sprinted out of the room, causing Beth to collapse in a fit of laughter and leaving June completely confused by their antics.

TBC


	27. Twenty seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Thanks so much for all the kind messages and comments, I really appreciate it. I'm also glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you like this one too. :)

With one trophy already in their cabinet, the Gunners were able to keep their winning streak going and quickly picked up where they left off. First up was a home match against Liverpool, which they won 5-0, followed by a 0-9 win against Lewes in the league cup. But the thumping didn’t stop there and soon the team were celebrating smashing seven against Yeovil with no reply - it was fair to say that the Gunners were firing on all cylinders. 

The team were showered, changed and ready to go but before they could leave the away dressing room Joe stopped them with an important announcement.

“I’ve just been told that the toilet on the coach is busted,” he said and held up his hands at the predictable groaning. “I know, I know. We’re gonna stop at a service station on the way but it’s a bit of a journey, so if anyone needs to go now then -”

“ – Speak up now or forever hold your piss!”

“Yes, exactly, thank you Beth.”

The team did what they needed to do before they loaded up the coach with their kitbags and started the journey home.

As it usually was, the coach was alive with a variety of activity. Mitch and Katie were engaged in an arm wrestling contest, Lisa was the judge and Viv was napping next to her with Flip tucked securely under her arm. Kim was content to chill out and listen to soothing acoustic music on her headphones, while Leah, Jordan, Daan and Beth were taking part in a quiz, with Louise and DC acting as the quiz masters.

Each correct answer was worth three points and it was neck and neck between Daan and Leah. Daan was currently in the lead with Leah a close second; Beth was out of the running in third place with Jordan in last place. It had gone down to the wire and Leah had gotten her last question wrong which meant if Daan got hers right then she would be the winner, if she didn’t then it would go to sudden death.

“Okay DvD this is for the win. Are you ready?” Louise asked and Daan nodded. “Thirty seconds on the clock please,” she requested and DC did as instructed. “Name the two countries in the world that _don’t_ sell coca-cola.”

DC started the timer on her phone and Daan stayed quiet as she thought about the answer. Leah eagerly rubbed her hands – there was no way her opponent knew the answer!

“North Korea and Cuba.”

“Is that your final answer?”

“Yep.”

“We have a winner, congratulations!” Louise said and Daan soaked up the applause.

“Well done, I’m amazed you got all the answers right,” Jordan said and Leah narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Yeah, me too. Adjudicator, can we go to sudden death, I think there’s been some cheating going on – I think she can see the answers.” 

“Don’t be such a sore loser, Leah.” Beth shook her head. “Daan didn’t cheat.”

“Oh you would say that,” Leah grumbled and huffed even more when Louise and DC declared Daan the undisputed winner.

“Did you cheat?” Beth quietly asked her girlfriend, who was doing her best to act innocent.

“Well she shouldn’t have held the paper so close to the light – it’s not my fault I could see the answers.”

“I knew it!” Beth sniggered.

“You’d better not say anything!” Daan shoved her.

“Of course I won’t; on one condition.”

“Go on.”

“You don’t tell Leah I nicked her crisps.”

“Only if you share them with me.”

“Deal.”

******

As a treat to their flying start to the season, Joe agreed to let them have a night out if they agreed to behave themselves, were home by a reasonable hour and turned up for training on time the next day. Joe wasn’t a big fan of having a lot of rules but he took respect and professionalism very seriously. He reminded them of their duties to represent the club and was clear that if anyone broke the rules or if they didn’t perform at the level he expected as a result of the night out then there would be consequences.

The team had gone out for dinner and drinks and as their evening was drawing to a close much to everyone’s surprise, Daan offered to get the last round in. 

“Tap water? You didn’t even pay for this!” DC scoffed.

“We’ve got training tomorrow, remember? Take it or leave it.”

“Have the rest of my beer if you want, I don’t want anymore,” Beth said and pushed the glass toward her.

“Thanks Button, I’ve always liked you more.”

The group finished their drinks and the waitress began to clear their table.

“Did you all have a good night?” She asked with a pleasant smile and was pleased when the group confirmed they had. She finished collecting the glasses and bottles and she suddenly lost her footing and stumbled. Luckily a pair of strong arms broke her fall and she looked up to see concerned blue staring back at her.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, thank you. I dunno what happened,” the waitress said with a sheepish laugh.

Daan frowned in annoyance when the pretty woman placed a hand on Beth’s shoulder and she stood up in anger when the woman slowly trailed her hand down her arm to squeeze her bicep...

...Daan blinked several times as she became disorientated at her surroundings. She was no longer in a restaurant about to square up to a woman making moves on her girlfriend but back home in their bedroom. Daan flopped back against the pillows and closed her eyes in relief – it was just a dream.

“Morning!” Beth cheerily greeted Daan as she entered the kitchen. “Here’s your coffee, your smoothie aaand your morning kiss.”

Daan sighed into the kiss but pulled away when she remembered her dream. It was making her feel a bit weird and awkward and she hated that it felt so real. She hoped Beth hadn’t picked up on her mood.

“Are you okay?” Beth asked and Daan fought the urge to roll her eyes – _of course_ Beth had sensed something was up.

“I’m just tired. I didn’t sleep well.”

“Yeah, I know, you kept kicking me.”

“Sorry.”

“Ah it’s alright. What were you dreaming about?”

“Eh, I don’t remember,” Daan answered a bit too quickly and busied herself with her coffee. She felt silly but she just couldn’t snap out of it. 

“Oh, that’s a shame. Do you wanna hear mine?” Beth asked and continued without waiting for a reply. “I dreamt I was swimming in an orange ocean but when I woke up I realised it was just a Fanta Sea.” Beth waited a moment but it soon became clear Daan wasn’t going to laugh. “Wow, tough crowd this morning,” Beth muttered but soon became preoccupied by her buzzing phone.

“Who is it?” Daan asked thinking it was one of the girls. No one usually messaged this early unless it was to do with work.

“Oh, just an old friend,” Beth answered distractedly as her fingers quickly tapped back a reply.

“I’m gonna get ready for training,” Daan grumbled and trudged off to the bathroom. She hoped a hot shower would clear the cobwebs from her mind and stop her feeling so silly about something that hadn’t even happened.

******

Daan was fine throughout training; she was laughing and joking about (whilst working hard, of course) it was after training that was a problem. Beth’s phone had been constantly pinging since they had got back to the changing room and, even though she knew she was being ridiculous, she was struggling to hide her annoyance. She thought she had gotten over her dream but clearly not.

“Ey, you’re popular Button – you got another girl on the side?” DC teased and she either chose to ignore the daggers Daan was sending her or she just didn’t see them because she carried on. “Anyone we know?”

“It’s an old friend from Middlesbrough. She was in my group but you might remember her Jord, Georgina Pattison,” she said and showed Jordan a photo.

“Oh yeah,” Jordan slowly nodded and Leah snorted. “What?”

“Look at your face – you have absolutely no recollection of this girl at all, do you?”

“Err yes I do, actually! What’s she doing now?” Jordan asked and Beth filled her in.

When they were finished catching up and ready to leave, Beth was surprised to find that Daan had already left.

“She said you were taking too long and she was going without you,” Lia explained and fearful that Daan actually might drive off without her, Beth rushed out of the changing room.

There was a question DC was dying to know and so as the changing room began to empty, she took the opportunity to ask Jordan; “so that girl Meado was talking about, you don’t remember her do you?”

“Not a clue!”

******

Daan’s odd mood had continued throughout the day and since her standoffish behaviour had mostly been directed at her, Beth wondered what she had done. She had wracked her brain trying to remember if she had done something wrong or perhaps she had forgotten to do something but when she kept coming up blank, she decided to ask her outright.

“Do you wanna cuddle for a bit?” Beth asked from her reclined position on the sofa. Daan was sitting beside her and even though the space between them was small, the odd tension made it seem bigger.

“Maybe later,” Daan sighed and continued to tap away at her phone.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Is it something I’ve done? Because if I have, tell me so I can make it up to ya,” Beth asked in a small voice and the tapping stopped.

“It’s nothing – I’m being silly.” Daan closed her eyes. “And anyway, you’ll laugh.”

“I won’t. Babe, it’s not silly if it’s bothering you.” Beth sat up.

“Oh no it is.” Daan let out a self-deprecating snort and looked into Beth’s expressive eyes. They were even more blue than usual and she felt her heart skip at the deeper shade. “If I tell you, promise you won’t laugh?”

“I promise,” Beth agreed and so Daan told her about her dream.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Daan huffed and shoved Beth, hard.

“I’m sorry, it’s just ridiculous!” Beth said between giggles while Daan huffed with folded arms.

“I know it is that’s why I didn’t tell you. Have you never had a dream that felt real even after you woke up?” Daan asked and narrowed her eyes when Beth’s phone pinged again. “And that’s _not_ helping!”

“This?” Beth held up her phone. “There’s absolutely nothing to it, for a start she’s straight.”

“And if she wasn’t?”

“Daan, come on,” Beth pleaded. She pulled her girlfriend closer and after some gentle coaxing, Daan eventually settled in her arms. “I can show you the messages if you want - they’re pretty much all about you so that should help boost your ego.”

“Piss off.” Daan pinched Beth’s ribs and the blonde erupted in laughter once more. Once they had calmed down, Beth tightened her arms around her girlfriend and Daan snuggled deeper into her arms. She closed her eyes and inhaled Beth’s unique scent. “I’m sorry, I know I’ve been silly.”

“It’s okay. Seriously though, dream or no dream, you do know I’d never cheat, right? I love you too much to do that.” Beth pressed a kiss to Daan’s hairline and played with her fingers.

“I know.” Daan nodded. “No one else would put up with you like I do,” she teased.

“Err, more like no one else would put up with _you_ like _I_ do!” Beth corrected and Daan laughed.

“Or maybe it’s because anyone else would be a major downgrade.”

“Okay, wow – your ego definitely doesn’t need boosting!” Beth teased but they both knew Daan was right.

“So...does this count as a fight?” Daan lifted her head from Beth’s shoulder.

“I don’t think so.” Beth frowned in confusion at the question.

“Because if it does, then we should make up right?” Daan bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow before she began to press kisses against Beth’s neck.

Realisation quickly dawned on Beth and she eagerly nodded as she played along. “Oh, _oh. _Well in that case, I’m absolutely furious – livid even. You should make it up to me.”

Daan grinned before she laid flush against Beth’s body and kissed her lips. Beth quickly deepened the kiss and threaded her fingers through Daan’s hair to keep her in place and both women sighed as all thoughts about silly dreams and random women were soon forgotten.

TBC


	28. Twenty eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thanks for all the comments and kudos for the last chapter. Some of you may already know the reason why I had to take a hiatus but I'll explain for those who don't. My mum became ill at the beginning of the year and I had to take some time away to look after her. Unfortunately, she passed away in June and it really hit me hard. I just wanted to say a big thanks to everyone who sent me messages of support, it really does mean a lot and I'm very grateful to all of you. 
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter. Please let me know your thoughts.

Daan groaned as the loud, shrill alarm suddenly interrupted her sleep and she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to drown it out. She couldn’t remember her dream but she was comfortable and cozy in Beth’s warm arms and could have quite easily gone back to sleep.

When it became obvious Daan wasn’t going to do it, Beth freed an arm from around her girlfriend and switched off the alarm.

“We should get up. We can't be late for training,” Beth’s suggestion was half hearted at best and Daan responded by rolling over and snuggling deeper into Beth’s arms. “Daan...”

“Nooo! Five more minutes,” Daan’s voice was muffled against Beth’s collarbone and she made no effort to move. “Make me a coffee?”

“Er no, I made it yesterday, it’s your turn this morning.”

“I’ll make it tomorrow.”

“You said that yesterday. And the day before that. _And_ the day before that too.”

“Please?” Daan pressed lazy kisses against the warm patch of exposed skin at Beth’s neck. She knew it was dirty tactics but she also knew that Beth was powerless to resist plus she _really_ wanted that coffee.

“Ugh fine,” Beth huffed and reluctantly climbed out of bed. Daan snuggled against Beth’s warm pillow and sighed contently as she inhaled the scent of Beth’s shampoo. She closed her eyes with the intention of going back to sleep, when Beth suddenly spoke again. “Are you gonna be the total bitch this morning?”

Daan’s eyes shot open in shock but she quickly burst out laughing when she saw Beth holding a mug with ‘Total Bitch’ written in bold, black letters.

“I can’t believe you kept that.”

“I don’t want it; I just kept it so that I can re gift it to Anna,” Beth chuckled and put the mug on the bedside table.

“I don’t want it either.”

“I know, that’s why I got these,” Beth said and showed Daan the two mugs she had hidden behind her back. “Do you want ‘yours or mine’? Knowing you, you’ll want both.”

“When did you get those?”

“I saw ‘em online the other day, I thought they were cute.” Beth shrugged and jiggled the mugs in her hands. “Sooo...?”

“Yours.”

“I also got this,” Beth said and put them on the bedside table. Daan watched in curiosity as her girlfriend rummaged around in the wardrobe. She found the item she was looking for, a t-shirt and jeans outfit, and tossed it toward the bed so Daan could look at it.

“_The snuggle is real. _Aww.”

“It’s for Amé.” 

“Does it come in adult size?”

“I dunno but I reckon that’ll fit ya!” Beth teased and wisely ran out of the room to dodge the pillow that was aimed at her head.

******

The Gunners next opponents in the WSL was West Ham at home. The match was a tricky one and the Hammers had gone ahead on two occasions but a hat trick from Daan and a goal from Kim eventually saw the Gunners win 4-3 and to celebrate their hard fought three points, the team were having dinner at their captains house. 

Most of the team were already there by the time Daan and Beth arrived (Daan changed her outfit three times and ended up wearing the first one she tried on) and the first thing they noticed when they entered the garden was Katie up a tree and arguing with Mitch, who was on the ground.

“You don’t wanna know,” Lisa explained with barely contained laughter. “Mitchy dared her to climb it and now she can’t get down.”

“Help meee!”

“No, ya got yaself up there, ya can get yaself down!” Mitch cackled.

“You dared me!”

“Nobody tell Joe about this. If she hurts herself, we’ll deny all knowledge,” Kim instructed but most of the girls were too busy laughing to pay any attention.

Tabbi eventually took pity on her and guided her down branch by branch until she was safely on the ground. The group clapped and cheered and Katie took a bow.

“Help yourselves to food before Jordan eats it all,” Kim said.

“I like these veggie sticks and dip,” Jordan spoke around a mouthful of food and Kim cringed at the double - no _triple_ \- dipping. She rubbed her temples and took several calming breaths.

“They’re called crudités.”

“Huh?”

“Oooh, are the _crudités_ from Waitrose?” Beth and DC mocked in an over the top posh accent and Kim pretended not to hear, muttering something about needing to light some calming aromatherapy candles later. 

“I still don’t know what she’s on about; it’s cucumber and carrots.” Jordan was still confused and Leah sighed heavily knowing that she would have to explain that crudités were the same thing or risk being asked about it every two seconds.

Beth noticed Daan was missing and scanned the garden for any sign of her girlfriend. She saw her sitting on a sun lounger with a huge plate of food and so she helped herself to a few bits and pieces before the joined her on the next seat.

“I didn’t see you get that.”

“I’ve got quick fingers, you know that,” Daan grinned cheekily with a wink and Beth was thankful she hadn’t taken a bite yet else she would have choked on it.

“So you two, any plans for your day off tomorrow? Keep it PG please, I don’t wanna hear about DVD’s fast fingers,” Louise joked.

“We’re actually going shopping,” Daan said.

“Getting anything nice?” Louise asked and Beth nodded

“Well, I wanna look for some camouflage pants but I don’t think I’ll find any,” Beth said and everyone groaned except for Daan, who sniggered and Jordan who looked even more confused than she did about the crudités.

“Shut up Bethany!”

“That was terrible, even for you!”

“We’re actually going to IKEA to get some flat pack – we need a new shelf and side table,” Daan explained.

“Ah, you should have said and I could have made them for you; I still have some spare wood left over from my planters,” Tabbi said and Daan shot Beth a hopeful look – she really wasn’t confident about Beth’s DIY skills.

“Thanks but I reckon I can do it,” Beth said with total confidence while Daan’s expression was the complete opposite.

The group chatted amongst themselves for a bit before Jordan’s sudden outburst of laughter loudly interrupted them and startled Viv to the point where she almost spilt her drink over herself.

“Are you okay Jord?” Lisa asked, slightly concerned, but Jordan was still laughing too hard to answer.

“Oh my god, I think she’s actually just got Beth’s terrible and _extremely_ unfunny joke,” Leah said and when Jordan continued to laugh and wipe away tears, she knew she was right.

******

The next day, Daan was sat on the sofa with a cup of tea and trying not to laugh at her silly girlfriend.

Beth was about to start putting up the new shelf and had scattered all the pieces of wood, screws and brackets across the living room floor. She adjusted the tool belt Tabbi had loaned her around her waist and began sorting through the equipment.

“You’re doing it wrong, by the way. That bit is upside down.” Daan sipped her tea and once again tried not to laugh at Beth, this time at her tongue sticking out in concentration.

“Feel free to help whenever you want, Daan,” Beth huffed sassily and exaggeratedly turned the wood the correct way and positioned it against the bracket. “Better?”

“Yep. And I am helping; I’m supervising and reading the instructions.”

“Does _supervising and reading the instructions _include passing me that allen key?” Beth asked and had to catch the flying tool mid air before it smacked her in the forehead. “Thanks.” She rolled her eyes.

“You’re welcome.”

Beth screwed in the final screw and fixed it to the wall. She stepped back to admire her handiwork and beamed at Daan, who returned the smile.

“Aha, not bad, eh?”

Daan rose from the sofa and wrapped an arm around Beth’s waist.

“Well done, babe, it actually looks good.”

“What do you mean _it actually looks good_?”

“Nothing. That tool belt looks hot on you by the way.”

“Yeah?” Beth’s eyebrows knitted together in uncertainty.

“_Yeah_,” Daan’s tone left no doubt that she was serious and she pulled Beth in by the belt.

Their lips softly met just as creaking followed by a crashing sound came from behind them. Beth simply sighed as she looked at the broken shelf and silently fished her phone from out of her pocket.

“Hey Tabbi. Yeah, good thanks. Quick question; are you busy and how soon can you get here?”

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thanks so much for all the kind messages, comments and kudos - you're all lovely. So here's the next chapter and I should probably warn you that it's ridiculously cute and sappy, I hope you don't mind! Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

After narrowly beating West Ham at the end of September, there was a break in the fixtures and so Joe had granted his team an extended break on the condition that they came back refreshed and worked extra hard during their next training sessions, since their next opponents were Chelsea.

Of course the team readily agreed and the majority of them took advantage of their boss’s generosity and booked holidays, including Daan and Beth. The couple arranged to stay with Daan’s sister, Evi, visit her parents and of course little Amé during the extended weekend break. 

According to Evi, Amé had been looking forward to their visit all week and throughout the entire journey, Beth was like an excited, hyperactive puppy at the thought of spending time with her little friend and Daan couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness.

The couple made it to Evi’s a little later than planned due to traffic but still early enough to enjoy the day. Beth handed Daan a stuffed Peppa Pig while she unloaded the luggage from the boot of the rental car, which was free of charge if Daan posted an advert to her instagram.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Beth asked. She held the stuffed toy in one hand and pulled her suitcase with the other.

“She’ll love it,” Daan said with certainty. “Evi said she’s obsessed.”

“Good. And don’t worry; I’ve got you something too so there’s no need to get jealous when everyone’s opening presents that aren’t yours.”

“Thanks babe.”

“You’re very welcome.”

They walked up the path and shared a smile when they spotted Evi and Amé waving at the window. Evi was holding her daughter securely around the waist as the toddler stood on the window sill and excitedly bounced on her feet.

Evi opened the door and greeted them with hugs and kisses, before Amé launched herself into Daan’s arms. The little girl erupted in delighted giggles as she was showered with kisses all over her face before she became distracted by the item Beth had produced from behind her back.

“Peppa!” Amé squealed with happiness and clutched the toy tight. She thanked her aunts the best she could in her baby babble and toddled off to play.

“You spoil her,” Evi said with pursed lips and raised eyebrows.

“We got you something too,” Daan said and Evi’s face soon changed into a smile.

“You’re forgiven.”

Daan and Beth excused themselves to put their luggage in the spare room and when they returned downstairs, Evi had coffees waiting for them.

Amé was happily playing on the floor surrounded by her toys, while the trio chatted and caught up with what they had been up to since they last spoke. Beth was feeling rather confused as the sisters constantly switched back and forth between English and Dutch and so instead of trying to keep up, she joined Amé on the floor.

The toddler handed Beth a Dutch lion mascot, dressed in the National team colours, and Beth hid her mouth behind the toy and pretended to make him talk by throwing her voice (unconvincingly of course but believable enough to a child)

“Hello Amé! Do you like football?”

Amé frowned at the unfamiliar words and looked toward her mother who repeated them back in Dutch, while Daan sniggered at her silly girlfriend. Amé suddenly jumped up and toddled out of the room. The three women shared a confused look before Evi got up to investigate.

“Was it something I said?” Beth asked and Daan shrugged.

When they returned a few minutes later, Amé was dressed in her custom made Arsenal jersey with her name on the back and an orange football tucked under her arm.

“Mooi meisje! Look at you,” Daan cooed and swooped her niece up into her arms.

“Lekker!” Beth proudly chipped in with the one Dutch word she confidently knew.

“She wants to play football outside,” Evi explained and handed her daughters’ pink jacket to Daan.

“You’re in goal,” Daan told her sister with a cheeky grin and a twinkle in her eye.

Beth wasn’t sure what Evi’s reply was but judging by the way Daan laughed out loud and scolded her sister, she guessed it wasn’t complimentary.

******

They decided to walk since the local park was only a few minutes away but shortly after leaving the house, Amé put her arms up to be carried. Beth obliged and hoisted the toddler onto her shoulders and Daan instructed her to hold on tight.

They entered the park and found a spot away from the crowd. Evi announced that she was going to get a coffee and Daan accused her of trying to get out of being the goalie, which of course she denied.

In the end, Daan and Beth decided to just pass the ball to Amé and let her kick it about. The two women hyped their niece up by cheering loudly and applauding whenever she kicked the ball. Amé loved the attention (just like her auntie) and joined in with the cheering.

Amé kicked the ball as hard as she could and Daan trapped it under her foot. Daan watched as her girlfriend and niece approached her to try and get the ball and instead of passing it to one of them, as per their rules, she began to show off with skills and tricks.

“Oi,” Beth complained and doubled her effort to get the ball. “Help me Amé.”

However, Daan was wise to her intention and when Beth got close enough, Daan nutmegged her causing Beth to trip over her own feet and stumble inelegantly to the ground. Daan roared with laughter while Beth was happy to just lay down for a bit to hide her embarrassment. Daan took pity on her and jogged over. She dropped to her knees and laid diagonal across Beth’s back. 

“Are your knees still knocking?” Daan whispered in her ear.

“Piss off,” Beth whispered back, mindful of the tiny ears nearby.

“I’m sorry,” Daan giggled and smiled when she felt a light weight on her back. She reached an arm behind her and pulled Amé in tighter.

******

The sun had gone in and the air had grown chilly so after playing in the park for close to a couple of hours, they decided to head home. Amé had grown tired and had fallen asleep in Beth’s arms with her head on the blondes shoulder and Daan’s heart fluttered at the sight. Beth could hear the sisters talking in hushed voices but once again, they were speaking in Dutch and she didn’t understand what they were saying. 

Amé woke up pretty much as soon as they got home but when Daan asked if she was tired, she stubbornly shook her head despite her obvious grogginess.

After dinner, Daan and Beth relaxed on the sofa while Evi gave Amé a bath. Daan swung her legs across Beth’s lap and smiled when her girlfriend automatically rubbed her calves and over the scar on her knee.

“It’s not even 8 o’clock and I’m already thinking about going to bed.” Daan laughed and twirled a few strands of Beth’s hair between her fingers.

“I was about to say the same!” Beth snorted. The laughter soon died down and the couple settled into a comfortable silence.

“She loves you.” Daan’s voice was soft and her expression matched her tone.

“Who, Evi?” Beth couldn’t resist joking and grinned when Daan rolled her eyes.

“Stop it.”

“Sorry,” Beth laughed through her apology but pacified her girlfriend with a tender kiss. “She melts my heart. I mean Amé by the way,” she teasingly clarified and yelped when Daan pinched her side. She grabbed Daan’s hand to stop the poking and kissed the top of Daan’s head before she rested her cheek there. “I still can’t say it.”

“Say what?”

“Eek how....something something.”

“Ik hou van jou.”

“Yeah, that.” Beth went over it in her head before deciding she would need a bit more practice so that she didn’t sound too much like a cat.

Evi entered the room holding a very sleepy Amé wearing the new ‘the snuggle is real’ PJs Daan and Beth had bought her.

“She insisted on wearing them tonight and she also wants to sleep in your room. I told her I’d ask but it’s okay, you can say no,” Evi said when she saw them share a look but actually wasn’t really surprised when they agreed without hesitation.

“Look at that face, how could we say no?” Daan said and stood up. She extended her arms toward her niece and cuddled her tight.

“Yeah, it’ll be great, we’ll have a proper girlie sleepover – Evi, you can sleep in the middle,” Beth joked and Daan narrowed her eyes. “I’m kidding! _I’ll_ sleep in the middle – Van de Donk sandwich!”

“You’ll be sleeping in the garden in a minute if you’re not careful,” Daan warned.

“Oh come on, you know I’m only joking,” Beth said. She grabbed Daan by the waist so that she could hug her. She buried her face into Daan’s neck and nuzzled the skin before she blew playful raspberries against it. 

“Get off!” Daan hunched her shoulder and Evi snorted at their silly antics. “Don’t encourage her please,” Daan said but was struggling to hold in her own laughter.

After a bit of reshuffling the furniture, Amé, Daan and Beth were all in the same room. They said goodnight to Evi and each took a turn in the shower before getting into bed with Amé settled in between them.

The toddler had chosen a book for her bedtime story and Daan wrapped an arm around her niece when the little girl snuggled closer against her side.

While Daan read out loud, Beth took the opportunity to check through her social media. She liked a few tweets and instagram posts and replied to a couple of messages before she lost interest and paid full attention to Daan and Amé.

Although Beth didn’t understand the words, the combination of her girlfriends’ impossibly soft voice and the way she was gently cradling Amé, made her heart swell with love and Beth imagined that somewhere in the distant future, maybe ten or fifteen years away, this could be their life with a little one of their own.

Daan finished reading and smiled curiously at her girlfriend when she caught her watching intently.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Is she asleep?” Daan whispered and Beth craned her neck to see. Amé’s breathing had evened out and the dummy in her mouth was dangling precariously between her lips.

“Yeah, she’s well away.”

Daan carefully climbed off the bed so as not to disturb the sleeping toddler and gently placed her in her cot. She pressed a tender kiss against her hairline and tiptoed back to bed. Light snores soon came from the cot and Daan and Beth held their hands over their mouths to suppress their giggles.

They shared a few quick, soft kisses before settling under the covers. Daan got comfortable on her side and sighed contently when Beth molded against her back and wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her in tight. Goosebumps erupted over her body when Beth kissed the back of her neck and behind her ear before leaning closer to whisper into it, her lips tickling the shell.

“Hey Daan?”

“Yeah?” 

“_Ik hou van jou_.”

Daan felt her breath catch in her throat before she recovered enough to reply.

“I love you too.”

TBC


End file.
